A Night To Remember
by FlySkyHigh85
Summary: When Naomi finds out Addison is pregnant with Sam's baby, she is devastated. But it just might turn out to be the best thing that has ever happened to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I just want to clarify a few things up front. Maya never got pregnant and won't really appear in this story (for now). And though the premise of this story starts with Naomi being upset over Sam and Addison's relationship, it is not the central focus of the story. Sure, it will be mentioned, especially in the first few chapters, but not obsessed over like my other story. Believe it or not, I never intend for my stories to be so angsty but I can't help myself. Hopefully I can keep it in check for this story. I do fully expect to keep udating both stories on a regular basis, but if new chapters start taking longer to post, please forgive me. Also, thank you for all the suggestions I received in your comments regarding story ideas. I'd already started writing this story but I will keep those topics in mind should I write yet another Naomi story. That about sums it up...I hope you like this one. *crosses fingers***

**Oh, and of course I don't own any of the characters from Private Practice (or something like that :))**

* * *

Chapter One

"I'm pregnant" Addison said, cutting to the chase.

Naomi, who had been in the middle of putting on her trench coat, fell back into her office chair. Her chest felt like it was about to concave. She supposed she should have seen this coming; Addison had expressed her desire to have a child with Sam in recent months. But for it to actually be happening…Naomi wasn't sure if she could deal.

"I wanted you to be the first to know and I wanted you to hear it from me" Addison continued after Naomi failed to respond. "I know my relationship with Sam has been hard for you…"

"Congratulations" Naomi suddenly said, cutting Addison off. "I know how long you've wanted a baby and now your dreams have finally come true" she added, forcing herself to smile.

"Really" Addison asked skeptically, taken off guard. She had expected, was prepared to have it out with Naomi; she'd expected yelling, crying, screaming, everything except the response she received.

"Really" Naomi said, standing up and pulling her coat over her shoulders. "Look, I hate to run when you've just shared such big news with me but you caught me on my way out. I'll see you tomorrow okay" she said, not waiting for a reply. Grabbing her purse, she quickly strolled out of her office leaving Addison alone staring after her.

Every step that Naomi took seemed to grow heavier and heavier, her legs felt like they were made with lead. "Just get to your car" she quietly repeated to herself. When she reached the car, she forced herself to start the ignition immediately. "Just drive down the street" she told herself as she backed out of her parking space. She made it only two blocks before she had to pull over. Tears streamed down her face like powerful waterfalls, loud screams and incoherent curses left her mouth as she beat her steering wheel until her fists ached. How could the two people she loved most in the world do this to her? She'd tried to be a good sport, swallow the anger and hurt, keep the peace, and remain on friendly terms with both Sam and Addison but this was too much; she could only take so much. Logically, Naomi knew them being together shouldn't bother her. She and Sam had been over for years. But emotionally, she felt so betrayed. Sure, a little jealousy was involved, but mostly she felt like she couldn't trust them anymore. Their relationship raised questions and doubts about the last twenty years of her life. Had Sam ever really loved her? Was their marriage a complete sham? Had Addison ever really valued their friendship? Naomi didn't know what to believe anymore. Now they were bringing a new life into the world together. If Naomi didn't believe their relationship was real before, she definitely did now; they were in it for the long haul.

Crying and screaming until she was physically drained, Naomi finally sat back and wiped her eyes. She felt so alone; she didn't want to go home. There was no one waiting there for her. She was divorced, single, and her daughter was backpacking through Europe for the summer. It had been her and Sam's graduation gift to her. Going home to that big empty house after the blow she just received would be like adding salt to an open would. Not knowing where she was headed, she started her car again and began to drive aimlessly around downtown Los Angeles. She would keep driving until she felt better or ran out of gas, whichever came first. The sky was turning a deep purple as more and more time passed. While navigating the one way streets of the business district, she passed by a ritzy hotel that appeared to have an upscale restaurant and lounge on the first floor. There appeared to be a large number of people there considering it was the middle of the week. Maybe being around other people, even if they were strangers, and having a couple drinks would help smooth out her rough edges.

Making a series of right turns to make her way back to the hotel, she pulled her BMW up to the curb and left the keys in the car for the Valet to park it. Once she received a retrieval ticket, Naomi walked into the lobby of the elegant hotel and immediately went to the restroom to check her makeup. She wanted to erase any signs of the cry fest she indulged in in the car. Looking in the mirror, she noticed her eyes were red, puffy, and she had tear stains on her cheeks but her waterproof mascara had held up pretty well. After touching up the problem areas, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom and walking across the lobby to the restaurant. Instead of being seated at a table for one, she instantly opted to sit at the bar. Taking off her coat and throwing it over the chair next to her, Naomi sat down and automatically ordered a double scotch neat. She downed it in record time, feeling it as it burned her throat and flooded her veins with warmth, loosening all the tense muscles in her body. Ordering another scotch, this time she slipped slow as she began to relax and take in her surroundings. The restaurant was nice; it had a modern contemporary feel to it with its streamlined simple furniture and bold solid colors. But who ever had designed the place still managed to make it feel comfortable and inviting. The lounge, where the bar was, and the restaurant were separated by a semi-transparent glass wall. However, the food aromas still wafted over to the bar and made Naomi's mouth water even though she wasn't hungry. She'd definitely have to remember to come back here for dinner at a later date.

"Why is a beautiful woman like you sitting at the bar alone" a deep male voice asked.

Naomi turned her attention to the man who had walked up to her. He was tall, at least six foot five, with a cleanly shaven face and low-cut wavy jet black hair that glistened even in the low lighting around the bar. He wore an expensive suit that was custom tailored for his body; even with clothes on, Naomi could tell he had broad shoulders; he wasn't big and bulky, but he still had his fair share of well-toned muscles. He looked powerful and strong. His skin was the color of rich caramel and his eyes were grey like rainy storm clouds; she was almost sure he had a multiethnic background. And judging by the smirk on his full-lipped, defined jawline face, he knew how handsome he was and took full advantage of it. Naomi was quickly annoyed. "Does that line usually work for you" she asked sarcastically.

Laughing jovially as if she'd just made the funniest remark in the world, he sat down next to her uninvited. "That wasn't a line. You're a strikingly beautiful woman who has no business being alone. If I hadn't approached you, another man would have eventually gotten the nerve to walk up to you. I'm glad I was first though" he said, flashing a killer smile.

'He smells good too' Naomi thought as his spicy masculine scent invaded her nostrils. She surmised that very few women, if any, turned him down. And there had obviously been a lot a women; the air of confidence that surrounded him attested to that. It was a good thing that she was never one to follow the crowd. "Could you please leave me alone" she asked, turning her attention back to her drink.

"No. I'm sorry, I can't do that. As the owner and manager of this fine establishment, I have a firm policy on making sure all my customers are fully satisfied. So tell me, what's it going to take for you to get there" he asked.

Naomi peeked at him again through her side vision. He was the owner? "What makes you think I wasn't fully content until you came over here and started harassing me" She countered, finishing off her second scotch.

"Like I said before, you're too beautiful to be alone so there has to be a problem" he said. Studying her, he was surprised to discover that she didn't believe him. How could someone as gorgeous and alluring as her not realize how attractive she was?

"Well Mr. Manager, since _you_ obviously won't leave me alone, you can take care of my bill tonight" Naomi said as she signaled the bartender for another refill.

"That's a deal but only on two conditions" he agreed.

"Which are" Naomi asked.

"First, you tell me your name and second, allow me to join you for a drink".

All things considered, Naomi supposed that wasn't a bad tradeoff. She could suffer through some man's ego trip for a little while if it meant no money would be coming out her pockets. "Naomi, my name is Naomi" she said, conceding to his deal.

"I'll have whatever she's having" he said to the bartender before turning back to Naomi. "My name is Nathaniel, but my friends call me Nate" he introduced himself, holding out his hand.

Naomi reached out and reluctantly shook his hand, again noting how strong and powerful his presence felt. "Nice to meet you Nathaniel" she said.

"Naomi, you cut me deep" Nate joked, pretending to stab himself in the heart. "Are you telling me we can't be friends"?

"I'm saying I don't know you well enough to consider you a friend" Naomi responded.

"Let's remedy that. Ask me anything you want to know" Nate prompted her, taking a huge gulp of his drink.

Naomi smiled sadly. "You know, that's really nice of you to offer but I'm not really in the market for anymore friends right now" she said, her tone genuine for the first time since he'd approached her. The raw emotions she'd experienced in the car were threatening to surface again. She quickly downed her third scotch and asked for another.

"Whoa, slow down" Nate said, as he watched her knock back her drink like a professional.

"I'd rather not, thanks" Naomi said.

"Who hurt you" he asked quietly, dropping his charming facade. She was in a worse mood than he originally thought.

Normally, she would have told him to mind his own business, but the liquor had already seeped into her bloodstream. Her body was beginning to float and her lips were staring to loosen; all her inhibitions were starting to fade away. "I'm just feeling sorry for myself. I guess that's what happens when you ex-husband falls in love with your best friend. I thought I could deal until she told me she was pregnant today. But I'm sure things like that happen every day, no big deal" she explained, her words starting to slur. She was consuming too much alcohol too fast on a nearly empty stomach.

"No that doesn't happen every day" Nate replied, as he contemplated if he had ever met or seen a woman more beautiful than her. He wasn't the marrying type but what man in his right man would ever let her go? Nate couldn't imagine any woman being a better option after being with Naomi….if you were the monogamous relationship type that is. He found it strange that he had to remind himself that he wasn't.

Even through her hazy vision, she saw the look of pity and sympathy in his eyes. "Sorry to cut this short but I think I should get going" she said, standing up. She didn't need anyone feeling sorry for her. She would have walked away had the room not started tilting, she felt her balance slipping.

Nate stood quickly and caught her around the waist before she could fall and bring unwanted attention to herself. "Are you okay" he asked, truly concerned. He pulled her against his chest to stabilize her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to grab my purse and car keys so I can go home" she slurred, putting a hand on his chest.

"I don't think so. You're in no condition to drive home. I'll speak to the hotel manager and get you a room for the night. You need to sleep this off" Nate said, leaving no room for arguments.

Naomi wanted to complain but had no energy. She felt like she was in a daze as she heard Nate make a phone call, then guide her out of the restaurant, across the lobby, into the elevator, and down the long hallway on the top floor. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall as Nate fumbled with the key and opened the door to her room for the night.

"Here you go, have a good night Naomi" Nate said.

She'd be too embarrassed to admit it in the morning, but Naomi was grateful for Nate's help despite her sullen attitude for most of the night. Knowing she would probably never see him again, and being too intoxicated to worry, she gave into the small part of herself that had been attracted to him from the first second she'd laid eyes on him. Pushing off of the wall, she fell into him and kissed him full on the mouth. "Thank you" she whispered.

This was the part where he was supposed to leave and wish her well. As attracted to her as he was, Nate knew it probably wasn't a good idea. But then she kissed him with those full enticing lips of hers and it was a wrap. Grabbing her face before she could pull away, he kissed her again, doubling the intensity. Grabbing her waist with his other hand, he kicked the door open wider and guided her backwards into the room, vaguely aware of the door slamming shut behind them.

Naomi could barely comprehend what was happening; they were moving so fast. The only thing she was really aware of was Nate kissing her, his mouth roaming all over her body as they ripped each other's clothes off. When he laid her on the bed and pressed his body against hers, she sighed with pleasure. His weight made her feel so good, so loved, so safe. She allowed him to spread her legs apart with no hesitation. When his throbbing penis began to push its way inside her, her back arched off the bed. He was so big, so long, her body immediately exploded with his first deep thrust. She couldn't ever remember being so willing, so hot, so wet, so ready, so excited. Her body was on fire; she was afraid her skin was hot enough to burn him.

God, she was so damn tempting. The lustful look in her eyes, the indistinguishable noises that came from her lips were driving him crazy. Nate had never seen anyone so sensitive to his touch. Her womanhood wrapped tight around him, like a glove, inviting him to stay. It grooved with him, purred like a kitten. With each thrust he made, he saw her back arch further off the bed, her full round breasts beckoning to him. He couldn't help but take a nipple into his mouth and suck, bite and tease it. She tasted like the sweetest chocolate he'd ever tried. The more he tasted, the more he craved. He didn't know if his appetite for her would ever be satiated.

The sensations were becoming too much. Naomi began squirming, trying to pull away from him but he held onto her tightly. She began beating his solid chest and clawing at his muscle rippling back, looking for anything to cling to. Finally she grabbed the sheets around her and held on for dear life. She'd lost count on how many times Nate had made her climax four orgasms ago. By the time he finally reached his peak, his eruption was so huge and powerful, Naomi was afraid she might literally break in half. When he collapsed on top of her, Naomi's body erupted all over again. All of her nerve ends were so frayed, her skin felt like a live wire. Pulling his face down, she kissed him slowly, deeply, passionately, letting her tongue dance with his until their lips were too swollen to work any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad you like the story! :) Here's the next chapter. And FYI, another chapter for 'Finding the Way Back' will be posted within the the next 48 hours!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Naomi sat in her car in the parking lot of the practice with her sunglasses on and her eyes closed, completely hung-over. She was already running late but couldn't manage to move. She was never drinking again. The ferocious pounding migraine she'd first experienced when she woke up was returning full force; but this time it was accompanied by nausea. Her actions from the previous night had been so out of character. How had she gone from drinking alone at the bar to having sex with a man she'd just met in less than a thirty minute time span? Naomi had been convinced it was all a dream until she'd woken up completely naked with a blinding headache and saw Nate lying next to her, still asleep. Even in her utter shock, she couldn't help notice how absolutely gorgeous he was, even more so in the morning light. Then reality set in. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, she discovered it was already after seven. She'd barely had enough time to drive home, shower, get dressed, and get to work. Now she was stuck in the parking lot not wanting to face the day ahead of her. The adrenaline rush from tip-toeing around the hotel room, trying to find her clothes, which were strewn everywhere, without waking Nate, doing the walk of shame through the hotel lobby, and rushing to get ready for work had ebbed her hangover symptoms; but finally slowing down and sitting still had brought them back with a vengeance. She desperately needed coffee and drugs. Grudgingly, she grabbed her purse and opened her car door. She winced as the morning sun made contact with her face; even with sunglasses on, this felt like the brightest day she'd ever encountered. Her eyeballs felt like they were being incinerated. Walking as quickly as her stiff legs would carry her, she made a mad dash for the office building. Feeling a little relieved by the dimmer light inside, but not enough to remove her glasses, she got onto the elevator and bypassed her office on the fourth floor, instead opting to get off on the fifth.

"Please tell me there's coffee" Naomi said as she strolled into the kitchen full of doctors, surprised at how raspy her voice sounded. No one answered but she saw the full pot of freshly brewed coffee and practically pounced on it. Looking through the cabinets above, she located a bottle of extra strength Tylenol and popped three pills to get the medicine in her bloodstream faster. Not bothering to add cream and sugar to her coffee, she began drinking it black, feeling automatically soothed by the warmth that flooded her body. Turning around, she was greeted by silent eyes staring at her. "What" she asked confused.

"Rough night" Pete asked, his eyebrow rising in amusement.

It had started off that way but flashbacks were starting to course through Naomi's mind. One night stands had never been her style but the sex….her skin began to tingle just thinking about it. That part hadn't been so rough at all, it had been bliss. She bit her lip to hide her involuntary smile. "Something like that" she commented.

She was greeted by silence again. Why were they all staring at her like she would explode at any second? "Did I miss something in the morning meeting" she asked, pushing her shades up on her head. "I know I should have called to let you know I was running late, I'm sorry".

"No, it's fine. Addison was just sharing the good news with us" Violet said carefully.

"Good news" Naomi questioned aloud, trying to jog her memory. The truth landed on her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't believe she had actually forgotten Addison was pregnant. The alcohol must have given her temporary amnesia. Earlier that morning, she remembered being sad and not wanting to go home but hadn't really pondered why. She had been too focused on waking up in a strange bed after a night filled with drunken sex. "Oh yeah" she exclaimed, looking around until she found Sam and Addison sitting at the table across the room. Pain hit her gut, more powerful than the pain that had spurred her to cry her heart out and drink her sorrows away yesterday. But she was determined to keep her pain to herself. She knew she could work through this without causing unnecessary drama. "I know I told Addison congrats yesterday but now that you're both here, congratulations to the both of you. How far along are you" she asked.

"Uhhh….twelve weeks" Addison stuttered, looking at Naomi in bewilderment.

"That's great. Babies are such a blessing, that's why I chose to become a fertility specialist in the first place" Naomi said, smiling even though she felt like crying.

"Thanks Nae" Addison said a little awkwardly while Sam stared at Naomi like he'd never met her, let alone married her.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous" Naomi said after a few moments of more silence and confused stares. What did they want from her? Was she supposed to scream or try to murder someone? "Since apparently no one has anything else to say, I think I'll just go ahead and get my day started. It'd be nice to leave the office early for a change anyway" she said grabbing her belongings and walking away.

"Guess you guys were wrong, she didn't take it badly at all" Cooper said while eating his cereal.

"Oh, please" Amelia practically shouted. "Somebody tell me who the hell was that and where the real Naomi is".

"Did you guys see her face? It looked like she genuinely forgot Addison even told her she was pregnant. What the hell did she get into last night" Charlotte wondered.

"I don't know but it looked like she had a pretty mean hangover" Pete observed.

"I'll talk to her" Sam said, finally speaking up as he stood up from the table; if he could have, he would've already talked to her last night. No one argued with him. If anyone could get through to Naomi and break down her defenses, it was her ex-husband.

…

"Hello beautiful" Nate said, standing in Naomi's doorway.

Naomi jumped, hitting her knee against her desk, at hearing his voice. This is not how one night stands worked. After this morning, she was supposed to never see or hear from him again. Her eyes wide with astonishment, she asked "What are you doing here? How did you know where I work"?

Nate held up an expensive black crocodile wallet that matched Naomi's purse. "In your hurry to leave me all by my lonesome this morning, you forgot to retrieve your wallet; I found the address for this place on your business card. I'd thought I'd be a gentleman and return it to you" he said, walking further into her office. Reaching her desk, he placed it on the polished mahogany surface in front of her.

"Thank you" she said, his close proximity making her slightly nervous.

"You're very welcome Naomi" Nate said, taking a seat on the edge of her desk. "So you're a doctor. Beauty and brains, that's a rare combination" he added, leaning closer to her.

Their lips were only inches apart; it unnerved Naomi. "Is there something else you wanted Nate" she asked, ignoring his compliment and standing up and walking around her desk towards the door. Hopefully he would get the hint that it was time for him to leave, that their paths were to never intersect again.

"You called me Nate. Does that make us friends" he teased, following her but choosing to ignore her not so subtle hint. Instead he stopped and stood next to her, just short of the doorway, staring at her. There was something about her that fascinated him; he was hesitant to leave until he understood why.

Naomi sighed. He was not going to make this easy. "After you've seen someone naked, there's really no room for formalities. But that doesn't make us friends" she explained.

Nate reached up and stroked her cheek. "Then what does it make us"?

Pushing his hand away, she said "It doesn't make 'us' anything. As far as I'm concerned, last night was a one-time deal that will never happen again. I was drunk and barely aware of what I was doing".

"That kiss seemed like you knew exactly what you were doing. Don't use alcohol as a scapegoat; we had sex because we're two grown people who were attracted to each other, not because you were too drunk to stop yourself" Nate countered.

"If that's what you want to believe, fine. It doesn't even matter why it happened as long as you know that it was the first and last time" Naomi said.

"Oh come on, stop pretending like last night was the worst thing that ever happened to you. Admit it, the sex was good, I blew your mind" Nate insisted. She had certainly blown his; his hands were practically itching with the desire to touch her again.

Naomi rolled her eyes. His brash display of confidence reminded her of why she had been leery of him in the first place. He was an obvious playboy who got around; he knew just how good he looked and how skilled he was in the bedroom. That was a lethal combination. "It wasn't the worst night I've had" she hedged, refusing to stroke his already inflated ego, even though he was absolutely right. He had definitely rocked her world. "But it will be the last night I share with you" she added, trying to ignore the heat pooling in her belly.

"It doesn't have to be" he suggested, tempting her.

Taking a different approach, Naomi decided to turn the tables. "Why don't you stop pretending you don't have a line out the door and around the block at that fancy restaurant of yours full of women vying for your attention. You certainly don't need anything from me. I'm nothing more than the latest notch on your bedpost. It's time for you to go find another notch" she said.

"I'm hurt" he joked, stepping back as if he'd been shot. Deep down, he really did feel a jolt of discomfort hit him in the gut. He couldn't deny that what she said was true. He attracted a lot of women and most days, he liked to take full advantage of it. But the fact that Naomi didn't consider for a second that he could really be interested in her for more than sex, that he might be capable of settling down, bothered him. Nate liked to think that if he ever did settle down, it would be with a woman like her.

"Yeah right" Naomi said, a small smile creeping up on her face. His flair for the dramatic was amusing.

"Naomi, we need to talk" Sam said, as he walked into her office, interrupting her conversation.

"Sam, is that you bro" Nate said, squinting his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real.

"Nate" Sam asked, surprised.

"Yeah man, long time no see. What the hell are you doing in Los Angeles" Nate asked, as he and Sam embraced in a quick hug.

"I've been out here almost fifteen years, came out right after I graduated from med school. It's good to see you, what have you been up to" Sam asked.

"I'm in the food industry. I have restaurants on the east coast in New York, DC, and Atlanta. I came out here about five years ago, just opened up my third spot in LA at a hotel downtown" Nate said.

Naomi picked her jaw up off the floor and finally spoke up. "Wait a minute, you two know each other"?

"Yeah" Sam said. "We went to high school together back in Washington DC". Suddenly remembering where he was, he looked at Naomi confused. What was his old high school friend doing in her office? Turning to Nate he asked, "How do you know my ex-wife"?

Ex-wife?! Seriously?! Was Sam really the idiot who had divorced Naomi and knocked up her best friend? Did they really work in the same office so that she was constantly reminded? No wonder she had wound up at a bar by herself. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Naomi's panicked expression. She didn't want anyone to know about last night's indiscretion. Thinking quick on his feet, Nate said "I found her wallet on the floor when I went to the dry cleaner's this morning. I saw a business card inside and thought I would bring it over. I would have come sooner but I had some business to tend to".

"I was in such a hurry this morning, I didn't even notice" Naomi said, furthering the lie. Internally, a burst of relief calmed her nerves.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it" Sam said, nodding his approval.

"No problem. I should get going, we'll have to catch up later" Nate said.

"Most definitely" Sam agreed.

"Thank you again for bringing my wallet. Let me walk you to the elevator. Sam, I'll be right back" Naomi said, following Nate out of her office. "Well, this is a small fucking world" she mumbled as they walked towards the lobby.

"Tell me about it. You didn't mention you work with your ex-husband; that's got to be torture. The only thing worse would be if your best friend worked here too" Nate commented.

Naomi didn't say anything.

"You're kidding! She works here too" Nate said, flabbergasted. "No wonder you needed to blow off steam. I'm always available if you need to blow of some more steam" he said, trying to lighten the mood, though he was also serious.

"I'm fine. Thank you for not spilling the beans back there" she smiled as the elevator door opened. As he got on, she added "For what it's worth, you helped take a lot of things off my mind last night. I really appreciate it".

"You're welcome" Nate said sincerely. "And if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me" he said as the elevators door closed.

In that moment, Naomi was tempted to take him up on his offer. But it wouldn't change anything. "I won't change my mind" she said to herself as she took a deep breath and headed back towards her office. She was not looking forward to her conversation with Sam. "What's up" she asked as she walked through the doorway and went straight to her chair. If she could get through the paperwork on her desk, she'd be able to leave work early like she planned. She desperately needed a long hot bubble bath and some sleep.

"I wanted to see how you're doing. I know this thing with Addison and the baby can't be easy for you" Sam asked, truly concerned. He couldn't help but care about his ex-wife, he would always care.

"I'm fine" Naomi said succinctly, not even bothering to look up from her desk.

"I want the truth Naomi, not what you think everyone wants to hear" he insisted.

She finally looked up at him. "That is the truth Sam. Can I say I'm thrilled about the situation? No, but there's nothing I can do about it. If you're expecting me to scream and cry about it in front of you, don't hold your breath. Screaming and crying didn't stop you two from getting together and it won't make Addison not pregnant. I have no choice but to deal and move on. So for all intents and purposes, I'm fine" Naomi explained.

Sam sat down in a chair in front of Naomi's desk. "So, you're really not upset"?

"I didn't say that. I said being up upset doesn't change anything".

"But you can't keep all those emotions bottled up inside. You need to let them out" Sam said.

Did he really expect her to do that in front of him? "There are other ways to blow off steam than having a temper tantrum" Naomi said, stealing Nate's choice of words.

"Like what" Sam asked.

'Like getting drunk and having sex with a virtual stranger who turns out to be your ex-husband's old friend' Naomi thought silently to herself. But she'd drop dead before she let Sam know that. "I'll let you know when I find out" she answered generically.

This new calm and cool version of his ex-wife was unnerving him. Had she been stress eating again? Is that why she was so mellow? He glanced at her trash can; there wasn't a candy wrapper in sight. Maybe it had something to do with her activities from last night. He had driven over her house late yesterday to check on her. It had been approaching midnight; Addison had insisted and all but guaranteed he wouldn't get any sleep until he made sure Naomi was okay. Truth be told, he had been equally worried. But when he arrived, her driveway was empty. He waited for close to an hour before he finally gave up and drove home. What had she been up to? Sam had to assume alcohol was involved based on the way she'd looked that morning but he wanted details. "What did you do last night" Sam asked.

"Excuse me" Naomi asked, her head popping up from the paperwork she'd resumed in his silence.

"I went by your house late last night and you weren't there. What were you up to"?

Naomi sat back in her chair and stared at Sam. "I don't want this to sound rude but I don't know how else to put it. It's really none of your business" she said.

"Come on Naomi, you used to tell me everything" Sam pleaded, trying to soften her up.

"That was a long time ago. One of the few perks of being divorced is that I no longer have to tell you about my comings and goings" Naomi said, feeling defensive. She tried to keep her voice on an even keel though, so Sam wouldn't get suspicious.

Sam could see the invisible wall between him and Naomi growing thicker. With each passing day, they were growing further apart. He missed the close friendship they used to share. "Point taken" he said, standing up. He was about to leave her office when another thought occurred to him. "Nate didn't try to ask you out or anything, did he" he asked.

"No, why" Naomi answered, feeling her cheeks burn. Did he know?

"Nothing, he was just known for being a ladies man back in high school. I doubt that's changed. He was my boy but I never liked the way he hopped from woman to woman. If you run across him again, just be careful" Sam advised, walking out the door.

She'd already deduced the same thing about Nate and had still wound up in bed with him. "Too late" Naomi whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Birds excitedly chirped away outside the bathroom window, but there was no excitement going on inside. The day had already been ruined in the early morning hours. Naomi glared at the two pink lines in wide eyed disbelief. All the signs were there; her period was three weeks late, her breasts ached, she was always tired, and she hadn't been able to keep food or water down for days. Yet, she had hoped that by some small miracle the pregnancy test would turn up negative. Luck wasn't on her side today. A one night stand from six weeks ago was coming back to bite her in the ass. How morosely ironic was it that she had tried to drink her sorrows away over Addison's pregnancy only to put herself into the position of becoming pregnant herself. And by a man who attracted so many women, he'd probably forgotten her existence by now. Try as hard as she might, Naomi hadn't been able to forget Nate. More than a few times, she'd awoken all hot and bothered after dreaming about their night together. But he was no good for her, their lifestyles were completely different, so Naomi had kept her word about not seeing him again. It looked like that promise was about to fly out the window. How was she supposed to tell a man, who was only interested in having a good time, that he was a little less than eight months away from becoming a father? How was she supposed to cope with becoming a brand new mother for the second time? Maya was almost eighteen and out of the house. Her grades had earned her early acceptance to Columbia University in New York. She'd returned home from Europe nearly a month ago only to turn around and move to the east coast. Right around the time Naomi had begun to feel sick; so much for thinking helping Maya get settled and jetlag had anything to do with it. Her illness was all about a baby growing in her belly.

A baby? Was she really having a baby? Sliding off the edge of the bathtub, where'd she been sitting, she crumpled onto her bathroom floor and stared at the ceiling. This could not be happening. Closing her eyes, Naomi took deep breaths and tried to calm down. Not only did she feel queasy, but she was on the verge of having a full-fledged panic attack. Her energy was at an all-time low these days; she needed to conserve what little she had left. Spending the better part of a week leaning over a toilet spewing out her insides had exhausted her. She'd almost completely given up on eating and only drank enough to stay somewhat hydrated. It hadn't stopped the morning sickness though. Her body had resulted to dry heaving; she could taste bile in the back of her throat. Naomi began laughing uncontrollably, though nothing was funny. With all the blatant symptoms she'd been experiencing for weeks now, it was comical that she had hoped she wasn't pregnant. She should have been wondering how she could not be pregnant. Tears stung her eyes as her impending motherhood really began to sink in. Her circumstances were so different this time around. She was alone with no support. Her laughter transitioned into choking sobs which in turn triggered her nausea. Crawling towards the toilet, she held her rib cage as she dry heaved. Her chest muscles were so strained from the exertion of vomiting, it was becoming painful to breathe. She couldn't keep going on like this, she had too much work on her plate and she didn't want anyone at work to get suspicious. Naomi was determined to keep this pregnancy a secret as long as possible; she didn't want everyone in her business asking questions she didn't feel like answering. Besides, she needed time to come to terms with the changes in her life before she shared it with others.

Flushing the toilet, she washed her hands and face in the sink and went into her bedroom. Sitting on the bed, she picked up the phone to make a call to her friend Jake Reilly. He was a fellow fertility specialist in addition to being an OBGYN. They'd met at a medical convention several years ago and kept in touch ever since. Most doctors didn't want to schedule appointments for pregnant women until they were eight weeks along. By her calculations, Naomi was two weeks shy but she couldn't wait that long; she needed Jake to prescribe her some medicine for acute nausea before she landed in the hospital. "Hey Jake" she said, as soon as he answered the phone. "Sorry to call you so early but I need a favor".

…

One hour, she just had to keep it together for one more hour. Jake had been nice enough to squeeze Naomi into his busy schedule today, but it was an afternoon appointment. Getting through the day had been hell so far. The nausea that had been plaguing her had taken a turn for the worse. Initially, it had only been affecting her late nights and early mornings. But today, from the moment she saw that test turn positive, the queasiness refused to go away for more than a few seconds. Everything she saw and smelled turned her stomach. It wasn't just food that made her sick anymore; it was perfumes, colognes, the disinfectants they used to clean the examining rooms. Naomi felt like she was trapped in a huge stuffy locker that hadn't been cleaned out in a decade. She felt so sick, she could barely read charts or talk to her patients. But somehow, she managed to hold on. The effort had drained even more of her limited energy. Sitting on the couch in her office, Naomi was struggling to keep her eyes open as she read over some new research studies. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in" Naomi said weakly.

"We need to talk" Amelia said as soon as she walked in the office, not bothering to say hello first.

Naomi didn't like the words 'we need to talk'. Lately, it usually implied that someone was upset with her and she was about to get an earful, or she was about to hear something she wouldn't like. In this case, it would probably be both. "About" Naomi asked, wearily.

"About what you're doing to Addison" Amelia answered, pacing back and forth, trying to collect her thoughts.

Naomi wasn't surprised Amelia was acting so protective. Addison had been married to her brother, and even though they were divorced, Amelia still viewed Addison as her big sister. However, that didn't mean she could go around making baseless accusations. "Exactly what am I doing to her" Naomi asked, tossing the study down on the table in front of her.

"You're ignoring her when she needs you the most. This is a special and scary time in her life and you couldn't be bothered" Amelia said.

Naomi took deep breaths, trying not to get irritated. Getting too agitated would lead to more morning sickness. "I'm not ignoring her Amelia. I see and talk to her every single day".

"It's not the same and you know it. You only interact with her when you have to; you treat her like a colleague, not a friend. You don't call her anymore, you don't come around between patients, you're practically a ghost. I know she and Sam being together can't be easy for you and the baby makes it…"

Raising her hand to cut Amelia off, Naomi said "Please don't; don't assume you know how I feel about any of this. In truth, it doesn't even matter how I feel. I know how close you are to Addison and I can even respect you wanting to stick up for her but you're way off base Amelia. Believe it or not, my world does not revolve around Addison. I have my own life and own problems to deal with and that's been keeping me busy lately. Me not being around has nothing to do with her pregnancy".

"Don't pretend you're not bothered Naomi. You don't even bother coming to the kitchen in the mornings anymore. You're making so much effort to avoid Addison, you're indirectly avoiding the rest of us. But when we do see you, you pretend everything is okay with that fake smile of yours" Amelia insisted, still pacing back and forth.

Naomi glanced at the clock on the wall behind Amelia's head. Why couldn't her appointment have been one hour earlier? Not only did she have to endure this uncomfortable situation, but between looking up at Amelia, her pacing, and her perfume, Naomi was becoming dizzy and nauseated for the countless time today. If that made her sick, she wasn't going to walk into the kitchen, a room with numerous food aromas mixed together, but she couldn't tell Amelia that. "Don't put words in my mouth. I didn't say I wasn't bothered. I was making the point that my feelings about the situation have no bearing on my recent behavior. My life has been hectic lately, it hasn't left much room for anything else. I haven't been to the kitchen because I haven't been hungry; I've been running around so much lately, it's affected my appetite" Naomi explained, slightly annoyed she had to in the first place; especially when the look on Amelia's face said she didn't believe her. But Naomi was mostly telling the truth. Outside of getting drunk one time, and subsequently pregnant, she hadn't even tried to process her feelings. Maya had kept her busy for weeks, she was seeing a record number of patients, and she was fighting through what she believed to be a virus until this morning. But what was really consuming the vast majority of her time was foundation business. She was currently weeding through applications from labs all over the country who wanted grants to fund their research. During the rare free moments she had, she crawled onto the couch to get as much rest as she could. That left little to no time to obsess over how she felt about Addison's pregnancy, let alone purposely ignore her. Naomi wished everyone would stop jumping to conclusions just because she hadn't reacted the way they'd expected.

"Real friends make time for each other, look out for each other, even when they're busy" Amelia countered, continuing to pace.

"Would you please sit down or at least stand in one place; you're making me dizzy" Naomi nearly shouted. Her head was beginning to spin. Breathing in and out, she refocused on Amelia who was finally standing still. "You make a good point. Friends make time for each other but it's also a two way street. If everyone was so worried about me isolating myself, how come no one sought me out? I've been right here this whole time. I haven't given anyone a reason to tiptoe around me on eggshells, but that's how I've been treated".

"I'm seeking you out now" Amelia defended.

Naomi shook her head. "No you're not Amelia; you're not here to check on me. You came here to condemn me for mistreating Addison when I've done no such thing. Frankly, if I was ignoring Addison, I think I would be well within my rights. It would only be fair for me to get some distance to process my feelings; but that's not even the case. Those moments you claim I'm avoiding, have been filled with either more work or sleep. I would love to slow down, take a moment to breathe, give my body a chance to properly recover from how sick I've been feeling lately, but it's just not a luxury I can afford right now. Hopefully in a few days, once the foundation has selected its grant recipients, things will go back to normal, but I just don't have the time right now".

"You've been sick" Amelia asked surprised, really looking at Naomi for the first time. She looked tired and worn down. Had she lost weight? Maybe she really wasn't eating.

"I'm still sick, but work has to get done" Naomi said with mixed feelings. On one hand, she was grateful no one was paying close enough attention to her to guess she was pregnant. But on the other hand, she felt a little neglected. Her eyes started to sting; clearly her hormones were already going haywire.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" Amelia said, sitting down.

"It's fine. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. It's good Addison has you; just get both sides of the story next time okay" Naomi suggested. She glanced at the clock again; she still had thirty minutes to go but her patience had run out. She stood up but had to brace herself against the couch to catch her balance. She put a hand over her mouth as her throat started to constrict, threatening more dry heaving.

"Are you okay" Amelia asked, jumping up to help her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just think I pushed it a little too far today. I actually have a doctor's appointment across town scheduled, so I should get going" Naomi said.

"Do you need someone to drive you"?

"No, I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow okay".

"Sure" Amelia said, as she watched Naomi grab her things and leave. She followed behind her a few moments later. She felt guilty for blaming Naomi for ignoring Addison but something still wasn't right. Why was she going across town when she worked with a multitude of doctors in different specialties? Naomi was not herself and what was worse, she wasn't confiding in anyone about it.

…

"Well, you're definitely pregnant" Jake said, walking back into the examining room.

"Tell me something I don't know" Naomi said, lying back on the table with her eyes closed.

"You're severely dehydrated" he said. "I'm going to put you on a drip before you leave my office. I'm surprised you haven't passed out already".

"I know. I can't keep anything down. You've got to prescribe me something Jake. I can't take it anymore" she pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you" Jake promised, helping Naomi slowly sit up. "I know you're exhausted and miserable right now, but don't forget having a baby is a good thing. Congratulations" he cheered, trying to improve her mood.

Naomi gave a half smile. "Thanks Jake. I know I'll come around; it's just hard to process right now. I thought I was done having kids".

"But you've always wanted more kids" Jake reminded her.

"That was years ago; back when Maya was younger and I was still married to Sam" Naomi said.

"Speaking of significant others, I don't want to be nosy, but I wasn't aware you were dating" Jake said.

Dropping her head, Naomi placed a hand on her forehead. She wasn't in the mood to share embarrassing information but she needed a guy's perspective. Jake was a good listener and he wouldn't be able to repeat their conversation due to doctor-patient confidentiality. "That's because I'm not" she said raising her head. "Let's just say I'll never drink alone at a bar again".

Jake was careful not to react, he just nodded his head. "I see. Do you plan on telling the father if you can track him down" he asked.

"Thanks for being gentle" Naomi said. "To answer you hidden question, yes I remember his name and I know how to reach him. I just don't know if I should. He doesn't seem like the kid friendly type. He's a playboy, he probably doesn't even remember me. I usually wouldn't even entertain a guy like him".

Jake touched Naomi's knee to soothe her. "Look, the circumstances are less than ideal and I know that concerns you; but you have to tell him. Maybe this guy won't step up, there's always a possibility of that happening. It's equally possible he'll take care of his responsibilities. You didn't make this baby by yourself Naomi and you can't make his decisions for him. All you can do is be honest and upfront and whatever happens next is on him. You have to give him a fair chance to prove himself either way".

Naomi ran her hands through her hair. "Yeah, I guess you're right". Her knee began bouncing against the table.

"You're nervous" Jake observed. "You like him, don't you? That's why you don't want to tell him; you're afraid of rejection" he asked.

"What" Naomi exclaimed. "It was one night, I barely know him".

"If there's one thing I know about you Naomi, you're a thinker. I don't care how out of it you were, something about him must have appealed to you on a deeper level. The alcohol just probably gave you the courage to act on it" Jake said.

Naomi looked at Jake like he was crazy. "Leave the psychobabble to the shrinks" she advised.

Jake laughed. "Fine, I'll let it go". Looking down at her chart, he continued "Besides dehydration and the morning sickness, everything else looks fine. I'll get the nurse to start that drip after we finish up. And here are the prescriptions for your prenatal vitamins and anti-nausea medication" he said, handing her two small pieces of paper. "As for your next appointment, since you came in early, I don't want to see you for another six weeks. We'll do your first ultrasound then".

"Alright. Thanks again Jake" Naomi said.

"You're welcome Naomi. And once again congratulations" he smiled, leaving the room.

"Thanks" she said again, laying back on the table and wondering how she was going to get the nerve to see Nate again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Oh my God; this tastes so good" Naomi moaned, smacking her lips and licking her fingers, her table manners nowhere to be found. The lemon butter pasta was melting in her mouth and the cheesy garlic bread complimented it perfectly. After weeks of being too sick to eat, she was making up for lost time. Being pregnant had its advantages. Her senses were on overload, sensitive to everything. That made food taste ten times better. She was enjoying her meal so much, she didn't notice everyone staring at her until she looked up. "What" she asked between mouthfuls. Naomi was at lunch with all of the ladies from the practice but she appeared to be the only one enjoying the food.

"Your appetite is impressive" Violet said, trying to be polite.

"Impressive" Amelia said skeptically. "Try downright scary. She's eating everything in sight, more like inhaling it".

"Leave me alone. You try being either too busy or too sick to eat and see how much food means to you" Naomi defended, biting into another forkful of pasta.

"Yeah, but you're eating like you have a bottomless pit for a stomach. If anyone should be eating like that, it's Addison. She's the one eating for two" Charlotte commented.

'If only they knew' Naomi thought but didn't comment.

"Oh, stop exaggerating guys" Addison said, coming to Naomi's rescue. "I can't believe you were sick for so long and we didn't know".

"Thanks Addison. I'm so glad that foundation mess is over with. All that paperwork kept me so busy, I don't think I was around long enough for anyone to notice". Naomi looked down at her plate as she spoke; it was nearly empty and her appetite was still ravenous. However, she was hesitant to order more food. If she kept eating like this in front of them, they would figure out her secret. A more observant bunch probably would have pieced it together by now; she hadn't exactly been hiding her symptoms very well.

"I'm glad you've rejoined society; I was starting to worry" Violet said.

"And I'm sorry again for accusing you of avoiding Addison because she was pregnant" Amelia added, causing Charlotte and Violet to roll their eyes at her bluntness.

"It's fine, misunderstandings occur all the time" Naomi said waving it off as she took the last bite of her garlic bread. She really didn't want to go down that path. She was taking the whole state of affairs with Addison in stride and found it less and less necessary to analyze her feelings. Going with the flow was a much better option. Plus, she needed to devote her time to preparing for the new life she was bringing into the world; that's where her focus was trained. "This was the perfect lunch" she said, sad to see her plate empty.

"Do you want a bite of my pasta" Addison offered, feeling a little uncomfortable; she'd drawn the same conclusions as Amelia. She'd never been happier to be wrong but the situation still didn't sit right. Naomi was acting so normal, so amicable; however, Addison couldn't shake the feeling of her being more distant than ever. There had to be a meltdown looming in the future. However, if Naomi was choosing to play nice, she'd take it. "My appetite seems to be decreasing instead of increasing. I think the baby plans to sit on my stomach indefinitely".

"Oooh, no thank you" Naomi said. "The tomatoes in your sauce would give me some trouble. I've been having a mild case of acid reflux. I think it's a side effect of the antibiotics I was taking" she lied. In truth, Naomi suspected she had developed acid reflux because her baby would have a head full of hair when he or she was born. The increased production of progesterone in her system to promote the baby's hair growth meant anything that might trigger her reflux was off limits until further notice.

"I would die if I had acid reflux right now. The only thing I've been craving during this pregnancy is orange juice. I can't function without a huge glass every morning" Addison said.

"Your baby is going to be bald just like Sam" Amelia teased.

"That's an old wives' tale Amelia. Acid reflux and heartburn have nothing to do with a baby's hair growth" Charlotte corrected.

"Actually, the studies have been mixed" Naomi said. "While there's no true science to it, there has been evidence that hair growth and acid reflux are related. I know it was true in my case. I barely had any with Maya, and she came out with almost no hair". It was a little frightening how the conversation had begun to reflect her thoughts.

"It doesn't matter, as long as he or she is healthy" Addison said, rubbing her belly. At 21 weeks, she had a noticeable but small bump. She looked more bloated than pregnant.

"I thought you and Sam went for the ultrasound last week. Did you change your mind about finding out the sex of the baby" Violet asked.

"No, the little one was being coy; wouldn't turn over for us to get a good look" Addison pouted. "I'm tempted to give myself another ultrasound back at the office".

"Hello ladies, I hope you're enjoying your lunch" a man said, as he approached their table.

Naomi nearly jumped out of her chair, but she recovered before anyone noticed. She looked up and was immediately drawn to those cool grey eyes. "Nate" she said, like she was asking a question.

A slow smile spread across his face. "Hello Naomi".

"Don't tell me this is one of your restaurants" Naomi said in amazement. What were the odds? She'd taken Jake's advice to heart but hadn't gotten enough courage to call or visit Nate. Now, through some weird twist of fate, he'd popped back up in her life unexpectedly; and he remembered who she was. Her heart began to unexplainably pound harder at that revelation.

"Yep, this is the first one I opened when I moved to Los Angeles" Nate said proudly.

"The food was excellent" Violet said, interjecting. Everyone else at the table nodded in agreement.

"Thank you so much. Is there anything else I can get you ladies" he asked, looking around the table, keeping Naomi in his side eye vision. She was the most striking woman he'd ever laid eyes on . He hadn't been able to get his mind off of her ever since that night a couple months ago. Every woman he'd met since then, he'd compared to Naomi and they had all failed miserably. Looking at her now, she looked even more beautiful than he remembered; there was a certain glow that surrounded her.

"No, we're fine. Thank you" Violet answered.

Nate nodded. "Enjoy the rest of your day ladies" he said, not wanting to leave the table but forcing his legs to move anyway.

Naomi watched him leave out the side of her eye, wondering what she should do. Then she found herself staring at his back, remembering how strong and powerful it felt under her fingertips. It wasn't until someone coughed that she refocused her attention to the table.

"Why did you rush him away from the table" Amelia asked Violet. "He's freaking gorgeous"!

"Because I wanted the scoop from Naomi. Clearly, there was some sexual tension there" Violet answered, staring at Naomi suspiciously.

"How do you two know each other" Addison asked, also curious.

"A couple months ago I left my wallet at the dry cleaners. He found it and was nice enough to return it to me at work" Naomi explained, sticking with Nate's original fib. The real truth had her feeling restless inside.

"And" Violet coaxed.

"And what" Naomi asked. "I haven't seen him since. There's no sexual tension; he was just being a Good Samaritan". Instinctively, she rubbed her stomach, which was still flat, under the table.

"Oh, there was some sexual tension, at least on his side. He couldn't keep his eyes off you" Charlotte said.

Naomi felt heat rush to her cheeks; she wouldn't be able to play it cool much longer. "I doubt that. He was probably sneaking looks at all of us. He definitely has the playboy vibe; and Sam pretty much confirmed it when he came to the office" she said, distracting them.

"Wait, Sam knows him? How" Addison asked.

"You're not going to believe this, I know I didn't. They went to high school together in DC" Naomi revealed.

"Wow, that's crazy" Amelia exclaimed.

"No way" Addison gasped, her mouth falling open. "Sam mentioned running into an old friend a few months ago, but he didn't say it was in your office".

"It's a small world" Naomi said.

"No kidding" Addison agreed.

"Well, I don't care if he's a playboy or not, he definitely only had eyes for you" Charlotte said, not taking Naomi's bait.

"Whatever" Naomi said, shrugging off Charlotte's comments. It was time for a quick exit strategy. Standing up, she grabbed her purse. "I'll be right back, I have to go to the restroom before we head back to work". Walking towards the front of the restaurant, she looked back to make sure her friends could no longer see her. Instead of going to the bathroom, she headed towards the bar where Nate was standing. She was so nervous, her hands started to shake but if she was ever going to find the strength to tell him, it had to be now. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello again" Nate said, facing her. He knew it was Naomi before he turned around; he just seemed to sense her presence when she was near. For instance, Nate never walked the floor during the lunch crowd but had decided to switch things up; seeing her sitting at a table had jarred him. Yet he'd almost expected to see her. Maybe his constant dreams about her had conjured her.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could talk into you in private for a few minutes" Naomi said, her voice uneven.

"Sure, we can talk in my office" he said, leading her back through the kitchen. When they reached the private room, he closed the door and asked "So, what do you want to talk about? Did you change your mind" he asked with that dangerous smile and those smoldering eyes of his.

"No, not exactly" she said, looking at the floor. She needed to concentrate and his face was distracting her.

"Then what is it" Nate asked, studying her. Why did she look so scared?

Naomi looked up at him but couldn't force the words to come out of her mouth; the only thing about to come up was her lunch. Finding the nearest chair, she sat down and began taking deep breaths.

Nate followed her and knelt in front of her, concerned. "What's wrong? Whatever it is, you can tell me. Everything will be okay" he assured.

His eyes looked so sincere; she desperately wanted to believe him. "I'm pregnant" Naomi whispered.

"What did you say" Nate almost shouted, sure he'd heard her wrong.

"I'm pregnant" Naomi said a little louder.

Nate stumbled back, a look of horror on his face. "Why are you telling me this" he asked.

Dread filled Naomi as her veins iced over and froze. She recognized where this conversation was going and it wasn't good; it was her worst case scenario. Her fear was dissipating and turning into anger. "I think you know why" she said tensely.

"No, there's no way" Nate said, gathering himself as he went to sit behind his desk. "What makes you so sure it's mine" he demanded. Of all the nights he had dreamed about seeing her again, events had never unfolded like this. A baby? No fucking way!

"What makes you so sure that I'm a slut who doesn't know who the father of her baby is" Naomi shouted, rage compelling her out of her seat. How dare he even insinuate such a thing?

"It took you no time at all to jump into bed with me. How do I know you haven't done the same with other men" he shouted back, standing up. Nate knew Naomi wasn't the type to sleep around; he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. But how did she expect him to react to such life altering news? He started to apologize when he felt her hand slap him so hard across the face, his vision blurred.

"If there's any whore standing in this room, it's you" Naomi yelled. Angry tears were streaming down her face. How could she have been so stupid?

Nate's apology went out the window as his own anger began to rise. "In all the years I've been on this earth, I've never gotten any woman knocked up. Call me a whore all you want, but I'm a responsible whore. So if you were expecting to come strolling into my office and tell me you're carrying my child without me having any doubts, you're crazy. I have had too many women try to trap me; I can't just take you at your word". He rubbed his jaw, trying to force some feeling back into it.

"Trap you? Why would I want to trap you? I don't need you; I have my own money and am fully capable of raising this baby on my own. I didn't even expect anything from you. I was just trying to do the right thing and let you know. And now that you have made it abundantly clear how you feel on the matter, it makes me happy to know I'll never have to see you again. You won't ever have to worry about me asking for child support or begging you to spend time with your child" Naomi vowed.

"Good, so there's no reason for you to still be standing here" Nate responded.

His easy dismissal of her infuriated Naomi even more. "Fuck you" she yelled, as she walked towards the door.

"I already did, that's how we got into this fucking mess" Nate yelled back.

Naomi's back went rigid as her hand grabbed the doorknob. Turning around, she said "Yeah, and if you were so responsible like you claim, where was the condom? I might have been drunk but I clearly remember you not even thinking about protection. I didn't climb on top of myself and get myself pregnant, so if you want someone to blame, look in the fucking mirror. Hell, I should be blaming you too for being the unfortunate person you decided to become an irresponsible asshole with but I won't. I blame myself for being too tipsy to insist you wrap it up; and I really blame myself for ever letting my guard down around you in the first place but I won't make that mistake twice. Stay the fuck out my life" she said, opening the door and slamming it shut behind her, not bothering to notice the stunned expression on Nate's face. But as she walked through the kitchen, she did notice the stares of the staff. Obviously, they had been yelling loud enough for other people to hear. She ignored them and kept her head held high until she passed through the kitchen's swinging door. For a quick minute, Naomi paused to breathe and wipe her eyes. She couldn't go back to the table until she pulled herself together. Rolling her shoulders, to release the newfound tension in her body, she made her way back to the table.

"Hey, what took so long" Violet asked.

"Yeah, where did you go? I went to the restroom to check on you and you weren't there" Amelia said.

"Sorry, I got a phone call so I stepped outside" Naomi said, sitting down.

"That must have been some phone call, are you okay" Addison asked, worried. Naomi's whole aura had shifted. Her energy felt so dark.

"Sure, nothing I can't handle" Naomi said vaguely. And she would handle it. Now that she knew for sure she would be a single mom, she would find a way to cope.

"Have you been crying? Your eyes are all red and puffy" Charlotte observed. "Are you sure you're okay, you can talk to us" she said, placing a hand on Naomi's arm.

"Yes, I'm sure" she smiled weakly. "It's just my allergies, must be something in the air" Naomi said, offering a lame excuse. No one was convinced, she could tell. But she also didn't have the energy to put on a song and dance elaborate enough for them to believe her. "Let's get going, shall we? I can already hear Cooper complaining about how we took too long and how hard it is to hold down the fort by himself".

Charlotte couldn't help but chuckle. That sounded exactly like her husband. "You guys leave him to me" she assured as they made their way towards the exit. Through the kitchen window, Nate watched them leave, felt his heart break at the sadness he'd put in Naomi's eyes. He'd messed up royally and had no idea how to fix it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for the comments and feedback. I'm trying to stay a chapter or two ahead of the actual chapter I post, so your observations help fine tune and/or alter future chapters. Actually finishing up Chapter six as I post this; it's so long that it will take me a few day just to edit it! I'm so glad you guys like this story, I will try my best to keep it going strong!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Lying in bed, reading a book, and eating a pint of sea salt caramel gelato was becoming Naomi's favorite pastime. Anything that involved caramel ranked pretty high on her 'fun list'. Usually, she was an avid fan of anything chocolate, peanut butter, or both combined, but this baby liked caramel and she was all too happy to oblige. The rich brown color of cooked sugar reminded her of the complexion of Nate's perfect skin. Naomi sighed and put the book she was reading on her nightstand; she couldn't concentrate. She'd been reading the same line for five minutes. Much to her chagrin, her mind would not erase Nate from its memory. "You freaking idiot" Naomi muttered, admonishing him in her head. It had been over a week since their horrendous argument but her rage boiled over every time she thought about it. How could he have said such vile things to her? And why couldn't she just let it go? She'd done her job, told him about the baby. Like Jake had said, whatever happened next was on him. He'd shown his true colors and decided he neither wanted a baby nor wanted to accept he was the biological father. It was one big mess.

For once Naomi wished she would've taken her mother's advice about handsome men and kept her legs closed. But if she had, a miracle wouldn't be happening inside her body. She suddenly felt guilty and overwhelmed with emotion for indirectly wishing her unborn child didn't exist. As she ate another spoonful of gelato to comfort herself, she looked down and at her tummy. "I know you weren't planned but mommy loves you, never forget that. We're going to be okay" she whispered, patting her stomach. She still wasn't showing but if she pressed firmly enough, she could feel a small bump. Her clothes were also starting to feel a little snug which worried her. She was hoping to make it to at least the middle of her second trimester before her pregnancy became obvious. But if her clothes were already getting tight at a little over ten weeks, that would be impossible. She'd either have to come clean sooner than anticipated or get really clever with her wardrobe choices.

Continuing to eat gelato and brainstorming contingency plans, Naomi was distracted by the doorbell ringing. She glanced at the clock; it was after ten. Who would be visiting her so late at night? Maybe the pizza delivery guy had the wrong address. Getting out of bed, gelato in hand, she made her way downstairs. Opening the door without looking out the window first, she saw the last person she ever expected to see again. God, he looked sinful in another one of his custom tailored suits; her body began to involuntarily react to his presence. Then Naomi remembered what transpired the last time she saw him and tried to slam the door in his face.

Nate caught the door and kept it from closing with very little effort. "Naomi please, I'm here to apologize. Please talk to me" he begged.

"What part of stay out of my life did you not understand" Naomi barked. "How do you know where I live anyway" she asked.

"From the time you left your wallet; your work address is not the only thing I memorized. I thought about coming by her so many times over the last few months but I respected your wishes. But not this time, we have to discuss this. You have to give me a chance to make this right" he said sternly. "Let me in Naomi".

Naomi stopped fighting and let the door open wider; it had been a useless attempt anyways. He was so much taller and stronger and her heart hadn't really been in it. Her caramel had been too important for her to put down. She backed up to let him enter, caught a whiff of his spicy cologne and tried not to swoon. His unexpected appearance was making it hard to forget she was mad at him. "Talk" she said, trying to focus.

"Can we sit down somewhere" Nate asked, not wanting to talk in the foyer of her house.

"I don't see how sitting has anything to do with your mouth moving" she responded, being petty.

"Naomi please" he begged; she was making it ten times harder than it already was.

She looked him up and down and studied him closely; he looked tortured like he hadn't slept in days. Maybe it was worth truly hearing what he had to say; it could give her some closure. If he needed to sit down to get his thoughts out, so be it. "Fine" Naomi relented. The quicker she let him say his peace, the quicker he would get out of her life and stop causing so many conflicting emotions. She headed for the living room and motioned for Nate to follow her.

Nate's eyes drifted down to Naomi's plump ass as he followed behind her. Her clothes, short shorts and as skimpy tank top, barely covered her body. Her shapely thighs and toned legs teased him as her hips switched back and forth. "Do you always answer the door dressed like that" he couldn't help asking.

"I'm always hot lately; that's what happens when you're pregnant" Naomi said, not really answering his question. She plopped down sideways on one end of the couch and put her feet up. Gathering another spoonful of gelato, she slowly licked it before closing her mouth around it. Her eyes closed in pleasure; why hadn't her and caramel been better friends before. "I thought you were supposed to be talking" she mumbled over the cold treat, her eyes still closed. If they were open, she would have seen Nate practically drooling over the sensuous way she was eating.

Nate coughed and shook his head. "You have a beautiful home" he complimented her , as he walked around the room before heading towards the couch. He knew Naomi put her feet up to create distance but he ignored her desire for boundaries and lifted her legs so that they now rested on his lap when he sat down. He turned and looked deeply into her eyes "It looks like you've done well for yourself. I can see why you said you didn't need me".

"Then what are you doing here" Naomi asked, trying not so show how much he affected her. "You've made it clear you want nothing to do with this baby; you don't even believe it's yours. That makes whatever brief relationship we had done. There's no need for us to ever contact the other again".

"I know it's mine, there's no doubt in my mind. I'm truly and deeply sorry for ever questioning your morality. Inside, I never doubted you and I regretted those words as soon as they left my mouth. It was a stupid kneejerk reaction" Nate said, looking genuinely remorseful.

Naomi put down her now empty pint of gelato. "It was really mean and it hurt" she admitted, her voice cracking with the pain.

"I'm so sorry. I was thrown for a loop. I've never wanted kids, never planned on having kids. And then the woman whose been haunting my dreams pops up out of nowhere nine weeks later and tells me she's carrying my child. I didn't know how to react. It's no excuse but I was truly in a state of shock".

"Haunting your dreams" Naomi asked, probing.

"You don't realize how beautiful and captivating you are. Like I said that first night, it's not a line. It's true. And the things that went on in that hotel room…..let's just say no other woman could ever measure up" Nate said, placing his hand on her knee.

Feeling her heart speed up, Naomi looked away from him. Even when he was being sincere, he was a sweet talker. She was tempted to tell Nate that she'd been stalked by that night too; how he had pleasured her in ways she'd never experienced but she stopped herself. She wanted to hang on to her anger a little bit longer. "I appreciate the compliment and your apology but we still have an existing problem. You don't want a baby and I'm having one" she said, looking back at him.

"I want to be there for the baby" Nate said.

Why was there a sudden turnaround in his attitude? Naomi was hesitant to believe him. "That's nice of you to say but you don't have to feel guilty. I am fully prepared to raise this kid on my own. There's no need for you to feel trapped by unwanted obligations. I don't want you to look back ten years from now wishing you ran while you still could. The last thing a child needs is to be resented".

Nate scooted closer to her, demanding her undivided attention. "Listen to me closely. I've had a week to think this thing through so I'm not making this decision lightly. Growing up, my home life was a constant nightmare that I couldn't escape. My father was a retired Marine who drank too much and when he wasn't verbally abusing my mother, he was cheating on her. As for his children, he didn't even bother to acknowledge we existed. He never spoke more than two words to me and yet my whole outlook on life has been warped by him. I never wanted to treat a woman like he treated my mother so I decided to never settle down. I made it a habit to never make women promises I couldn't keep or stick around long enough for them to get too attached. I've never wanted kids because I didn't want to disappoint them like my father disappointed me. He never even spared enough time to teach me how to be a man, let alone someone's father. My mother is a great woman who compensated the best way she could, but I had to figure a lot out on my own".

"Nate, I…" Naomi started.

"I'm not finished" Nate interjected. He took a deep breath and continued. "When you told me you were pregnant, all I could think about is that it wasn't a part of my life plan. And given my childhood, it also scared the shit out of me. I was trying to find any reason for why it couldn't be true. In the process, I tried to blame you and again I will forever be sorry for my actions. I immediately wanted to make it right, but I knew I couldn't speak with you again until I knew how I felt and exactly what I wanted to say. What I discovered is this….I don't only want to be there for the baby, I actually want this baby. I am not going to let my fears of being a terrible father stop me from taking care of my responsibilities and loving him or her. If anything, I'm stubborn, I'm going to prove that I can be a great dad despite my upbringing. And I want you. I don't want to just raise a child with you, I want to be with you. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were different. There have been a few women over the years that have caught my interest but they pale in comparison to you; not one of them has ever made me consider settling down. The very first time I met you, I had to remind myself that I wasn't a relationship type guy. But I am now. You make me want to be a different person, a better man. It's time to grow up. I'm done playing around, I want you and only you" Nate confessed.

Naomi looked like a fish out of water. Her lips were opening and closing but no words were coming out. How could she stay angry at him when he said things like that? His words made her feel warm and tingly inside; they also scared her.

"You can talk now. Please say something" Nate said, her silence making him uncomfortable. He'd never shared his background or put his heart on the line for any woman. He desperately hoped she didn't trample all over it. He squeezed her thigh, began stroking it, trying to provoke any reaction from her.

"That's a lot of information to process" Naomi said slowly. "This conversation is just so….please stop doing that" she begged, as Nate began kneading the inside of her thigh.

"Tell me what you're thinking" Nate requested, his hand going motionless.

"I think that if you really want to be in this child's life, I have no problem with it. I would never maliciously keep a child from their father. Your childhood was awful; the fact that you overcame it speaks highly to your character. You might be scared, but that hints at you becoming a wonderful dad. As for us…Nate, we barely know each other. We've never been out on a date. If circumstances were different, you wouldn't be saying things like this" Naomi rationalized.

Nate went back to kneading her thigh. "You're wrong. It might have taken me longer but I would've eventually realized you're what I wanted. I should have known from the very first night. I never, and I mean _never_, forget about using protection. That night, it never even occurred to me. It just felt so natural to not have any barriers between us. I wanted to connect with you on a deeper level from the beginning and didn't realize it. The buried romantic side of me would say this baby is fate pulling us together". His voice grew husky as his eyes roamed her body; he wanted her so badly he could taste it.

"You sure have a way with words" Naomi sighed, slowly giving in. He had magic hands too; her body was relaxing and sinking further into the couch. When Nate's hands slowly began creeping up, she didn't stop him.

He leaned closer to her until their faces were almost touching. "Were my words enough to convince you that we belong together" he asked, but didn't give her a chance to answer. Grabbing her hip, he yanked her closer until their lips collided. Her lips felt sticky from the caramel; it made them smell so sweet, taste so delectable. Feasting on her mouth was like eating the most forbidden fruit. His hands began drifting, looking for more trouble to get into. Her skin was so soft, it felt like he was touching the smoothest satin. His hands massaged and kneaded their way up the inside of her shirt until he reached her blessed mounds; they were so full and round. Pulling down the cups of her bra, he teased her nipples which were already firm and protruding. They were as hard as diamonds.

"Ahhh" Naomi gasped, her mouth opening wide enough for Nate to slip his tongue inside. It was apparent that's not all he wanted to slip into her body; Naomi had no objections, she craved it. Gripping a fistful of his striped silk tie, she drew him closer, really sinking into the kiss. Waves of electrically charged emotion flowed through her body, reaching the tiniest nerve endings from the top of head to the tip of her toes. Her body was so charged with want and desire, anyone who touched her other than Nate, whose passion matched hers, would be electrocuted. Kissing him sober was ten times better than kissing him drunk. It temporarily wiped her memory clean and made her forgo common sense. Then the baby popped into her head and she came back to her senses. "Wait, wait" she moaned, "we shouldn't be doing this". She tried to pull her lips away but Nate's kept following her and her lips kept responding. Finally, she managed to push him away and catch her breath.

Nate was panting heavily, like he had just run a marathon. He wanted to keep running though; he was just getting started. He pulled Naomi into his lap and tried to kiss her again; her hand blocked his mouth from accomplishing his goal. "What the matter" he asked, his voice hoarse, his eyes full of want.

"We need to slow down" she said.

He looked down at her stomach then back up at her. "Don't you think it's a little late for that" Nate asked, placing a hand on her stomach for emphasis.

Naomi exhaled. "No it's not. You say you want to be with me and if I'm being completely honest, I haven't been able to delete you from my mind since we've met. And lord knows I've tried; something inside me refuses to let you go. I'm open to exploring what we could be but I don't want to rush anything. I've been burned a couple times the last few years which makes me hesitant to jump the gun. You just admitted that relationships aren't your thing; this is new for you. So, let's just take our time and really get to know each other. We have to be cautious, this is not just about us anymore" she explained, placing her hand over his.

Nate looked down at her stomach again and really thought about the life that was growing in her womb. He couldn't wrap his head around it; it truly was a miracle. He suddenly felt very humbled. Resting his forehead against Naomi's, he nodded his head. "You're right. You're absolutely right. It still doesn't keep me from wanting you though".

"I want you too" Naomi admitted.

Groaning in frustration, Nate wrapped his arms around her waist. "Tell you what, let me take you out on a date".

"A date" Naomi asked, her eyebrow arching.

"Yes, a date. You said we should take this slow. Most people go out on dates before they have children together. I know we're doing it a little backwards but it doesn't matter. We'll write our own path. So how about I pick you up Friday night at eight o'clock"?

Naomi chuckled. "You've got a deal".

"Good" Nate smiled. The soft warm inviting expression on Naomi's face made him happy; and it drew him in again, making his desire for her even stronger. "I should get going" he announced after a few moments of them staring at each other. "I'm not sure how much longer I can keep my hands off you".

Naomi was hesitant to let him get up; what had started off as an uneventful night had potentially become one of the best nights of her life. But he was right; she was running low on self-control too. Standing up, she grabbed Nate's hand and walked him to the door.

Looking down at her, Nate leaned down and planted a delicate kiss on her lips. "See you in three days".

"See you in three days" she whispered, reciprocating him with another kiss before she watched him get in his car and drive away, his eyes trained on her the whole time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Three days felt like an eternity; seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours, hours like days, and days like years. By the time Friday arrived, Naomi was so jittery and excited, a constant stream of butterflies fluttered in her belly all day, keeping the baby company. She'd gotten through the day by sheer force of will and was now anxious to get home and get ready for her date with Nate. Stepping onto the elevator, she contemplated what to wear for the hundredth time as the lift descended. It was insane, but she wanted to look good for him. When the elevator doors opened on the first floor, she was surprised to see everyone from the practice standing around the lobby talking. "What's going on" she asked, walking towards them.

"Hey Naomi" Violet said cheerfully. "I was just about to call you. For once, everyone is free tonight. We're all going down the street for happy hour and dinner. Everybody's schedules have been so out sync lately, it'll be a great opportunity to catch up on each other's lives. Care to join"?

"I'm sorry, I can't" she said, mildly disheartened. A small part of Naomi really wanted to sit down with her friends and tell them about the changes in her life. However, she wasn't big on trust these days; privacy felt safer to her. Plus, there were so many aspects of her life that felt unstable. There were so many different paths she could find herself wandering down. The road she most wanted to take had the potential to start tonight; a date with Nate would hopefully better define her future.

"Not even for one drink" Pete asked.

"No, I already have plans" Naomi said. She glanced at her wristwatch to check the time. "As a matter of fact, I'm running late. I need to get home and change. You guys have fun, I want to hear how it went on Monday morning". Waving, she quickly exited the office building and hurried towards her car.

"Remember when she used to be the predictable one" Cooper said, looking after Naomi. "Now the only predictable thing about her is her unpredictability".

"She's so closed off now; I wish she would let us in" Amelia said. The feeling that something wasn't right continued to nag her. After contemplating her conversation with Naomi for several weeks, Amelia had come to the conclusion she hadn't been entirely wrong. Maybe Naomi hadn't been purposely isolating herself physically, but emotionally she'd almost completely shut them out. She was still pleasant and friendly, but much more reserved.

"Well, a lot has transpired in recent months" Violet said, alluding to Addison's pregnancy. "She'll come around eventually". No one made direct eye contact, but the focus shifted in Sam and Addison's direction. They both looked conflicted, torn between two emotions; guilt and happiness.

Pete, seeing the tension start to grow, spoke up. "Who's ready for drinks? First round is on me" he announced, headed towards the door.

…..

Naomi inspected the black dress she'd put on in her full length mirror. Technically, it still fit and there was enough room in it to move around comfortably, but she wasn't used to it looking so tight. The dress fabric was stretchy, naturally clinging to her curves; curves that were becoming more defined. Was her mind playing tricks on her or had her hips already begun to spread? Her breasts had unmistakably grown; they were barely fitting into her bra. What used to be a mild display of cleavage when she wore the dress was now the main attraction. She didn't remember her body shifting as quickly when she was pregnant with Maya. However, Naomi had to remind herself she'd been in her early twenties. Having another baby eighteen years later was bound to be different because of age alone. For the thousandth time, Naomi debated changing into another dress. She knew she would face the same or similar issues, but being pregnant was making her feel so insecure about her body image. As she did one last turn in the mirror, the doorbell rang. She guessed the dress would have to do.

When Naomi opened the door, Nate's breath caught in his throat. He was absolutely mesmerized, her beauty was enchanting. And if he played his cards right, she would be his.

Already self-conscious, Naomi began to fidget under his intense stare. Why wasn't he speaking? "Is something wrong" she asked nervously.

Nate continued to stare, his eyes roaming and appreciating every inch of her body. "Are you sure you're pregnant"?

Naomi thought about all the changes going on in her body. "Yes, I'm sure" she nodded implicitly.

"Good because I would have had to impregnate you before we left the house. It's the only way I'm going to be able to keep other men away from you. And that's not even a guarantee" Nate said, stepping closer to her. "That's my long-winded way of saying you look absolutely ravishing. Thank you for agreeing to this date with me".

Naomi blushed so hard, a faint shade of pink appeared on her chocolate cheeks. She didn't think she'd ever get used to Nate's sweet compliments. Laughing, she said "Thank you. You look pretty tempting yourself". Nate could hang a suit like nobody's business. The only thing he looked better in was nothing at all. Naomi involuntarily bit her lip.

"These are for you" Nate said, producing a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. The colors were bright and colorful, containing birds of paradise and orchids. "Exotic flowers for an exotic beauty".

"They're beautiful" Naomi exclaimed, jumping into Nate's open arms and hugging him. "Thank you" she said softly.

Surprised, Nate held her for a moment, felt her womanly softness underneath his hands, and inhaled her sweet scent. "You're very welcome" he said quietly.

What made her act so impulsive around him? Stepping back, feeling a little embarrassed, she looked down at the flowers. "I should put these in water".

Nate lifted her chin; he didn't ever want her to feel embarrassed or afraid to look at him. "Bring them with us; I know the perfect place for them. Speaking of which, we should probably get going" he said, holding out his arm.

Naomi wrapped her hand around his arm and smiled. Nate had the unique ability to make her nervous one minute and comfortable the next. "Where are we going tonight"?

"Oh, here and there" Nate teased as he opened the car door for her. "It's a surprise so just sit back and relax".

Putting up no complaints or arguments, Naomi slid into the passenger side. "So tell me more about yourself Mr. Nate….Oh my God! I don't even know your last name" Naomi exclaimed, shocked and mortified, as Nate began to drive.

"Which is why we're getting to know each other" Nate responded, easing her abashment. "My full name is Nathaniel Keon Reed. My father is African American and my mother is Polynesian. They met when my dad was stationed in Hawaii, which is where I was born. When my father was forced to retire early due to an injury he sustained on the base, he packed my mother, me, and my two little sisters up and moved us six thousand miles away to his hometown of Washington DC. I was ten years old. I don't think he ever got over military life; because of it, his already heavy drinking problem took a turn for the worse and he never tried to recover. It all went downhill from there. Things were never ideal, but that's when I realized I would never have the father I wanted. When he died, it felt more like a relief than a reason to cry".

"Nate, I'm so sorry" Naomi said, touching his arm.

"Don't be. I'm not sorry. Living through that made me a stronger individual. And I have the greatest mother and two sisters any big brother would be proud of. Kimberly is a lawyer and Rachel is a journalist for the New York Times".

They sound like wonderful people" Naomi said.

"They are. Enough about me. What is your family like" Nate asked, as he continued to navigate the streets of Los Angeles.

"Well, it was just me, my parents, and my older brother, Isaac. I love my brother so much; we don't talk or see each other as much as I'd like. He's out of the country half the year working as a photographer for National Geographic. My mother and I have a love-hate relationship. We care about each other but our communication is terrible; we just see the world so differently. She is too analytical for me and I'm too emotional for her. On the other hand, I absolutely adored my father. I was a daddy's girl up until the day he passed away six years ago. My father was a military man as well. He was in the Air force as a fighter jet pilot. That's how he died, testing a new experimental jet. He was obsessed with aviation even as a little boy. I was actually born on a base in Berlin, Germany and we lived there until I was three. From there, we moved to New York City where I stayed until I went to medical school at Harvard".

"I'm sorry about your loss" Nate expressed.

"Thank you. I miss him but I choose to focus on all the wonderful years I was able to have with him" Naomi replied.

"That's a great outlook to have" Nate said, commending her attitude. Making a right at the next light, he decelerated the car and turned into an empty parking lot.

"Hey, I know this place" Naomi said, starring the closed restaurant as Nate drove up to the front door. "I've never eaten here but I've heard great things. I hear it's really hard to get a reservation too".

"It's probably my most successful restaurant not only in Los Angeles but in the other cities as well" Nate commented.

"You own this place too" Naomi asked rhetorically, her eyes growing wide. She looked back at the restaurant, extremely impressed. Then she noted the empty parking lot again. "Where are all the people? I heard this place usually has a line out the door, especially during the weekend".

"I had the place closed down for the night. I wanted to cook for you so we have the restaurant all to ourselves" Nate explained. Getting out, he walked around and opened Naomi's door.

She was nearly speechless. "Nate…you shouldn't have…all the money you'll lose…"

"I'm not worried about money, I have plenty of it. Besides, I have a feeling you're worth it" he said, pulling her from the car and escorting her inside.

Her stomach fluttered; Nate was off to a flawless start. "Wow, it's beautiful in here" Naomi whispered loudly, as they walked through the dining area. The majority of the food served there was seafood, and the whole restaurant looked like one huge aquarium. There were fish tanks everywhere with bright coral and tropical fish. Blue lighting gave patrons the feeling they were eating under the sea.

"Thank you" Nate said. "I was inspired by growing up in Hawaii. This place make me feel the most at home" he explained as they passed through a door into an immaculately clean, pristine, and gorgeous in in its own right kitchen. A small intimate table set for two with candles waiting to be lit and an empty crystal vase was positioned right in front of the long metal counter. "I told you I had the perfect place for those flowers" Nate smiled, pointing to the vase.

"You did" Naomi smiled.

Pausing at the table, Nate shrugged out of his suit jacket and draped it over one of the chairs. Rolling up his sleeves and tucking his tie into his shirt, he said "I have a confession. I did some research on what pregnant women can eat. I was taken aback by how many restrictions there are; it caused me to throw out half my menu ideas. But I finally settled on salmon with a teriyaki glaze accompanied by wild rice and baby asparagus. If you don't want that, I'll cook anything you request".

Naomi placed her hand on his chest, reached up on tip toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Where had he come from? "I can't believe how thoughtful you are. Don't change a thing. The menu sounds amazing".

She was so close, all he had to do was turn his head a few inches and his lips would be touching hers. But this night was about her, more specifically about pleasing her. What he wanted would have to wait. Still, he couldn't resist pulling her close and holding her again. This was the second time tonight; the next time she jumped into his arms, he didn't know if he would be able to control himself. Backing up while he could, he said "why don't you get those flowers into the vase and I'll get dinner started"?

…

"I'm so full, I could burst. The food was heavenly" Naomi gushed, wiping her mouth with a cloth napkin.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Nate said, smiling.

"That's the understatement of the century. How did you get into cooking" she asked.

"My mom. She noticed how restless I was as a child so in order to prevent me from getting into trouble, she started giving me cooking lessons. I fell in love with it; it was the only thing that would calm my mind. Cooking is like therapy for me. It wasn't until high school though that I realized I could make a career out it. On my counselor's suggestion, I applied to Le Cordon Bleu in Paris and got in. When I came back home to DC, I worked at a restaurant for all of three months before I realized I couldn't work for someone else the rest of my life. Another three months later, I opened up my very first café and the rest is history. Life has been very kind to me over the last twenty years".

"I'm sure your hard work had something to do with it" Naomi said confidently. "What made you come to Los Angeles"?

"The restlessness; I can still feel it sometimes. I usually don't stay in one place more than five years. Los Angeles has been the first city I've considered staying longer. Now, I have a reason to stay" Nate said, touching Naomi's hand.

The butterflies began fluttering faster in Naomi's stomach.

"So, how did you wind up out here? I'm assuming you came with Sam" Nate asked, turning the conversation around on her.

"Yes, we met in medical school. We didn't even graduate before we walked down the aisle. His dream was to move to California and I was so in love, I didn't care where we lived as long as I was with him" Naomi said, thinking about how much had changed since then.

"Did you have any children with him" Nate asked. Naomi seemed too comfortable with her pregnancy to have not already experienced it before.

"Yes, we have a daughter named Maya. I was pregnant with her during my first year of residency. That had to be the most stressful time of my life. But to see the young woman she's turned into, it was worth it. She'll be eighteen next month and she just started her first semester at Columbia University" Naomi beamed proudly.

"Walking in her mother's footsteps I see. I hope this little one does the same".

"Your footsteps wouldn't be a bad path to take either" Naomi assured.

"Your feet are better" Nate joked, even though he meant it. "So how does Maya feel about her parents having more children"?

"With her father, I think she's confused. She loves her dad and she loves his girlfriend, Addison. Addison and I, all three of us really, have been best friends since medical school. She was the maid of honor at my wedding. So to see them together is weird for her, and she is kind enough to care about my feelings. Frankly, I think she's happy to be away at school so she doesn't have to deal with it. Her father and I would never make her pick sides, but I think she feels she has to. Concerning me, she doesn't know I'm pregnant. No one does except for you" Naomi confessed.

Nate sat back in his chair, stunned. "And why is that"?

"Because I haven't felt like telling anyone; I don't want people in my business. They'll find out when I'm ready to share or it becomes too obvious to keep a secret any longer" Naomi explained.

"But isn't this the time when you need the most support? What would you have done if I hadn't come to my senses" Nate asked, confused.

"The same thing" Naomi answered simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"There's got to be a deeper story there. Does it have to do with Sam and this best friend of yours"?

Naomi sighed, ran a hand through her hair. "When I found out Sam and Addison were dating, I was so hurt. But despite the pain, I tried to pretend like everything was normal because I loved them and our friendship was worth keeping intact. I kept acting like nothing had changed when everything had changed. I was finally getting to a place where even though I didn't like it, I could deal. Then she told me she was pregnant. News of them as a couple made me feel like I got stabbed in the heart; learning they were starting a family made me feel gutted like a fish. You know the rest; that's how we got here tonight. And since that night, I haven't even tried to process how I feel about the situation, it's just too hard right now. My own life has been so hectic between work and finding out I was pregnant; it's served as a great distraction. But one thing I have discovered, is that I can breathe so much easier now. Not having the time to pretend everything is normal has been a load off my shoulders. I still work with them and see them every day; I'm always nice but I don't put in the extra effort to make-believe like our friendship isn't damaged. I don't feel the need to confide in them or share my personal life with them anymore. Because more than the hurt and pain their relationship caused me, it was the broken trust that has caused the most destruction. And unfortunately, my mistrust of them has been projected onto the rest of our mutual friends and colleagues. I wish I could separate my feelings but I can't; plus I don't want to put our friends in the middle so it's just better for me to remain civil, but less engaged. They don't need to know anything about you or our baby until I feel like telling them".

"I see. Are you embarrassed by me" Nate wondered, uncertain how to feel.

"No" Naomi said fervently. "If anything, I'm embarrassed by the circumstances under which we met. One night stands aren't my style; my behavior was so out of character. But I don't regret it for a minute. There were times where I tried to convince myself it shouldn't have happened, but I'm happy it did. And now I'm being selfish. I don't want to share you. I don't want to answer questions about you, worry about how pure someone's intentions are. I want you to myself, at least until we figure out where this is going".

Nate couldn't take it anymore. Leaning over the table, he gently grabbed Naomi's face and kissed her softly. She was so open and receptive, kissing him right back. When the kiss ended, he kept his face close to hers. "I understand what you're saying and sympathize with how you feel. The whole situation can't be easy for you. And I don't want to share you either, but from the little I know about you, you're one of the warmest people I've ever met. You need your friends, or at least one person other than me that you can lean on. You're independent and strong but that doesn't mean you have to bear the burden by yourself. I'm not trying to force you to come clean about me or the baby but maybe you should at least consider confiding in someone, for your sake. Give your other friends some credit".

"Fine, I'll consider it but I'm not making any promises" Naomi conceded.

"Good" Nate said, kissing her again before sitting back.

"Speaking of friends, what does our involvement mean for you and Sam? Have you spoken to him" Naomi asked.

"No. We forgot to exchange numbers. But honestly, I'm thinking we should just leave our friendship where it belongs, in the past. I have a feeling once he finds out about us, he won't take it well. It won't matter that we had sex before I knew you were his ex-wife" Nate answered.

"After you left, he warned me about you. Told me you had quite the reputation even back in high school. I'd already assumed you had no problem getting women but coming from him, it was strange. For a moment, I thought he was jealous but then I remembered he didn't know about us; which means, you two have a rough past" Naomi concluded.

Nate mumbled something under his breath too low for Naomi to hear.

"I missed that" Naomi prodded him.

"I don't want to talk about Sam anymore. He and I will have to probably sit down and talk eventually but let's just let it go for now" Nate suggested.

Naomi looked at Nate's shift in demeanor. Whatever the source of tension, it was deep-rooted. As much as she wanted to know, she didn't want the good vibes from this evening to be ruined. Letting it go and trying to get back on track, she said "Thank you so much for dinner; it was truly the best meal I've possibly ever had. What other tricks do you have up your sleeve for tonight"?

Nate smiled slyly; not only did he appreciate Naomi dropping the subject, he was excited about the next part of their evening. "I thought I'd take you dancing at a popular salsa club downtown".

"I don't think so" Naomi automatically said, shaking her head.

"Why not" Nate asked, amused by her reaction.

"First of all, I'm so stuffed, I don't think know if I will be able to stand up let alone dance. And secondly, I'm pregnant. That is so inappropriate to go to a club" Naomi exclaimed.

"Dancing is perfect; you can burn off all the calories you just consumed. It's not like you're ready to pop Naomi, you're not even showing. Don't you want to dance with me? Or are you afraid of getting too close" he challenged.

Naomi realized what he was doing but took the bait anyway. "Getting too close is exactly how a baby wound up in my belly" she quipped back, touching her stomach. "Alright Mr. Reed, let's go".

…

She was having the time of her life. The ambiance was dark and smoky, creating a very sensual and intimate atmosphere. The music was hot and fast, driving Naomi to move her body in ways she'd only done in the privacy of her bedroom. Nate was all over her; dancing with him was like having hot, sweaty and passionate sex in a room full of strangers and not caring. He took her hand and spun her around so that her back was flat against his chest. Grabbing her waist, he began moving against her, encouraging her to pick up his rhythm. If there was a definition for bumpin' and grindin', their picture would be next to it. They were so into the music and each other, the eyes staring at them didn't faze them. A drop of sweat fell down Naomi's neck and rolled down into her cleavage. The wetness on her skin was turning her on; feeling sweaty had never felt so good. She closed her eyes and got lost even further in the music.

"Aren't you glad you came" Nate whispered in her ear.

Naomi turned around and pressed her chest against him. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? Admit it, you love dancing with me" Naomi teased. She felt so emboldened and alive here; no inhibitions held her back. And the way Nate had been staring at her all night made her feel like the sexiest woman in the whole world.

"I couldn't deny it even if I tried" Nate admitted.

"That's what I thought" she smiled. "God, I hate to leave the dance floor but I'm dying of thirst. I need water".

"I can take care of that. We'll take a quick water break and be back out on the dance floor in no time" Nate said, taking Naomi's hand and leading her towards the bar.

"Naomi, is that you"?

Jumping, Naomi turned in the direction she heard her name being called and came face to face with Amelia. "Amelia, what are you doing here? Is anyone else with you" she asked, panicked.

"I'm wondering the same thing about you; and before you freak out, everyone went home after dinner, I was the only one not ready to call it quits" she replied, apparently just as startled as Naomi about running into each other. "Isn't that the guy from the restaurant with you. I thought you said there was nothing going on".

"Maybe you should tell her the truth, she looks really worried about you" Nate whispered in her ear, as he put a hand around her waist; a move Amelia didn't miss.

Naomi sighed; Nate was right but she didn't want to get into it tonight. "Yes, this is Nate" she said, introducing them to each other.

"Nice to meet you" Nate said, holding out his hand for Amelia.

"Likewise" Amelia said unconvincingly; but she did take his hand.

"Look Amelia, I'll explain everything to you, just not tonight. Come find me Monday at work and I'll tell you what you want to know. Until then, please don't tell anyone you saw me here" she pleaded.

"You promise"?

"I promise" Naomi said.

"Okay then, I'll see you bright and early Monday morning" Amelia said, then walked away.

"So how about that water" Nate said.

"I think I'm ready to go home now" Naomi said, her dancing high blown.

"Sure" Nate said, squeezing her tighter and guiding her towards the exit.

….

They were back on her front porch, where the evening had begun. "Thank you for the perfect date" Naomi said sincerely.

"It was my pleasure" Nate said, kissing her gently and then kissing her hand. "I'll call you tomorrow; I'm already planning our next date in my head" he added, as he began to walk down the walkway.

"Wait" Naomi shouted, beckoning him to come back.

"What is it" he asked, concerned.

"I know I said we should take things slow but….I'm pregnant and hormonal and I have the right to change my mind. I want you to stay" Naomi declared.

Nate's heartbeat quickened. "Are you sure"? He'd been hoping, but was intent on moving at her pace.

Instead of answering him straightaway, Naomi pulled his face down and captured his lips. She nibbled on his bottom lip, kissed him so passionately, her breath was shaky when she pulled away. "Yes, I'm sure". Unlocking the door, she yanked Nate by the belt and urged him to follow her in the house.

As soon as the door closed, Nate suddenly came alive and seized Naomi in his arms. Pushing her against the wall at the foot of the stairs, their lips crashed against each other as their hands roamed, pulling at clothing. Lifting her leg, Nate wrapped it around his waist. As his penis grew hard and rigid, he began grinding against Naomi, igniting her fiery Inferno.

"Nate" she moaned, as their lips continued to battle. Closing her eyes, she felt completely disoriented when Nate turned her around and pressed her front side against the wall. Torturously slow, he unzipped her dress and unhooked her bra. He leaned down to kiss her shoulder. Naomi felt a shiver go down her spine when she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. Her skin was on fire. His hands wandered down her legs only for his fingers to rake up the side of her thighs, pulling the dress up with them. Ripping her lace panties off, he reached around front and applied pressure to her clit, stirring her as she felt his stiffness pressing against her ass. Kissing down her neck, he groaned "you are so damn irresistible".

"Please Nate" Naomi begged. "I can't take it anymore". He complied. Unbuckling his pants and letting them drop to his ankles, he lifted her dress higher and entered her sweet center from behind. Grabbing her hands, he raised them above her head and pinned them against the wall. He continued to kiss her shoulders, neck, and back as he moved in and out of her. Naomi began shaking, her eyes rolling back into her head. Her knees were buckling; Nate's strength and support was the only thing keeping her upright. Right before she climaxed, she leaned back into his chest. Turning her head sideways, she leaned up and kissed him, receiving his tongue as her body exploded into a million fireworks. "Ahhhh….shit….Nate" she screamed as wave after wave of orgasmic spasms consumed her. Soaking in the sensations, she kept her hips moving, met Nate's thrusts with ferocity, and squeezed her inner walls around him until he finally came, joining her in curses to the heavens above.

Leaning against the wall, completely spent, Naomi would have fell asleep standing up if Nate hadn't alerted her with another kiss on her shoulder. Turning around, she smiled up at him. "We barely made it through the door…again".

"I know. It's your fault; you and those seductive kisses" Nate said. "I say for the next round, we take our sweet time". Tugging at her dress, it fell completely off her shoulders and hit the floor, her bra not too far behind. The only thing she was wearing was five inch heels. The image caused Nate's manhood to grow again. Naomi returned the favor and finished unbuttoning his shirt and removing his tie. As he stepped out of his shoes, socks, and pants, Naomi grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. "Lets" she agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. I know some are wondering when the practice, especially Sam is going to find out Naomi is pregnant and with Nate. I promise they will find out soon but its still a few chapters away. Just bear with me. Hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Second by second, Naomi regained consciousness. Last night had been a fantasy come true. From beginning to end, Nate had catered to her every whim and want. And when they'd made it home….Naomi felt tingly all over just thinking about it. It wasn't just the way he'd kissed and licked every inch of her skin; it was the way he caressed her, held her, comforted her, and looked at her like he was seeing straight into her soul. There was a deep connection between them that she had never experienced with anyone. Wanting to feel his closeness again, Naomi reached her hand out expecting to feel a warm muscular chest on the other side of the bed. However, she was greeted by cooling sheets and an empty space where Nate's body should be. Jumping up in bed and gathering the sheets around her naked body, she looked around. Where had he gone? Had he pulled the same move she had after their first encounter? Panic and humiliation were starting to settle in when he walked through the bedroom door carrying a tray.

"Good morning beautiful" he smiled, placing the tray over her lap and sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. Leaning over, he kissed the tip of her nose, then her lips.

"Morning" she blushed, feeling guilty for assuming the worst. "You scared me for a minute; I didn't know where you'd gone" Naomi admitted.

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me" Nate told her. "I wanted to make you breakfast; I came up with a spinach and mushroom omelet, a side of fruit, decaf coffee, and fresh squeezed orange juice".

"Good, because I don't want you going anywhere" Naomi said, her tone serious.

"There's nowhere else I want to be" Nate replied, equally serious. "Now eat up; you and the baby have to stay strong and healthy".

Feeling reassured by his words, she looked down at her plate for the first time. "Thank you for breakfast. It looks great except….." Naomi started, her words drifting off.

"What"?

"I can't have orange juice. Being pregnant has given me acid reflux" she said, wincing slightly. He'd gone through so much trouble.

"No problem" Nate said, picking up the glass. "I'll take care of the juice, you take care of everything else. Deal"?

"Deal" Naomi said, kissing him to show her gratitude. Digging in, she took her first bite of the omelet and sighed in pleasure. The food melted in her mouth. The man could definitely cook anything. "You're going to spoil me with all this delicious food".

"That's fine by me" Nate said. "You've already spoiled me with that beautiful smile of yours".

Naomi rolled her eyes; being naturally charming was just too easy for him. "You don't even try, do you? Being smooth is just second nature for you".

Nate shrugged. "I just tell it like it is".

"Yeah, I'm sure you do". Changing the subject, she said "So…I have a doctor's appointment coming up this week. It's just a checkup to make sure everything is okay; he's going to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is growing properly and has a strong heartbeat. Would you be interested in coming with me"?

Internally, fear struck Nate's heart. This was all so new to him; he was afraid of the unknown. What if something was wrong with the baby? "Really" he asked.

"Really" she said.

More than the fear gripping him, Nate felt a surge of excitement. He would get to see his baby, something he helped create. What was merely an idea would become a reality. "I'd love to" Nate said.

Naomi kissed him again. "Good".

….

Standing in the practice kitchen alone, humming to herself, Naomi drank her tea as the weekend's events coursed through her mind on a continuous loop. She and Nate had spent the entire weekend in bed eating, talking, watching old black and white movies on TV, and making love. But it was the quiet moments where Nate just held her and they lay in comfortable silence that Naomi cherished most. Silence could be loud, it made people uncomfortable and desperate to fill the void. To be able to block out all noise and feel at peace with another person was not a common feat.

"Good morning" Sam said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" Naomi said absentmindedly.

"I haven't heard you singing in a long time" Sam observed as he put a bagel into the toaster. "You must have had a good weekend".

Naomi snapped back into the present and scrutinized Sam closely. She had a feeling he was trying to subtly pry his way into her business. It wouldn't work. "I did, thank you. How was your weekend" she asked.

"It was good. We all missed you at dinner on Friday. It was great catching up" Sam answered.

"I already had plans but I'll try to make the next one".

"That would be nice" Sam said, retrieving his bagel. "Do you want half of this? I'm really not hungry enough to eat the whole thing".

Naomi thought about it; Nate had made her another omelet for breakfast earlier that morning but she was already hungry again. She figured there was no harm in sharing a bagel with her ex-husband. "Sure".

Taking half of it and spreading cream cheese over it the way he knew Naomi liked it, Sam put it on a plate and handed it to her.

"Thank you" she said, quickly taking her first bite. Food was her best friend these days, more than usual.

"You're welcome" Sam said. "So, what plans did you have this weekend"?

Naomi smirked at Sam's attempted slyness. Taking another sip of tea, she looked at him. "I don't remember you being this nosy when we were married".

"I don't remember you being this secretive when we were married" Sam countered.

"I'm not being secretive. I'm exercising my right to not have to share every aspect of my life with the world. I wish you would respect that". Why didn't Sam get that what she did was no longer his concern?

Sam was about to respond when the other doctors started wandering into the kitchen one by one. He'd have to find a later time to speak to her alone. Why didn't she get that even though they were divorced and he was with Addison, he still cared about her wellbeing? He missed their friendship.

As everyone gathered in the kitchen, eating breakfast, discussing their weekends, and informing every one of their schedules for the day, Pete came flying into the kitchen looking excited. His eyes roamed around the kitchen until they landed on Naomi and Addison who happened to be standing next to each other. "Okay, I know you two are in charge of hiring new doctors for the practice, but I sort of hired a doctor last night at the hospital".

"What" Naomi and Addison shouted simultaneously.

"Just hear me out" Pete begged. "She's an oncologist I met when I was working the emergency room. One of her patients came in with severe side effects from chemotherapy. I suggested some of the holistic treatments I've used on my patients to see if it would help relieve the symptoms. Not only did she not look at me like I was a quack, she took me up on my offer and explained how she was all for using eastern medicine in conjunction to western medicine; she said both had good merits and that she would never deny any viable treatment plans for her patients. We got to talking and I told her about the cooperative medicine we practice here at Oceanside Wellness and she seemed genuinely interested. I'm telling you, her philosophies on patient healthcare our exactly the same as ours, she's a perfect fit. Plus, we've been saying for months how we need to hire another doctor. What better specialty is there than Oncology, we already have everything else".

"Did you know about this" Naomi asked Violet.

"No, this is the first time I'm hearing about this" Violet admitted. "He got home so late last night, I was already asleep".

"I don't know Pete. It's not that I don't trust your judgment but we usually discuss things like this" Addison said, a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Well, you can meet her right now if you want to. She's out in the lobby" Pete announced.

"What" everyone shouted this time.

"I'll take it that means you want to meet her" Pete said, unfazed. "I'll be right back" he said over his shoulder, as he left the kitchen.

"Has Pete lost his mind" Cooper asked.

"I think that's a definite" Charlotte answered. "I wonder which doctor he's talking about though. There is one new doctor I recently gave hospital privileges to. I've only met her a couple of times but I've heard that her patients are really smitten with her. I think her name is Ga….."

"Gabby" Naomi screamed, as a Latina with sparkling almond shaped brown eyes and long flowing brunette hair entered the kitchen behind Pete.

"Naomi" she shouted back, her eyes going wide.

Without hesitating another second, they ran and embraced each other in a tight hug. "Oh my God Gabby. I can't believe it's you; it's been over five years. You just fell off the face of the earth" Naomi ranted, her eyes getting misty.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry" Gabby said, holding onto Naomi tight.

After what seemed like eternity, they finally let go of each other. Stepping back, Naomi asked "What the hell happened"?

"It's such a long story, we'll have to catch up later and I'll tell you about the whole sordid affair" Gabby promised.

"Well, at least tell me how long you've been in town" Naomi insisted.

"A few months. I've been meaning to get in touch with you but I wanted to get my son and I settled first".

"How is my godson? Christopher has got to be almost twelve now" Naomi guessed, wondering where the time had gone.

"Yep, he'll be twelve next month. He's great, such a good kid. How is Maya doing" Gabby asked.

"She just started school at Columbia University" Naomi answered.

"You're kidding! I can't believe it" Gaby exclaimed.

"So I take it you two know each other" Pete said, interrupting and stating the obvious.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry" Naomi said, turning to the rest of the group. Wrapping an arm around Gabby's shoulders, she said "This woman and I go way back; she was one of my best friends. And as a matter of fact, Addison and Sam know her too. We all went to medical school together".

Gabby heard those names and automatically perked up, looking around the kitchen until she saw them. They both looked like their jaws were still too stuck on the floor to respond. She didn't blame them; she was similarly stunned to see them, especially Addison. Their friendship had never been smooth sailing. However, it was great to see familiar faces after the hell she'd gone through over the last five years. "Wow, don't tell me you two work here too. It's so great to see you" she said cheerily, walking around to give them hugs. "What…is this a baby bump" she gasped, after embracing Addison.

"Yes" Addison answered, still trying to compute what was happening. She hadn't seen Gabby in over a decade. Whereas Gabby and Naomi had always been close, she and Gabby had more or less tolerated each other for the sake of the group. It's not that Addison didn't like her; it's just their personalities always tended to clash leaving Naomi caught in the middle to play peacemaker.

"Congratulations! Where is Derek? Does he work here too" Gabby asked.

The room went from awkward to full on tension. Gabby had missed the last five years and all the changes that occurred. Finding his voice, Sam tried to distract her. "It's good to see you Gabby" he said, not sure he quite felt that way. He and Gabby had always gotten along but he knew the history between her and Addison.

The misdirection didn't get past her but she played along. "It's good to see you too Sam. I can't believe of all the practices in Los Angeles, I happened to meet a doctor that worked with all of you. It truly is a small world" Gabby exclaimed.

"Well, I say it's fate. You're definitely hired in my book" Naomi said. "Does anyone have any objections" she asked, looking around the kitchen, almost daring someone to say no. She knew the history between Gabby and Addison was less than pleasant but she and Gabby had always been extremely close. Naomi considered her one of her best friends, just as valuable as Addison used to be. Nate had suggested she find someone to confide in; Gabby popping out of the blue couldn't have been a clearer sign. Even with five years of no communication, the trust between them was still unbroken; Naomi could feel it.

No one objected. Pete was less enthused than he was moments before but he still thought it was a good idea to hire her. He just didn't look forward to the obvious tension and work dynamics that were bound to spring forward. However, if the practice could survive divorces and best friends dating ex-husbands, they could survive this. From the look on everyone else's face, they were having similar thoughts.

"Great" Naomi cheered. Taking Gabby's hand, Naomi dragged her from the kitchen. "Let me show you around".

…...

"Okay, now that we're in your office, will you drop the happy facade and tell me what the hell is going on" Gabby demanded.

"It's not a facade, I'm truly happy to see you" Naomi said.

"You know what I mean" Gabby retorted.

Naomi sighed, sitting down next to Gabby on the couch. "A lot has changed in the last five years. You missed a boatload; that's what happens when you disappear".

"I had my reasons" Gabby said elusively.

"Like" Naomi prodded.

"Not now" Gabby deflected.

"You're starting to scare me. Why won't you tell me" Naomi questioned, worried.

"I will tell you, just not now. You know I never break a promise" Gabby said, squeezing Naomi's hand. The last five years was a time she'd like to erase from her mind but the memories were permanently burned on her brain. She knew if anyone would understand and help her through it, it was Naomi. She just wasn't ready to talk yet.

"Okay" Naomi nodded, letting her off the hook. She knew it was best not to push Gabby; to let her do things in her own time. "Then what should we talk about"?

"I want to talk about you and this practice and the mess I've just walked into. As soon as I mentioned Derek's name, the energy in the room shifted".

"Probably because Addison and Derek are divorced" Naomi supplied.

"Really? What happened" Gabby asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Long story short, Derek was an absentee husband so Addison cheated on him with Mark. Derek then moved across the country to Seattle and fell in love with an intern; Addison went after him but in the end, they couldn't make it work. Derek and the intern are now happily married and all that jazz. And in the middle of all that, Mark somehow landed in Seattle and stayed there; him and Derek are still friends".

"Wow, you weren't kidding about me missing a mountain of things. So who is the father of Addison's baby" Gabby wanted to know.

Naomi looked down, her hands fidgeting. "Sam".

Gabby jumped up in shock. "Excuse me? Please tell me I heard you wrong; there is no fucking way I just heard you correctly" she yelled, going on and on, her words transitioning into a rapid Spanish.

Naomi yanked her arm and pulled her back down on the couch. "Calm down. You heard right; Sam and Addison are a thing now. Sam and I have been divorced almost as long as Derek and Addison".

"What the hell Naomi?! You know I had my issues with Addison but I never doubted how much she loved and cared about you. And Sam used to make me feel nauseated just looking at the way he mooned over you. How could they do this to you? Why did you and Sam get divorced" Gabby wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine. He just woke one morning and decided he was over our marriage, so I let him go. I wasn't about to beg him to still love me. We gave it a second shot, but it just wasn't the same. As far as Sam and Addison together…I don't want to talk about it. I have too much on my plate to worry about them right now" Naomi responded.

"Speaking of which, I want to know what's going on" Amelia said from the door, catching the tail end of what Naomi just said. She was tired from being at the hospital all night but instead of going home to get some sleep, she'd driven straight to the practice after her last surgery.

Gabby looked at the young woman who had just interrupted their conversation. "Oh my God! Is that little Amelia Shepherd?! You're so grown up now, I can't believe it" she said, jumping up to give her a hug.

Amelia didn't recognize her at first, but when she did, she was just excited. "Gabby! It's been forever. I haven't seen you since you all graduated from medical school" she exclaimed, hugging her back.

"I know, time flies by". Gabby stepped back and looked at her, amazed. "You work here too"?

"Yep, I followed in Derek's footsteps and became a neurosurgeon" Amelia said proudly.

"Good for you! I'll look forward to working with you; I'm the practice's newest hire".

"That's awesome" Amelia said, giving Gabby another hug. She'd always liked Gabby's spicy personality and lively demeanor.

"Thank you" Gabby said.

Turning her attention back to Naomi, who was still sitting on the couch, Amelia got back to the reason she was there. "I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation but you promised Naomi, I want answers".

Naomi nodded. "Close the door; I don't want anyone eavesdropping on this". Even though Gabby was here, she'd still made a promise to confide in Amelia. It looked like she would be telling both of them.

"I feel like I've said this a hundred times in the last hour, but what is going on? Do I really want to work here" Gabby asked, confused.

"If both of you will sit down, I'll explain everything. But first, Amelia I want to make sure you really want to hear this. Because before I tell you, I want you to swear that no part of this conversation leaves this room. I know how close you and Addison are and I don't want to come between you two. I don't want you to feel caught in the middle when she tries to find out what you know or later wonders why you didn't tell her".

Amelia sat down and sighed. "I love Addison and I'll admit when she first told me she liked Sam, I encouraged her to take a chance. She's had so much bad luck with love, I wanted her to be happy. I think I had the same mindset as Addison, that you'd get over it. I actually thought you were okay with it until she dropped the pregnancy bombshell on you. Now I see, it isn't that simple. I know we've never been as close as I am with Addison, but I love you too Naomi. Too see you shut down and withdraw has been really painful to watch. I want you to be happy too. And I want you to be able to trust me. So I promise, whatever you say won't leave this room. Even if Addison doesn't like it, she'll have to respect it".

"Thank you Amelia, I really appreciate you saying that. I love you too, I really do" Naomi said, getting a little choked up. Clearing her voice, she looked between Amelia and Gabby, who was still looking lost. "Okay, I guess the first thing you need to know….the biggest thing I've kept from everyone is….I'm pregnant".

Gabby gasped, covered her mouth. "Seriously"?!

Amelia picked her jaw up off the ground long enough to ask the obvious question. "Let me guess, Nate is the father".

"Yes" Naomi nodded.

"Who is Nate" Gabby asked, looking between them.

"Oh, just some hot restaurant owner Naomi pretended to barely know who also happens to be an old high school friend of Sam's. Because the relationship dynamics aren't complicated enough in this office" Amelia said sarcastically.

"You sure know how to pick them" Gabby said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Okay, in my defense I didn't know he and Sam knew each other until after I slept with him and he showed up at the office the next day" Naomi explained.

"How did you two meet? Obviously that drycleaner story was a lie" Amelia deduced.

"Yep, it was a lie" Naomi confirmed. Taking a deep breath, she continued "Addison had just told me she was pregnant and instead of going home to wallow in despair, I decided to stop somewhere for a drink. I happened to stop at another restaurant that Nate also owns and within thirty minutes of meeting him, I was drunk and in his bed. I thought I'd never see him again until those damn pink lines showed up on the pregnancy test. The day we ran into him at lunch, it was my first time seeing him since our one night stand. When I said I was going to the bathroom, I really went to tell him the news and he didn't take it well".

"Which is why you looked so sad when you came back to the table" Amelia realized.

"Yes".

"And that day I visited you in your office…you weren't trying to get over a virus…you had morning sickness".

"Yes".

"And your doctor's appointment was with an OBGYN".

"Yes. I had just found out I was pregnant that morning".

Amelia tried to recount everything in recent weeks, feeling dumbfounded that she nor anyone else had figured it out. She guessed they were all too busy concentrating on how Naomi was dealing with Addison's pregnancy to put the puzzle pieces together. "Wait a minute…our last conversation was weeks ago…and Addison broke her news to you way before that. That would make you…"

"I'm almost twelve weeks pregnant" Naomi said, saving Amelia from having to do the calculations.

"Naomi, why didn't you tell anyone before now? Why all the secrecy" Gabby asked, speaking up.

"Initially, I was humiliated. I didn't want to appear as the pathetic ex-wife who hopped into bed with a complete stranger and got knocked up. Then, I realized I just didn't want people in my business, asking me questions I didn't feel like answering. There was a trust factor that was broken between Sam, Addison and I and it trickled down to everyone else at the practice. I don't want to nor do I feel comfortable sharing my personal life with them anymore".

"You're not pathetic" Gabby and Amelia said at the same time.

"I know that now. And by talking to you two, I'm starting to realize how great it is to have someone to confide in again. It makes me feel less alone. I'm still not ready the let the whole world back in, but this helps. I'm sorry I took my feelings for two people out on everyone; I promise I'll work on it" Naomi pledged, reaching out a hand to both of them.

"I'm just happy you finally opened up to me, even if was only because you got caught" Amelia teased, squeezing Naomi's hand, trying to lighten the mood.

"And clearly our paths crossed because you needed me" Gabby said, her light humor having an undertone of seriousness. "The truth is I probably need you too, I've missed you so much" she admitted, holding onto Naomi's hand.

"I guess the powers that be decided we all needed each other" Naomi concluded. "I've missed you too Gabby, more than words can express. And Amelia, getting caught might be the greatest blessing in disguise I've ever received. Not only did it force me to open up, but I think this will only strengthen our friendship".

"I agree" Amelia said. "Can I assume you and Nate worked everything out? You two looked chummy at the club" she noted, redirecting the conversation.

Naomi smiled involuntarily; her heart beat faster just thinking about him. She withdrew her hands as her skin began to heat up. "Something like that. He came to my house and apologized, took me out on a date on Friday; those were my big plans. We're trying to see what it leads to".

"Oh, I know that face. That's the exact look you had right before you fell head over heels in love with Sam" Gabby observed. "Leave it to you to be able to find Mr. Right on accident" she teased.

"Oh, please. No one said anything about love. We're still trying to get to know each other. Do I like him? Of course, I'm carrying his child. But that doesn't mean I'm in love with him. We're not even an official couple".

"Like and sex are two different things. You don't have to like someone to sleep with them or get pregnant by them. Whatever it is that makes you attracted to him has nothing to do with the baby. And by the silly grin you have on your face, I'd say it has gone way past like" Gabby said.

"Stop reading into things; I am not in love with him" Naomi stated again. "I won't rule it out for the future but presently, I'm just enjoying his company. He's nice, sweet, considerate, sexy, and too charming for his own good. And the sex….well…it's….mind-blowing. He's…just…..he's just…." She couldn't think of the right words to describe him; were there adequate words to describe him?

"Oh man, you've got it bad" Amelia said, shaking her head.

"Don't let Gabby rub off on you" Naomi cautioned.

"I'm not influencing anyone. She's looking at the same thing I am; a dear friend who is about to have a baby with a man she's in love with. Only she's too stubborn to admit she's fallen for him" Gabby said, smiling.

"I am not stubborn" Naomi argued.

Amelia laughed. "Let's just drop it for now Gabby. Besides, saying I told you so is so much more rewarding".

Standing up, Gabby high-fived Amelia. "You are so right".

Crossing her arms across her chest, Naomi sat back and tried not to pout.

"Oh don't look so sad" Amelia said. "This is a happy occasion; you're in love and having a baby. Congratulations"!

"Yes, congratulations! I can't wait to be an auntie again" Gabby agreed as they both moved near Naomi, pulled her arms away, and touched her belly.

"I hate you guys" Naomi said half-heartedly.

"We love you too" they said in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! This is kind of a light fluffy chapter; which is needed because I just finished writing the next chapter and it gets really intense. I know I've created a lot of scenarios which I have yet to explain in previous chapters, but I promise I haven't forgotten about them. They will all be explained, explored, and resolved as the story moves forward; some sooner than others.**

**I want to give a special shout out to Jaycee-xx and EverAfter-xox for making such a special effort to review my stories even though they were out of town. Words can't express how much I appreciate that. Thank you soooooooooooooo much! XOXOXOXOXOXO :) :) :)**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Jake, please tell me there is something wrong with your machine" Naomi begged, refusing to believe what she saw on the monitor. She propped her body up on her elbows to get a better look.

Jake smiled. "You already know the answer Naomi. The ultrasound is in top working condition" he said, as he continued to rub the probe over her lower abdomen.

"Are you absolutely sure" she asked, still not accepting what she saw.

"I'm sure" Jake said. "Look at it this way, at least you found out relatively early. I've had mothers find out well into their second trimester".

"Unbelievable. More bombshells just keep exploding" Naomi groaned, laying back on the table. Covering her eyes, she mumbled "I could so kill you right now Nate".

"Could you at least tell me what I did before you end my life" Nate asked her, sitting next to the examining table. "Would you please stop leaving me out of the loop? What is going on"? His emotions were all over the place; he didn't know what to think or feel. But Naomi wanting to kill him wasn't a good sign.

"Do you want to tell him or should I" Jake asked.

Naomi dropped her hands and looked at Nate, shock and a little anger resonating in her eyes. She didn't quite know how to deliver the news. "The baby is fine, perfectly healthy for twelve weeks". She hesitated for a moment, and then continued "So is the other baby".

Nate looked at her strangely. His brain couldn't compute what Naomi was saying; her words made no sense. "What do you mean? What other baby"?

"There are two babies growing in my uterus" Naomi said more clearly. She touched the screen and pointed out each baby, outlining their little heads, mouths, arms, and legs. Even though she saw it with her own eyes, it was still hard to digest. She'd barely gotten used to the idea of carrying one baby and now had to deal with carrying two. At least it explained why her body was changing so quickly.

Nate heard what she said, even saw her distinguish the two fetuses but didn't react; the gargantuan revelation had frozen him stiff. He resembled a stone statue more than a human being. Did she really just tell him they were having two babies? "You mean like twins" he asked robotically.

"Yes" Naomi responded, her voice hard and rigorous.

Jake was silent for a few minutes, giving them more time to absorb. Then, applying more gel, he moved the probe over her stomach again. "Like Naomi said, both babies are strong and healthy. From the looks of things, they have separate amniotic sacs and placentas which most likely means they're fraternal twins. It will be about another four to eight weeks before we will be able to determine the sex of the babies" he explained, for Nate's benefit.

"Fraternal? What does that mean" Nate asked, still in a daze.

"Identical twins are usually conceived from the same egg. Within the first few days of conception, the egg splits into two separate babies. The more common type fraternal twins, which is your case, occur when two separate sperm fertilize two separate eggs" Jake enlightened.

"Basically, you knocked me up twice" Naomi said smartly, still reeling.

"Come on Naomi, take it easy on him. He's just as thrown as you are" Jake defended, looking at Nate's facial expression. "On second thought, I think he's got you beat by a few miles". Nate's body was still stiff like a statue.

Naomi didn't say anything; she was too busy feeling sorry for herself. Nate wasn't the one who had to push not one but two babies out of their vagina.

Nate sat in silence as well; he didn't feel like asking anymore questions. The more he learned, the more terrified he became.

Used to the wide spectrum of reactions his patients expressed, Jake continued on. "Let's see if we will be able to hear the twins' heartbeats today". Moving the device until he positioned it over one baby's heart, Jake turned up the sound on the Doppler. The sound of a thousand galloping horses filled the room; that's how fast the tiny heart was beating.

Naomi gasped in awe and wonder; she'd forgotten how moving hearing a baby's heartbeat for the first time could be. Instantly her anger, shock, and anxieties melted away. How could she ever be upset with being gifted two precious darlings? It was a blessing, not a burden. Still looking at the screen, she felt around for Nate's hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry" she whispered, as tears streamed down her face.

Squeezing her hand back, Nate leaned over and kissed her tears. "Don't be". The sound of the heartbeat had unfrozen him. As terrified as he still felt, he couldn't help but also feel excited. Those were his children he was looking at.

"Looks like baby A has a very strong heartbeat clocking in at 155 beats per minute. Let's see what baby B's heartbeat sounds like". Moving the probe again, Jake placed it over the other baby's tiny body. For a minute, there was no sound.

"Jake, why can't I hear a heartbeat" Naomi said, starting to panic. There was no way such a gift would be given to her only for it to ripped back out of her hands.

Nate stood up, mortal fear gripping him. "Please tell me everything is okay" he pleaded, squeezing Naomi's hand even harder.

"Just give me a couple seconds" Jake said, right at the familiar sound filled the room again. "There we go. The baby was moving around, made it a little difficult to place the probe just right" he explained. "But everything sounds normal with this little one too; heartbeat is at 150 beats per minute.

"Thank God" Naomi exhaled. "To think I was throwing a hissy fit only minutes before. I don't know what I would have done if something was wrong". The tears were flowing more steadily down her face. "I'm so sorry Nate for how I reacted, I was just surprised". She was almost sobbing at this point.

"Shhh, its fine Naomi. I don't blame you. I was more surprised than you" Nate said, becoming dizzy from her wild mood swings. "Everything's fine" he kept saying over and over, rubbing her arm, and wiping her tears away. He looked over at Jake with a 'What should I do' expression.

"She'll be fine" Jake assured, as he turned off the ultrasound machine and wiped the gel off of Naomi's stomach. "Her hormones are all over the place but they'll settle".

"When" Nate asked.

"About eighteen years and six months from now" Jake joked.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room" Naomi grumbled as her tear fest began to slow down. She would never admit it out loud, but Jake was right. Her hormones were raging out of control; she could no longer keep a leash on them. As the weeks went by, her emotions were becoming more unstable and unpredictable.

"You know I'm only teasing you" Jake said, standing up. "I'm going to go print some pictures from your ultrasound to take home. I'll be back in a few minutes".

Slowly sitting up, Naomi buttoned her blouse and swung her legs over table in front of Nate. "I need a hug".

Without hesitation, Nate enveloped her in his arms and held on tight. "Are you okay"?

"I will be; how about you? This is a lot to take in" Naomi asked.

"I'm thrilled but I'm also scared shitless" Nate admitted. Stepping back enough to look at her he continued "I was already nervous about being a good father to one child. How the hell am I going to be a good father for two"?

"Nate, you'll be fine. Whatever you don't know, you'll learn. I think you know more than you're aware of. This last week we've spent together has shown me how kind, considerate, and attentive you are. You'll be great with them, trust me. They're going to love you so much, you'll be the favorite parent for sure".

"I doubt that".

"I don't" Naomi said.

"We'll have to agree to disagree. Man, I can't believe we're having twins" Nate said, still astonished. Lifting up Naomi's shirt, he looked at the slight bulge in her lower abdomen. Leaning down, he kissed her stomach. "Hey little ones" he whispered. "This is your daddy here, I can't wait to meet you. I know you're still cooking in there, so don't show up to soon, but your mommy and I will be waiting right here whenever you're ready" he said, kissing her belly again.

Naomi smiled down at Nate, her heart melting. "And you're worried about being a bad parent? They're not even here and you already know all the right things to say".

Kissing her belly one more time, Nate stood back up and stared at her. "You inspire me. As long as you're by my side, I know I'll be able to figure out. I'm still scared, but you give me courage" Nate confessed.

Leaning in, Naomi grabbed his face and kissed him. "I'm not going anywhere; we're in this together" she whispered.

Nate moved in closer, stood between her legs, and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her, picking up where she left off. Naomi's kisses were the eighth wonder of the world; it felt like she put her heart and soul into each one. They pulled you in and held you captive. Nate didn't mind; he'd be a willing slave any second, minute, or hour of the day just for one of her kisses. His hands drifted and firmly gripped her thighs as the kiss grew more intense and passionate, like it always did. The idea of taking her right there on the examining table was tempting.

Just then, Jake walked back into the room. "Whoa, are you guys going for triplets"?

Laughing, their lips separated but they kept staring at each other. "I think twins will do" Naomi said.

"Definitely" Nate said.

"I'm glad you agree" Jake said, shaking his head at them. It was nice to see how happy his friend was; Nate seemed like a great guy. They were clearly in love with each other. The fact that six weeks ago Naomi wasn't even sure she should tell Nate about her pregnancy sounded preposterous. "Here's your pictures. Normally I would say see you in a month but considering your age and this being a multiple birth, I want you back here in two weeks".

"I'll mark it down" Naomi said.

"We'll be here" Nate confirmed.

…

"Hey, where are you two coming from" Naomi asked, getting out of her car at the practice. Amelia and Gabby were getting out the car parked next to hers.

"Amelia was kind enough to show me around the area. I'm still relatively new to Los Angeles so I'm not entirely comfortable with my surroundings yet" Gabby explained as they walked into the office building.

"And in return, this wonderful lady treated me to lunch" Amelia said. "She's a woman after my own heart".

Naomi laughed. "I'm glad yall had fun. How is everything else going? Are you settling into your office and the practice okay" she asked Gabby.

Stopping at the elevator, Gabby pushed the up button. "It's only my second day but I like it so far. I think I'm going to enjoy working here. I can't tell you how grateful I am to have you and Amelia here; it's making the transition easier". For the first time in a long time, Gabby felt safe and not alone.

"We're happy you're here too" Amelia said as the elevator doors opened.

Naomi nodded in agreement as they stepped onto the elevator. "Extremely happy".

"Thanks guys" Gabby said. "I wish you could have come to lunch with us Naomi, I wanted to treat you too for being so welcoming. Where were you"?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I had a doctor's appointment this morning and then Nate took me out to lunch. The only reason I came to work today is because of the staff meeting we have in a few minutes" Naomi said, reflecting on what she'd learned only a couple of hours ago. Her emotions had yet to balance out; one minute she was excited and the next, she felt like crying.

"That's right, I forgot. How did it go" Amelia asked.

"Well….we got some unexpected news" Naomi hedged.

"Like what? Is something wrong with the baby" Gabby asked, concerned.

"No, no, nothing like that". Naomi looked down and played with the strap of her purse. "As it turns out, I'm not just expecting one baby, I'm having twins" Naomi said, feeling a ball of nerves in her gut just speaking the words out loud.

"OH MY GOD" Amelia and Gabby shouted right as the elevator doors opened.

"Shhh" Naomi whispered, noticing all the stares as they walked towards the conference room. "Keep your voice down".

"I'm sorry but it's just so exciting" Amelia quietly squealed.

"How did Nate take it" Gabby asked, as they all sat down at the table. They were the first ones to arrive for the meeting.

"Believe it or not, he took it much better than me. He was mostly worried about being a good father to the twins. I was all over the place. At first I was ready to kill him and his potent sperm for essentially impregnating me twice. Then when I heard the heartbeat of the first baby, I melted. The second baby was being a little elusive so when it took Dr. Reilly longer to find a heartbeat, I lost it and broke down into tears even after he found the heartbeat. I was a complete mess; I think I freaked Nate out" Naomi retold the story, shaking her head.

Amelia and Gabby couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh but that's hilarious" Amelia said, still chuckling.

"That's pregnancy hormones for you" Gabby said. "I remember those days; one minute I'd be crying for no reason and the next, I'd be angry at the world".

"Yeah, and now I have a case twice as bad" Naomi lamented. "This pregnancy has been so different for me and now I know why. I feel like I'm losing control of my body. Thank goodness for Nate; if it wasn't for him, I don't know what I'd do". Naomi's voice went soft and her eyes went dreamy.

"You sure you're not in love with him" Amelia asked, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Stop asking me that" Naomi complained. "I like him, I really do. But it's way too soon to be thinking about love". Gabby and Amelia exchanged a 'she's in denial' look that Naomi didn't miss; however, she let it go when Addison and Sam walked into the room followed by the rest of the doctors.

"What are yall in here gossiping about" Sam asked curiously. For the last week, every time he saw Naomi, she was huddled up with Gabby or Amelia. If she could open up to them, why not him? Addison was putting on a brave face but it was obvious she was wondering the same thing. She missed Naomi; their friendship wasn't the same. And the fact that Amelia had grown closer to Naomi made it harder for both of them. Sam wanted his best friend back.

"Nothing" Naomi said, giving a private look to Gabby and Amelia. "Just waiting for everyone to arrive; looks like everyone has, shall we get started"?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Good morning babies" Nate said, his mouth right next to Naomi's belly. "Tell mommy it's time to get up, she doesn't want to be late for work".

Naomi stirred. "Mommy needs five more minutes" she mumbled sleepily.

"I already gave you an extra ten" Nate said, kissing her belly. At sixteen weeks pregnant, Naomi's slight bulge had turned into a nice round bump. "Maybe you should take the day off, you've been working too hard lately. All that stress is not good for you or the babies. You need to slow down".

Stretching, Naomi sat up and stared into Nate's cool grey eyes. "Have you been talking to Gabby and Amelia? They said the same thing. I feel like I'm being ganged up on" she pouted.

Nate smiled sympathetically and kissed her on the cheek. "I knew I liked them. If more than one person is giving you the same advice, chances are you need to take it. I'm sure another way to reduce your stress level would be coming clean about your pregnancy to the rest of the practice. All three of us have been supportive of your decision about privacy, but time is running out. You can only wear so much black and so many loose fitting dresses before they figure it out".

"Are you calling me fat" Naomi asked, testing him.

"No, I've never met a more beautiful woman who glows like you do. But this" Nate paused to touch her stomach, "is not so unnoticeable anymore".

"Good answer" she said, kissing him. "I hear what you're saying and I know you're right. I'll tell them soon, I promise. As far as work goes, I think you, Gabby, and Amelia are overreacting. Yes, I've been a little busier than usual but everything is fine. I was busy at the beginning of my pregnancy too and I survived. I'm a doctor, I would know if things weren't okay".

"That still doesn't keep me from worrying" Nate admitted.

Naomi had been looking for the right time to ask Nate something and he had just given her an open window. Reaching towards her nightstand, she opened the drawer and pulled out a set of keys. "Well, if it will help, how about I give you these set of keys to my house" she suggested, placing them in his hand. "That way you can keep better tabs on me".

"Are you asking me to move in with you" Nate asked, surprised. Though she hadn't asked before, in many ways it felt like they already lived together.

"I don't know, you tell me" Naomi said coyly. "All I'm doing is giving you free license to come and go as you please. And if you happen to spend every night here and keep your clothes here, then so be it".

"I already do that except for the coming and going as I please part".

"Exactly. This just makes it official".

"Makes what official" Nate asked.

"The fact that you belong exclusively to me and I belong exclusively to you" Naomi whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You've been exclusively mine since the minute I laid eyes on you" Nate responded, kissing her.

"I know, but now I'm saying it out loud so there isn't any confusion or misunderstanding in the future. Like you said the first night you came over here, you're it for me. I don't want anyone else" Naomi confessed, kissing him back. She laid back on the bed and let Nate's body cover hers; he was careful not to press on her stomach. "So I take it that's a yes; you'll keep the keys" she moaned between kisses.

"What do you think" Nate responded, kissing down her neck.

Naomi pulled his face back up; she wanted his lips on hers. "I think now's the perfect time for a celebration". She could feel the bugle in Nate's pants growing bigger between her thighs as they continued to kiss; it looked like he was in a festive mood too.

"Nae" he groaned, breaking away and panting. "God, you don't know how much I want you right now. But I can't, I have inventory this morning. And since you insist on going, you need to get to work". He got off of her and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to get the blood to flow back to the rest of his body.

Naomi sighed with frustration. Now was not the time she wanted him to be responsible. "Fine, but you better make this up to me tonight" she demanded.

"Oh, you'll be begging me to stop" Nate guaranteed.

"I doubt it but I look forward to you trying" Naomi teased, running a finger down his arm.

"Okay, time to go" Nate said, standing up quickly before Naomi sucked him back in. Already dressed, he reached for his suit jacket. "Do not fall back asleep, get up and get dressed" he warned. Leaning down to kiss Naomi on the forehead, he added "Thank you for the keys. Can't wait to celebrate with you tonight". Nate wanted to pinch himself; he felt like the luckiest man in the whole world. He'd already felt like he and Naomi were laying down a good foundation, but her giving him keys to her house unequivocally let him know that they were on the same page.

"Me either" Naomi said, feeling enormously giddy about the state of their relationship and a little sad as she watched him leave. Being apart from each other during the day was becoming harder and harder. She lay there for a few moments in silence, strongly tempted to roll over and get a few more minutes of rest before she confronted the busy day ahead of her. Then she remembered what Nate said about going back to sleep; he was right. If she went back to sleep, she'd definitely be late for work. Getting up and stripping as she headed towards the bathroom, she heard the doorbell ringing. Had Nate already forgotten about his keys? Grabbing her big fluffy robe, she tied it around her as she scurried down the steps. She was already teasing him before the door fully opened. "Did you forget…..mom? What are you doing here"?!

"Hello to you too daughter" Ruth Jackson said, giving Naomi the once over. "Aren't you going to invite me in" she asked, when her daughter neither responded nor moved out of the way.

Naomi moved to the side, giving her mother a clear path. This was the last thing she needed; Nate had just gotten through telling her she needed to reduce her stress level. Having her mother around was going to produce the opposite effect. No matter how much they tried, they were never able to get along for long stretches of time. Sooner or later, one was going to get exasperated with the other. Naomi felt the muscles in her abdomen contract and tighten as her trepidation grew. "This is a surprise" she said, closing the door. "What brings you to sunny California" she asked, trying to sound pleasant as possible.

"I wanted to check on my one and only daughter. Is that such a bad thing" Ruth questioned, her critical eye still studying Naomi. There was something different about her. It didn't matter that she didn't see Naomi more than a few times a year; a mother knew when her child was going through changes. It was instinct.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but we do have telephones in this modern era. Why didn't you just pick up the phone and call"?

"My son-in-law called me out of concern for you. He sounded so worried, I thought I should get on a plane and come see for myself. So tell me, what is going on with you"?

"Sam called you" Naomi asked through gritted teeth, her wrath growing at an exponential rate. He'd done many things to piss her off over the years, but this took the cake. He had gone too far this time. When was he going to get it through his thick skull that her personal life was none of his damn business?

"Yes, he did. He calls me at least once a month. Such a wonderful man. It's a shame you ever let him get away" Ruth replied.

Naomi felt like she had just been slapped against the face; or maybe across the stomach. She felt her muscles tighten once again. Her mother still referring to her ex-husband as her son irritated her to no end; it burned almost as much as being blamed for her failed marriage by her own flesh and blood. But Naomi didn't have the strength to deal with this; she refused to acknowledge her mother's accusations and ignored the pain of her not taking her side. Fighting with her mother about who was at fault with the dissolution of her marriage would be a waste of time. "Tell you what. Why don't you call Sam and have him take you to lunch since you two are such good friends? I on the other hand have a busy day scheduled and need to get ready for work; I'm already running late. Make yourself comfortable, the house is all yours" Naomi said tightly, as she retreated back up the stairs.

Entering her room, she headed straight for the shower. Instead of dawdling like she usually did, her moves were very precise, getting in and out of the shower in record time. She kept moving from fear of either breaking down crying or screaming in a fit of rage. The sooner she got out of the house, the sooner she could breathe again. Coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, she dug in her bureau drawer and grabbed a matching set of undergarments. As she slipped on her bra and panties, she felt her stomach tighten again; this time it was accompanied with a jab of discomfort in her side. "Ahhh" she winced, dropping her towel. Turning towards the mirror, she looked at her reflection and studied her growing belly; she was fairly sure the cramps were being caused by her uterus stretching but they'd never felt this intense before. She pressed on her stomach; it felt rock hard.

"We need to talk Naomi" Ruth said, bursting into her room without knocking. Her daughter's abrupt departure bothered her and she had no patience left to wait downstairs.

Naomi quickly reached for her fallen towel, feeling even more discomfort, and tried to cover herself. "Mom, this is my house. Knock before you come into my room" she said angrily.

"What is that" Ruth asked, disregarding Naomi's admonition. Her eyes were drilling into Naomi's midsection.

"Could you please get out? I'm trying to get dressed" she shouted, ignoring her mother's question.

Ruth walked up to her daughter and yanked the towel away; her mouth opened in shock as she stared. "You're pregnant"?!

Sighing, Naomi nodded. The cat was out of the bag; there was no use denying it. Walking towards her closet to find something to wear, she said "Yes, with twins".

"Twins" Ruth gasped. "And exactly who is the father" she demanded to know.

"Oh, they're not Sam's babies so I'm sure you don't care" Naomi said snidely, not bothering to turn around.

"I can see why he was worried about you; I don't even recognize who you are right now" Ruth concluded. "You've never talked to me this way". Her daughter was so angry; it was unsettling.

Naomi did turn around now, anger flashing in her eyes. "Sam is not worried about me; he's just being nosy. It's not my problem if he can't deal with not being privy to every single detail of my life. He lost that right a long time ago". She was breathing so hard, her nostrils flared. If her mother provoked her any further, wisps of smoke would start trailing out. Looking back at her closet, she snatched the first long loose-fitting flowing dressy she saw. Apparently, she wasn't moving fast enough. "If you weren't so busy fawning over Sam and taking his side, maybe you would understand why I'm so frustrated and talking to you like this. I'm your child, not him".

"I know whom my own child is and I'm not taking Sam's side. It's just that you were so happy when you were with him; he was a great husband and a wonderful father. If Sam's so willing to maintain a good relationship with you, why can't you meet him halfway. Who knows, it could even lead to reconciliation" Ruth said optimistically.

"Sam and I are over. We're not getting back together" Naomi said firmly, as she moisturized her skin and dabbed on perfume.

"If you're worried he won't take you back because of your pregnancy…" Ruth started.

"Take me back" Naomi yelled, sure her mother had lost her mind. "First of all, I'm not the one who left. If anyone should be taking someone back, it's me. Secondly and most importantly, I don't want Sam back. We had some good years together but that was in the past, I'm looking towards the future. And even if I wanted him back, how the hell would I accomplish that when he's dating Addison; they're getting ready to have a baby together. So no, I'm not worried my pregnancy will affect our relationship because I'm over Sam and he's over me. We've both moved on". Naomi put on her dress and sat down on the edge of the bed for a moment. Her mother was giving her a headache and her cramps were still bothersome. She patted her stomach, tried to massage away the tension.

"Sam and Addison are having a baby together" Ruth asked, completely taken off guard.

Naomi looked up at her mother, not feeling one ounce of sympathy. "Don't tell me in all those monthly chats you've had with your favorite son-in-law, he failed to mention he's been with my best friend for over a year and that his unborn child is due in less than three months" she said, feigning shock. In reality, Naomi wasn't surprised at all. Sam wanted people to like him so he tended to withhold information that would displease people.

"No, he didn't" Ruth said quietly.

"Well, now that you know, why don't you tell me how that's my fault too. Explain how I drove my ex-husband into the waiting arms of my best friend" Naomi demanded. She was on a roll now, too agitated to stop. Her mother didn't stand a chance.

Ruth didn't say anything; there were no words she could say to express how she felt or what she thought. Mainly because she didn't know how she felt or what to think.

"Do you need more time to figure it out" Naomi asked, standing up. She walked into her closet and slipped into a pair of flat sandals. Coming back out she continued "I'm going to work. When you come up with an explanation of how I ruined my life, you know where to find me".

"Naomi…"

She absolutely had to get out of there that second. Deciding to finish her hair and makeup in the car, she grabbed her cosmetics bag. When she reached the door, she turned around. "Oh, and thanks for the congratulations mom. The babies are doing great" Naomi said, looking her mother in the eyes as stray tears ran down her face. She felt overwhelmed with emotions; guilty for talking to her mother the way she had but too proud to apologize. Too proud and too hurt; did her mother even attempt to look at things from her perspective? What hurt the most was her mother viewing her pregnancy as more of a hindrance than a blessing; no one knew how to cut as deep as family did. Not waiting for a response, Naomi rushed down the stairs and out the door.

…..

On the drive to work, Naomi's guilt continued to grow and fester. And the guiltier she felt, the angrier she got. This was all his Sam's fault; why couldn't he stay in his own lane? All the constant swerving and jumping into other people's business was no longer acceptable. Bringing her mother into this was stepping so far over the line, she couldn't even see the line anymore. By the time Naomi reached the office, she was literally ready to explode. Walking into the kitchen, where everyone was gathered, she slammed her hands down on the counter. "Unless your name is Samuel Ezra Bennett, get the hell out of this kitchen NOW" she said so coldly, a chill went down several people's spine. There was only one person brave enough to speak up.

"Naomi, whatever Sam did, I'm sure he didn't mean to…."

"Addison, now is not the time to defend your boyfriend. Please do not make me repeat myself". Naomi was speaking calmly, but a quiet fury burned in her eyes, making her look downright scary. No one else dared to argue with her; grabbing their breakfasts, they scurried off in different directions. Closing the kitchen door behind them, Naomi turned and faced her ex-husband. "Who the hell do you think you are? How fucking dare you call my mother about me" she started, walking towards him.

Sam placed his half eaten banana on the counter and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He'd seen Naomi throw plenty of temper tantrums over the years, but they didn't come close to what he was seeing right now; it made him slightly nervous. "You wouldn't talk to me so I tried to get answers elsewhere" he answered honestly.

"That doesn't give you the right to call my mother. What did you say to her to inspire her to get on a plane, fly across the country, and wind up on my doorstep this morning"?

"She's here" Sam asked surprised.

"What did you say to her" Naomi repeated.

Look Naomi, I was worried, okay? I've been worried for months now. You're so closed off and reserved. Other than Gabby and Amelia, no one has a clue what is going on. I thought calling your mother and voicing my concerns would shed some light on your situation" Sam confessed.

"You're so fucking unbelievable" Naomi ranted. "It must be nice to feel so entitled that you think it's perfectly fine to use someone's parent against them; all in the shallow vain of trying to get what you want. It's still not going to work Sam. You know my mother and I have a strained relationship; the only thing you accomplished was making our tension worse by inserting yourself in the middle".

"What do you mean" Sam asked, his brow bunching in confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me. It doesn't surprise me you keep in contact with her; Ruth has adored you since day one. So naturally she would choose you over her own child. Somehow it's one hundred percent my fault for our failed marriage. It doesn't matter that you're the one who left, I'm to blame. And conveniently forgetting to mention Addison and your unborn child during your monthly chats makes me look like the bitch that's too stubborn to admit she was wrong and beg you to come back". Naomi was seething at this point.

"Naomi, I'm sorry" Sam apologized. "That was never my intention. I didn't bring up Addison and the baby when we talked because it wasn't relevant to our conversations. And the only reason I asked about you is because I was truly worried. I care about you and I still want to look out for you, but I can't do that if you won't let me in".

"Bullshit Sam! I didn't ask nor do I need you to look out for me. We're not married anymore, that is no longer your job. You no longer have the right to demand to know what I do outside of work. Our relationship is strictly professional. Anything that is not business related is off limits to you. The sooner that sinks in, the better off we'll be". Naomi placed her hands on the bar to brace herself. Her cramps had disappeared temporarily but they were coming back; the tightness in her belly was growing stronger. Her stress level was through the roof.

Sam's own anger and frustration started to rise. "Damnit Naomi! What the hell has gotten into you?! Just because I'm not your husband anymore doesn't mean I don't love you, that I can't worry about you. We're divorced but I thought we were still friends. Friends confide in each other, share their lives, and care about each other's feelings".

"Since when do you care about my feelings? You didn't care when you left me, when you stole the practice form me, and you really didn't care when you decided to chase Addison. As a matter of fact, you pursued her in spite of my feelings. At least Addison paused, you simply did not care. So you'll have to excuse me if all the sudden care and concern you have for me is met with skepticism. Because frankly Sam, after all that's happened, I don't trust one word that comes out of your mouth." Angry tears rolled down Naomi's face.

Sam stumbled back as if he'd been sucker punched. "That's ridiculous. Naomi, I have always cared about how you felt. I thought you were okay with me and Addison being together. We asked you repeatedly to tell us how you felt and you kept brushing it aside. Deep down, I knew you didn't like it but you seemed to be dealing. You acted so normal".

"And it nearly killed me" Naomi screamed. The rage she'd kept bottled up for so long was spewing out. "It nearly killed me to pretend two of the people I loved most hadn't hurt me to the deepest depths of my soul. What was I supposed to do? Telling you how I really felt wouldn't have kept you apart; and if it had, I would look like the bad guy. I was put in an impossible situation. Ultimately, I decided I didn't want to lose people who I considered to be my family. But even I have a breaking point and Addison's pregnancy was it. It forced me to reevaluate".

"Naomi… I don't know what to say" Sam mumbled; the pain that radiated off of her was so massive, it felt tangible, like he could literally reach out in the air and touch it. He inwardly cringed as the wretched feeling began to suffocate him and threatened to swallow him whole.

She still had plenty left to say. "You want to know the truth, my most authentic feelings, this is it. If you and Addison truly make each other happy, by all means go for it. Ride off into the sunset with your bundle of joy in tow. I mean that with the most profound sincerity. But don't expect me to go along for the ride. Actions have consequences. You can't turn the world upside down and expect everything to remain the same. I'm done pretending things can go back to how they were because it's impossible. Too much has changed. At the end of the day, I can get over the hurt, pain, and resentment; I'll get over it and heal. But the trust between us is gone and we can't get that back. And if I can't trust you, I can't confide in you. That close friendship you're hell bent on maintaining no longer exists. You can keep worrying and caring all you want, but I will never feel comfortable sharing my life with you again".

Sam moved closer to Naomi and grabbed her hand out of panic and desperation. "No, I refuse to accept that. I can accept that fact that you're hurt and I will apologize until I'm blue in the face for causing you pain. I never fathomed just how deeply my involvement with Addison affected you. But this can't be the end. We have too much history, it can't be over. I might have took our friendship for granted, but I swear I have never taken you for granted, not intentionally. Please Naomi, there's got to be a way we can rebuild our relationship; you've got to give me a chance to earn your trust again. You're my best friend, I miss you".

Naomi pulled her hand away. "How can you truly be sorry if you love her Sam? You made a conscious decision to be with Addison knowing I would be hurt. I'm not that fragile, you can own up to it. But just like you made decisions, I had to make some decisions of my own. This is the conclusion I have come to; our path has run its course. We had a great run but it's over . Over the last few weeks, I tried, I really tried to think of a better outcome but there isn't one. As angry as I am with you right now, I'll always love you; you're Maya's father. But other than Maya and work, we're done. I simply cannot trust you. Being your colleague and acquaintance is all I can offer you, nothing more". Part of Naomi felt relieved that she'd finally expressed her true feelings; she was also saddened. There was no longer any denial or delaying the inevitable end of their long close bond. A chapter in her life was closing.

"No" Sam shook his head defiantly. "You're still hurting, but we're going to get past this. I will not let you walk away from me, from us. The type of friendship we had was rare, I'm not letting it go without a fight".

He was so damn persistent; Sam was like a dog with a bone when he wanted something. Naomi wanted to wring his neck for not only infuriating her and raising her blood pressure, but being too stubborn to listen; however, the fight had left her. There wasn't even enough energy left to respond. She felt physically and emotionally drained. Walking over to the table, she sat down. As soon as her but hit the chair, her whole stomach contracted. "Ouch" she whispered, wincing with pain.

"What's wrong? Are you okay" Sam asked, catching the grimace on Naomi's face. He automatically rushed to her and knelt in front of her.

"Sam, just leave me alone. I finally told you how I felt so we have nothing left to talk….OUCH" Naomi yelled as a stronger spasm hit her. Her internal alarm system kicked into gear. She'd been so distracted by her anger, she'd dismissed her cramps as something trivial. What if it was something serious? She touched her stomach, scared the twins' lives might be in danger.

"What's wrong" Sam repeated, ignoring her request. He looked down at her holding her stomach. What her flowing dress had previously concealed now became blatantly obvious. "Is that a…Naomi…are you…"

Another contraction hit her. "Sam, get Addison NOW"!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I want to apologize in advance if there are a lot of typos. I was really lazy about editing this chapter, not too happy with it. I like the content but I wish it was written better. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, I'm so glad you're enjoying it. XOXO!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Addison took one last look at the ultrasound and turned the machine off. "The babies are fine Naomi. You're just experiencing an early case of Braxton Hicks. The pain was probably exacerbated because you were upset. Until they subside entirely, I don't want you getting up from this table. Going forward, maintaining your stress level is a must. I'm recommending you take the next couple of weeks off to relax and regroup".

Naomi exhaled the breath she'd been holding for what seemed like hours; she'd been too afraid to look at the monitor herself. The tears had not stopped falling since her conversation with Sam in the kitchen. Relief kept the tears cascading down. "Thank you Addison" she said as she silently wept.

"You're welcome. When you're feeling up to it, give me your OB's information and I'll call and update them on your status". Addison was trying to remain professional and reassure Naomi, as a patient not a friend, but the underlying hurt and frustration she felt made it difficult. There were so many questions Addison wanted to ask. How could Naomi be sixteen weeks pregnant with twins and not tell anybody? Who was the father? Was she in love? Why hadn't Naomi confided in her? Addison glanced down at her own swollen abdomen. Since she'd reached her third trimester, her belly had been growing at a much faster rate; she could hardly see her toes anymore. A little anger crept into Addison's emotions. She and Naomi could have spent the last four months bonding over their respective pregnancies. Taking a quick breath, she refocused. As badly as she wanted to know what was going on with her best friend, she kept her questions to herself; it wasn't the proper time or place to ask them.

"I can't believe you're pregnant. How could you not tell us" Sam asked, taking the exact opposite approach of Addison. He was pacing back and forth across the room in pure astonishment.

Naomi shook her head but didn't look at him. Talking to him could be like talking to a brick wall. She'd forgotten how long it took him to process new data. Right now, he was acting like their argument in the kitchen had never happened. Or maybe he was choosing to concentrate on the end; the part where he disregarded everything she said, determined to break her down and force himself back into her life. Not wanting to engage him, and possibly put her unborn children in harm's way again, she deflected his question. "Sam, get out. You're the last person I need to see right now". The only reason he was allowed in the room in the first place was because he'd carried her there; the pain had made it impossible for her to walk.

"No, I'm not leaving. You shouldn't be alone right now".

"Then shut up" Addison said. "She needs to stay calm until her contractions subside. Bombarding her with questions will only make things worse" she scolded Sam, still in her professional mode. Internally, she wanted to know the same thing.

Sam grunted but walked near the window and leaned against the wall, keeping his mouth zipped. Addison went to stand next to him to make sure he stayed put. She couldn't trust Sam to keep his cool if he was left alone with Naomi which meant she had to stay too. Naomi closed her eyes and tried to block both of them from her mind. Before silence could permeate the room, Gabby knocked and walked through the door simultaneously. Seeing Sam carry Naomi across the practice had frightened Gabby tremendously. She couldn't stand in the hallway another second; the other doctors had gathered in the hallway too, but were hesitant to come in. They were still reeling from the fact that Naomi was pregnant. "Hey lady, how are you doing" Gabby asked. There were no screams or hysterical cries, so hopefully it was good news.

"It's Braxton Hicks; I'm just laying her until they dissipate. Thankfully, the twins aren't under any duress. I can't tell you how relieved I am; I've never been so scared in my life but they're fine Gabby, they're fine." Naomi said, her voice still shaky. She reached for Gabby's outstretched hand, letting her friend comfort her.

Addison and Sam couldn't help but notice how close they were; they each felt a pang of jealously. Naomi hadn't reached out to them like that in a long time. "Oh, thank goodness. Amelia and I were freaking out. She just left to go perform an emergency surgery at St. Ambrose's, but she'll be so happy to hear the good news" Gabby said.

"Amelia knew you were pregnant too" Addison asked, before she could stop herself. It hadn't really surprised Addison that Gabby knew; she and Naomi had been joined at the hip for the past month. Although Amelia was frequently with them, Addison didn't think Naomi had confided in her. They'd never been close before. How could Amelia know and not tell her Addison wondered. They had been close like sisters for years, decades. They shared everything.

"Yes, I told her and Gabby at the same time" Naomi answered directly. Awkwardness began to fill the air but Naomi didn't let it trouble her. Addison wanted to know and so she'd given her a response; it was Addison's problem if she didn't like it.

Gabby looked over at Addison and Sam; she still had difficulty seeing them together. Betrayal aside, they just looked like a bizarre couple to her. But she could be wrong, people changed; whether they'd changed or not was still a mystery to Gabby. She and Addison had kept a healthy distance from each other in the month she'd been there. And since Sam was often with Addison, Gabby hadn't had a chance to reconnect with him either. She knew eventually her and Addison would have to sit down and have a heart to heart but that was later down the road. Right now her focus was on her best friend. "Speaking of other people who know..." Gabby started, recapturing Naomi's attention.

"You called him" Naomi gasped. "Please don't tell me you called him".

"No, I didn't call him" Gabby hesitated. "Amelia did. She was so panicked when I told her you were having contractions; she figured he had right to know in case…"

"But now he's going to be worried for no reason" Naomi pouted. "And he's going to tell me I told you so. For days he's been telling me to slow down and take it easy. I just had to go and open my big mouth this morning and tell him I'm the doctor; that I would know if something was wrong".

Sam began twitching against the wall. Gabby and Naomi kept mentioning a 'he', who Sam assumed was the father of his ex-wife's twins. The way Naomi's voice went soft and gooey when she referred to 'he' was annoying him. Sam didn't even know the man and wanted to kill him. Why wouldn't they say his name?

Laughing, Gabby nodded her head. "He's going to make you pay for that big time. You might be the doctor but he was right; you should have listened to him".

"Gabby" Naomi exclaimed, hitting her on the arm lightly.

Gabby laughed harder. "What? He was. Don't act so surprised; Amelia and I have been on his side about this since day one. You know that".

"I know but still; it's not like I'm wrong all the time" she chuckled. The laughter caused another spasm, her first in quite some time. Naomi winced, but the pain was bearable. Since everyone in the room was a doctor, no one panicked. However, Nate chose that opportune time to come flying through the door. Gabby barely managed to get out of the way in time.

"Oh my God, I got here as soon as I could. Naomi, are you okay? What's going on? Are the babies okay? What happened" he spit out rapidly, in full panic mode, rushing to her side.

Any displeasure she felt about Amelia calling him vanished when her entered the room; seeing him instantly soothed Naomi. Placing a hand on his chest, she felt his heart beating too fast, overexerting itself; it pained her to see the dread in his eyes. His presence alone comforted her; the least Naomi could do was return the favor. "Calm down Nate. It was just an episode of false labor. I'm fine, the babies are fine. We're all fine" she assured.

"I can't calm down. The thought alone of anything happening to you or the babies….I can't….I don't know what I would do" Nate sputtered, getting choked up. He clutched her hand tightly and stroked her face. "You can't scare me like this, my heart can't take it".

"I'm sorry Nate, I'm so sorry. But I promise, we're fine" she repeated, leaning forward to rest her forehead against his. "I'm even taking the next couple weeks off to ensure we're fine, doctor's orders".

"Good. You work too hard; you need a vacation. It's your turn to be taken care of for once. I'm going to make sure you don't even have to move unless you want to over the next two weeks" Nate vowed.

"What have I told you about spoiling me" Naomi asked.

"I don't care what you said, you deserved to be spoiled" Nate answered rebelliously.

Naomi shook her head, smiling. "What am I going to do with you"?

"I don't know but it'll be fun to watch you figure it out" Nate teased. "You sure you're okay" he asked, still needing confirmation.

"Yes" she whispered, staring into his hypnotizing eyes. "If I wasn't before, you being here has made all the difference in the world. I'm never not okay when you're near me".

She had a gift for sweet words too. "Naomi" Nate groaned quietly, before he leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft , slow, and comforting kiss; yet, his heart still did backflips. The deep connection they shared gave the kiss so much more meaning, more substance. He pulled her close, hugging her to his chest.

Naomi closed her eyes and got lost in his warmth. So many things had transpired in a short period of time; it felt like days instead of hours since she'd seen Nate. How had the day gone downhill so quickly? That morning, she'd been floating in the clouds; now she was trying to climb out of the trenches. "I guess that celebration is going to have to wait" she sighed.

"Knowing that you and the little ones are still healthy is celebration enough" Nate said, squeezing her tighter.

Gabby felt so uncomfortable being in the room with Naomi and Nate; they were having such a private moment, completely oblivious to their surroundings. How could Naomi not realize she was in love with Nate ? It was a baffling mystery . The love that shone in her eyes was so clear and bright. And Nate…the way he looked at Naomi, it was almost indescribable. He gazed at her like she was a miracle sent down from the heavens just for him. Starting to feel a little queasy from all the public displays of affection, Gabby was about to leave and give them privacy when she remembered she wasn't the only spectator in the room. She looked over at Sam and Addison and suddenly time shifted; the world went into slow motion. Addison was too busy staring, as if trying to remember where she'd seen Nate before. Sam on the other hand, looked livid. His muscles were tense, his fists were balled, and his expression was tight; he looked like a whistle getting ready to blow. Apparently his legs had stalled a couple of times, his rage paralyzing him, but Sam's feet had almost dragged him completely across the room by the time Gabby noticed him. She saw what was coming and tried to intervene. Stepping in his path, she placed a hand on his chest and tried to push him back; he didn't budge an inch. "Sam, DON'T" She whispered harshly.

Sam couldn't hear or feel anything. His ears were burning, his eyes could shoot laser beams if someone looked at him wrong. He wanted to burn a few holes into Nate's back; who the fuck did he think he was? Of all the women he bedded over the years, why did he have to add Naomi to the list? And he had the temerity to knock her up? Not really aware of what Gabby was doing or saying, he pushed her aside and walked up behind Nate. Grabbing him by the shoulder and yanking him away from Naomi, he snarled "You son-of-a-bitch" before swinging his arm, his fist connecting with Nate's jaw.

Nate stumbled back, more surprised than hurt. He flexed his jaw, making sure it wasn't broken. The taste of blood on his tongue ignited him. Time shifted again; this time moving twice as fast. Chaos ensued as Nate's all-consuming wrath blinded him, robbing him of his reason. Without thinking, he retaliated and punched Sam in the face, his knuckles clashing with his left eye. Sam lost his balance and Nate pounced on him, throwing him to the ground. Tackling him, Nate began delivering blows to any exposed part of Sam's face and chest. Kneeing him in the gut, Sam managed to get Nate off of him and flip him over.

"You guys stop" Gabby yelled.

"Nate" Naomi screamed, her tears returning.

"Sam" Addison shouted, trying to get out of way.

"What is going on" Pete said, coming through the door, the other doctors on his trail. The raucous was so loud, the noise had seeped out into the hallway.

"Pete, Cooper, do something" Gabby pleaded, as Violet and Charlotte came to stand by her. "They're going to kill each other". At that point, Sam had gotten his arms around Nate neck and was trying to choke the life out of him, his adrenaline giving him more strength. But Nate was bigger, stronger, and had his own adrenaline pumping through his veins. Reaching through Sam's arms, he pushed his head back so far, Sam thought his neck was going to snap. Forced to release his grip, Nate took advantage of it and kicked him in the chest, throwing Sam off of him.

"Okay, that's enough" Pete said authoritatively, stepping in between them. Sam stood up and tried to get around him to reach Nate, but he pushed Sam against the wall and pinned him there. Looking behind him, he saw that Cooper had managed to wrestle Nate against the other wall.

"Let me go man, I don't know you" Nate demanded. His eyes were trained on Sam's miserable face; he was ready to kill that motherfucker.

"No, I don't think so" Cooper said, shrugging off Nate's words. "Not until you calm down".

"Tell Sam to calm down; he's the one who started this shit" Nate yelled. He was so angry, the veins in his neck were pulsing. "If I find out you had anything to do with Naomi winding up in here…."

"I'm not the one Naomi has to look out for; it's you. How dare you even go near her" Sam spit, still trying to fight through Pete.

"Who the fuck are you? Naomi is a grown woman who makes her own decisions; our relationship is none of your business".

"She's the mother of my child, it is my business" Sam stated.

"No, it's not Sam" Naomi said, speaking up. Getting off the table, she stood up and leaned against it. Her leg bounced up and down; she was so frustrated she couldn't keep still. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you before you get it. No matter what you do or say, my personal life has nothing to do with you. Calling my mother, begging for answers, or punching Nate is not going to change that. You don't get a vote on who I choose to date or start a family with; just like I don't have a say in your life". Naomi was so weary, she didn't even yell. She spoke matter-of-factly.

"I'm looking out for you Naomi. You don't know him like I do; you don't know what he's capable of" Sam warned, going still.

"Here we go" Nate muttered, fighting hard not to shout every expletive known to man.

"Nate, chill" Naomi advised, looking at him. Turning back to Sam, she said "Somehow I doubt that; I have a feeling you've never known who he really was. And even if you did, it's been twenty years. You have no right to accuse him of anything based on past transgressions".

"Naomi…"

"Sam, drop it. This isn't the time or place" Addison said, cutting him off. "Do you know how stupid both of you and Nate are acting right now. In case you missed the memo, both Naomi and I are pregnant. One misplaced punch and something disastrous could have happened. I don't know what beef you two have, but you can resolve it later, hopefully in a more civilized manner". Sam's curiosity about Naomi was beginning to irritate Addison; she missed her best friend too, but Sam was beginning to obsess. Now that Naomi was with Nate, she had a feeling it was only going to get worse. Addison briefly wondered if Naomi was with Sam's old friend out of spite; then she remembered the way they had looked at each other when he first entered the room. Sam had nothing to do with their relationship.

"And when you do, leave me out of the middle" Naomi added.

Nate finally snapped out of his rage and back into reality; he observed the strained look on Naomi's face. She was supposed to be relaxing and this had no doubt added more stress; she was standing there defending him when she should be laying down relaxing. Though Sam had initiated the fight, he should have been the bigger person and walked away. "Nae, I'm sorry" he said quietly. Cooper released his hold on him and he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Please forgive me".

Naomi lightly touched his busted lip. "I'm not angry, I'm too tired to be angry. Let's just go home, okay" she suggested. More than anything, Naomi just wanted this day to be over. She wanted to forget the day ever existed.

"Whatever you want" Nate obliged.

Sam wasn't sorry for punching Nate; he didn't trust him. Seeing him all over Naomi made his skin crawl. But he was sorry for losing his cool and putting his unborn child in danger; as the full gravity of what he'd done began to sink in, his ire faded too. He had every intention on dealing with Nate and getting him away from Naomi, but this was the wrong way to do it. Furthermore, right now he needed to concentrate on Addison and their baby girl. "Wait" he said, before Nate and Naomi left the room. "You're right Addison; I messed up. I'm sorry guys. I should have handled this whole situation better".

Pete gave him the once over, really scrutinizing him before he let him go. "Yeah, you need to get it together Sam".

"I know, I'm sorry". Looking over at Nate, he continued. "It's clear we need to talk and I'd rather do it sooner than later".

Nate looked Sam up and down. "I agree, but it will have to wait until Naomi's feeling better. She's my top priority" he said, squeezing her hand.

"And Addison is mine" Sam countered. "But we will talk and soon".

Sam sure wasn't acting like it Nate thought; he was acting like Naomi was more important at the moment. "I'll be in touch" Nate said noncommittally, escorting Naomi out the door. Everyone stared after them and then turned back to Sam, questioning what the hell was going on.

* * *

**Can I just say, I never really try to make Sam look like a bigger asshole than he already is, but it's so hard to write him in a good light sometimes. I do think he's redeemable but it's going to be a challenge for his character in this story. Things will get worse before they get better. Oh, and if anyone was expecting a stronger reaction from Addison or more detailed reactions from the other doctors about Naomi's pregnancy, you'll get it in later chapters. This chapter was really about the feud between Nate and Sam. I'm going to attempt to shed some light on their past in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again, I'm sorry for the poor editing. Gotta start editing when I'm not sleepy, LOL. Hope you guys like this chapter XOXO**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Put me down Nate, you're hurt" Naomi argued, as he carried her through the front door.

"Sam throws a weak punch, I'm fine. You're wellbeing is more important" Nate said, closing the door behind them.

Naomi stroked his face. "Your busted lip tells a different story. Nate, the contractions have stopped. I promise to take it easy, but I'm not so fragile that I can't walk".

"Well, maybe I am. You've broken me Naomi: I don't think I'm strong enough to survive anything happening to you or the babies" Nate admitted, his voice unsteady. Instinctively, he pulled her closer. "Both of us getting into a fight with Sam added more stress to you. You haven't said it out loud but I know it did. So allow me to ease my conscience and make up for the role I played. Please just let me take care of you" Nate pleaded.

Tenderly kissing him on the lips, avoiding where the skin had split, Naomi said "you don't have to worry; me and these babies aren't going anywhere. I don't break easily. Even if something were to happen, what makes you think I wouldn't fight tooth and nail to come back to you every single time"?

Nate gazed deep into her eyes. "You promise? Because I'm going to hold you to your word. I'm putting my life in your hands".

"I promise. Nothing is going to keep us apart" Naomi swore.

"Good" Nate said, gently placing her feet on the floor, but refusing to let her go.

"Naomi, is that you" Ruth said, coming down the stairs. "What are you doing home so early"? She looked at the handsome man holding her daughter. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Naomi was involved with him, and that he was most likely the father.

"Mom" Naomi breathed, looking up the stairwell. "You're still here". She hadn't known what to expect when she got home. Naomi hadn't left the house on the best terms with her mother. And even now, there were mixed feelings; she didn't know if her mother's continued presence would be positive or negative. She clung tighter to Nate for support.

"Of course I am. I came here to check on you and I'm not leaving until I'm fully convinced you're alright" Ruth said, stopping at the bottom step. Looking over at Nate again, noticing his bruised mouth for the first time, she asked "Who is this"? His general disheveled appearance put a bad taste in her mouth. What type of grown man got into fist fights?

Naomi saw the disdain appear in her mother's eyes; she automatically became defensive. Wrapping his arm further around her waist and leaning against him, she said "this is Nate; he's my boyfriend. Nate, this is my mother, Ruth Jackson".

Nate felt a jolt in his body. Though he and Naomi were together, wholly committed to each other, they'd never vocally labeled their relationship before; mainly because Naomi had craved privacy. But after today, their relationship was out in the open for all to see. It made Nate feel giddy; the world would get to see that the most beautiful woman belonged to him. He was so excited, he didn't pay attention to Ruth's turned up nose. "Hello Mrs. Jackson, it's very nice to meet you".

Ruth nodded her head, but didn't speak to him. Instead she turned her head back to her daughter. "It's the middle of the day; why are you home so early" she asked again.

Nate took Ruth's snub in stride; she was obviously a woman who didn't adopt to change quickly. And based on the conversation he'd had with Naomi on the way home, Ruth was still attached to Sam. The thought of her daughter with another man wouldn't sit well with her for a while. His appearance surely didn't help. But Nate had every intention of changing Ruth's mind; he was going to prove that he was a good man.

On the other hand, Naomi wasn't so accepting of her mother's attitude. She could feel her stress level already starting to rise again but she tried to remain calm. Stress was the reason why she'd been doubled over in pain. So much had happened since she left the house, Naomi's body felt like it was late evening, not early afternoon. She suddenly felt so tired, she could barely stand. "Addison sent me home, told me not to come back to work for a couple weeks. I had a little scare" Naomi said casually, deducing the fastest way to get away from her mother was to answer her questions head on.

"A scare, why kind of scare" Ruth asked, rushing to Naomi. "How are you doing? Are the babies at risk"? Her heartbeat increased, she hoped nothing had happened to the twins before she had a chance to talk to her daughter. Naomi had incorrectly assumed several things about her feelings and opinions. Ruth desperately wanted to correct it; she was tired of their contentious relationship.

"Naomi's eyes opened wide, taken aback. Was that genuine concern on her mother's face? She knew her mother loved her, but she rarely showed it; to her ex-husband and daughter maybe, but not her. And her attitude towards the twins had completely flipped. "Yes, I'm fine, the babies are fine. I just need to go lay down. It's been a long morning".

"Let me help you upstairs" Ruth offered.

Again, Naomi was caught off guard. "No, that's okay mom. Nate will help me upstairs". She turned and looked up at him with mischievous eyes, her finger stroking his chest.

"Really Nae? After all the begging you did for me to put you down, now you want a ride upstairs"? Nate didn't know why he was complaining; he knew he would wind up carrying her up the stairs willingly.

"That was different; you were treating me like an invalid" Naomi explained.

"And now" he asked, not able to hold back a smile. Naomi looked so cute when she was trying to get her way.

"Now, I'm just asking for one teeny tiny favor. Is that so wrong" she asked, poking out her bottom lip, laying the charm on thick.

"I'm sure Nate wants to go home and get cleaned up. I can help you upstairs" Ruth said, ready for him to leave. She and her daughter needed time alone together.

Naomi turned to Ruth. "This is Nate's home. He can clean up the busted lip Sam gave him upstairs".

"Alright, time to go" Nate said, swinging Naomi into his arms. There was no need for her to engage in round two with her mother. As he carried Naomi up the stairs, he briefly glanced over his shoulder and witnessed the stunned expression on Ruth's face. "Mentioning Sam wasn't really necessary. And don't you think there might have been a nicer way to announce we're cohabitating" Nate asked once they entered the bedroom.

"I'm sure there was".

"Then why didn't you use it"? Nate placed Naomi on the edge of the bed and stared at her.

"Excuse me. Are you actually taking her side? Even after the way she completely ignored you" Naomi asked, confused and bewildered.

"I'm not taking anyone's side. I know you and your mother have a rocky past that we haven't discussed in its entirety yet. But your mom was trying down there; she's really worried about you". Nate kneeled in front of Naomi, slipped off her shoes, and unzipped her dress, pulling it over her head. "What do you want to put on"?

"One of your t-shirts" Naomi said, unhooking her bra. She had been reluctant to go up a size, but now it was becoming crucial. Her current bras were starting to feel like strait jackets for her breasts. "Maybe she was trying with me but she didn't even attempt to be nice to you" she defended.

"Can you really blame her? She doesn't know me and I came through the door with a bloody face and messed up clothes". Nate got up and retrieved one of his oversized shirts from the drawer. "What was she supposed to think"? He pulled the shirt over her head and sat down next to her on the bed.

Nate made a good point but Naomi didn't want to admit it. It was almost like she wanted to stay mad at her mother; the woman had an uncanny knack for getting under her skin. "How are you all calm and Zen about this when just an hour ago, you were so angry Cooper had to pin you against the wall" Naomi asked, turning the conversation on him.

"Maybe because I'm a spectator this time; I'm an outsider looking in, so my emotions aren't clouding my vision. With Sam, I was seeing red from the minute he grabbed me".

"What is the deal with you two? I thought yall were good friends in high school. That day in my office, it seemed like a happy reunion" Naomi mused.

"We were good friends until the end of our senior year. Then there was an incident, more like a gigantic misunderstanding that got blown way out of proportion" Nate said vaguely.

"What happened" Naomi asked.

"You don't want to hear about some juvenile teenage soap opera. Besides, you've had a stressful day; get some rest" Nate suggested, lifting her feet and swiveling her around on the bed. "Lay back and relax".

Naomi did the opposite; she scooted closer and draped her thighs over Nate's lap. "Not until you tell me what happened".

Nate sighed. "Has anyone told you how stubborn you are"?

Cozying up to him, rubbing the tip of her nose against his shoulder, Naomi replied "once or twice. Come on Nate, tell me. Clearly you're both still bothered by the situation to be fighting about it twenty years later".

"For the record, Sam threw the first punch. If it wasn't for that, I would've kept my fists to myself" Nate argued.

Naomi wasn't distracted by his tangent. "Tell me" she repeated.

Nate looked down, touched Naomi's shapely leg, and began massaging it. "How does any rivalry begin? There was a girl".

"I see. You two fell for the same girl. I thought you were a self-professed playboy until you met me" Naomi said, backing up a little. Being pregnant made her hormonal and overly emotional. Unwanted feelings of jealously invaded her psyche; over some silly girl form twenty years ago. It didn't sit well with Naomi that this unnamed stranger had caught the eye of both her ex-husband and current lover.

Grasping her knee, Nate kept Naomi firmly in place. "It's not what you think. Sam liked her but she and I were next door neighbors and became really good friends".

Naomi looked at him, a shade of doubt in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. You know if anything, I'm upfront and honest. I never gave women false pretenses, not even back then. They knew the deal from jump". Nate stroked Naomi's chin until her tense mouth softened a little. "When I said you're the only one for me, I meant it. There was no one before you, and they'll be no one after".

Tears welled up in the corner of Naomi's eyes. "I know, it's just that…" her words trailed off.

"The pregnancy is getting hard for you isn't it? Don't worry, I can handle the mood swings; we'll get through them together.

"I don't deserve you" Naomi sighed.

Nate wiped her tears. "Funny, I feel the same way about you. Come on Nae, lay down. You're tired".

"Only if you lay down with me" she negotiated.

He saw the need in her eyes; Nate was sure she could see the need in his too. "Okay, just let me get cleaned up a little". He stood and walked towards the bathroom.

"Hurry" Naomi called after him.

Nate spent the next five minutes washing his face and tending to the cut on his lip. It wasn't as bad as he feared. He stripped down to his boxers and inspected the rest of his body. Sam hit harder than he originally thought; his muscles were beginning to ache in certain places. He'd be outright sore tomorrow. His knuckles on his right hand were already swollen from the punching Sam in the face. Mentally reminding himself to ice it later, he walked out and joined Naomi in bed. "Did I take too long"?

"Yes, I missed you the second you disappeared from my sight". Naomi was laying on her back but she turned to her side to face him.

Nate draped an arm loosely over her waist and pulled her snugly against his bare chest; he could feel her round belly resting against him. Their faces were so close, they could feel each other's breaths. "I'm here now".

"Finish telling me the story" Naomi requested.

"I don't think so".

"Why not"?

"Because its' hard to gauge how you're going to react. I don't want to upset you".

"Tell me anyway" Naomi begged.

"Am I ever going to win a debate with you" Nate asked, kissing her nose.

"Nope" Naomi smiled. "Spill".

Nate took a deep breath and began. "Sam liked my next door neighbor. He was always a popular guy who could have almost any girl he wanted, but for some reason she made him nervous. He would lose his cool around her".

"No wonder you guys were friends. So how did it work? Did you split the girls right down the middle or was it first come, first serve" Naomi teased.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious" Nate said sarcastically. "Honestly, Sam was the exact opposite of me. He was more of a serial monogamous. He'd date one girl at a time, put them on display and treat them like a queen; but as soon as they stepped out of line or got too clingy, he'd flee. It was like he was never satisfied, he was always searching for better. It seemed like Sam had a serious chip on his shoulder; he was always striving to be the best and most accomplished at everything; he also had to have the best from clothes to grades to girlfriends".

Naomi swallowed thickly. Nate's sentiments rang true. When Sam had left her, she had felt exactly the same way; discarded and not good enough. "This friend of yours must have been some girl to make Sam nervous".

Nate shrugged. "I guess; a lot of guys liked her but I never saw her that way; she was a buddy to me. Sam thought she was the cream of the crop; and she was very hard to get attention from. He took it as a challenge; which is why Sam naturally came to me a few weeks before our senior prom. He wanted my advice on how to approach her".

"And did you help him"?

"Yes, I even put in a good word for him when she asked about him. She eventually said yes when he asked her to prom".

"I don't understand. This story sounds like a friend helping a friend. Where did it all go wrong" Naomi asked.

"Well, we all went to the prom together and everyone seemed to have a good time. But the following Monday, she came over my house after school crying, nearly inconsolable. When I asked her what was wrong, she told me she'd gone to meet Sam after her last class and overheard him telling his friends how easy it was to get her into bed".

"He what" Naomi exclaimed. Sam was many things, but that sounded out of character.

"I was surprised too. Sam had never participated in locker room gossip before; he was always discreet. Maybe because she had the reputation of being so unattainable, he couldn't resist bragging. I don't know. But the look on her face…she was so devastated. She told me Sam was lying, that he had been nice and hadn't even laid a finger on her. She thought their prom date had been perfect until she heard all the lies; she couldn't fathom what she did to make him spread false rumors about her".

"Wow" Naomi said speechless.

"She was so distraught that she wound up crying herself to sleep. I felt so guilty for setting them up, I let her crash in my bed until she felt strong enough to go home. It just so happened, I was popular that day. Sam showed up to talk to me and saw her laying in my bed. He instantly assumed the worst". Nate shook his head, reliving the moment again in his mind.

"That you were messing around with her behind his back" Naomi guessed.

"Exactly. I tried to explain nothing was going on but Sam wouldn't listen to me. In the midst of our confrontation, she woke up. She started screaming at him like a maniac, blasting him for what'd he done. Sam pretended to play dumb, acted like he had no idea what she was talking about. He accused us of trying to come up with any excuse for getting caught; went on and on about how we were trying to make him look like a fool".

"Oh my God, what a mess" Naomi said. "So how does this story end". Her eyelids were starting to feel heavy.

Nate sighed. "I was a little torn. I didn't like the fact Sam lied about my friend but at the same time, he was my friend too. I didn't want him to have the wrong impression of me. I tried to work it out with him and eventually we called a truce but things were never the same. I never got the sense that he believed me; that hurt because one thing I'm not is a liar. After today, I definitely know he never believed me. By the time graduation came around, I was over it. We went our separate ways and didn't bother to keep in touch.

"What about her. Do you two still keep in touch" Naomi asked curiously; she hoped the answer was no. Naomi didn't even know her name, had purposely not asked, but something about her seemed devious. Nate apparently didn't see it.

"No, when I left for Paris, I needed a fresh start. I lost contact with everyone except my mother and sisters".

Naomi smiled internally, felling relieved. However, something else was nagging her. "Part of this story still doesn't make sense. Experience has shown me that Sam can hold a grudge but I don't understand what made him lose his mind today. Like I said before, the first time he saw you, it seemed like he'd forgotten about that girl. What changed"?

"Oh, that's simple" Nate said kissing her. "You don't want to be in the middle, but you have no choice. His problem is you; or more specifically, me with you. Sam can keep spouting all the crap he wants about looking out for you and missing your friendship, but he's lying to himself. He's still in love with you. I think seeing me with you is like pouring salt in an open wound. He already believes I stole one girl from him; now he thinks I stole his wife from him.

Naomi looked at Nate like he was crazy. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. He's in love with Addison, they're about to have a baby. We've been divorced for years, he's not thinking about me; at least not in that light".

"Trust me, he is. He might not know it, you might know it, but he is. Why do you thing he's trying so hard to stay in your life" Nate asked.

Exhaling loudly, Naomi explained "Because we weren't just married, we were best friends. Even after we got divorced, we were still good friends until he started dating Addison; and when she got pregnant, things really fell apart. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss our friendship sometimes but I've accepted our new reality and moved on".

"But he hasn't. I bet he refuses to accept it because if he does, he'll have to admit letting you get away was the biggest mistake of his life. If he keeps you close as a friend, he can continue lying to himself because he'll feel he still has you in some way" Nate rebutted.

Naomi raised her hand and started touching Nate's head all over.

"What are you doing" he asked.

"I'm checking for bumps. That fight must have given you a concussion. You're talking crazy".

Nate laughed. "Fine, don't believe me. I'll try not to take it personal this time. Besides, vindication will be mine when I'm proven right".

"Whatever" Naomi yawned. "All I know is that you are two grown men who need to let the past go". She yawned again.

"I'm over it, it's your ex-husband who isn't" Nate defended.

"Whatever" Naomi repeated, her voice drifting, her eyes fluttering. Within a minute, she was sleeping peacefully.

Nate kissed her lightly on the cheek and patted her belly. Careful not to disturb her, he got out of bed and pulled the covers over her. He was happy she was finally getting some much needed rest. Walking to the bureau, he pulled out a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt from a drawer and put them on. It was the perfect time to get dinner started while she slept.

Wandering down the stairs and strolling into the kitchen, Nate came to an abrupt stop when he saw Ruth at the kitchen table crying. He'd forgotten she was there. "Are you okay" he asked quietly.

Ruth looked up surprised; she tried to cover her emotions back up but she was too overwhelmed with grief. "Where did I go wrong? How did Naomi and I get to such a terrible place? It feels like I don't know her at all".

"She knows you love her. It's just the pregnancy hormones making her a little more expressive than usual" Nate said.

"No, it goes deeper than that. I want to fix it, I really do but I don't know how. I've waited too long, she won't let me in. This morning, I only made things worse" Ruth bemoaned, trying to choke back sobs.

Nate sat down at the table and tentatively grabbed her hand. He would love to say Ruth was wrong, but Naomi was absolutely on the defensive. She couldn't even see how her mom had been trying to offer an olive branch when they had first gotten home. "Talk to me, I'm a good listener. Maybe I can help".

Ruth stared at Nate. He looked much better now that he'd cleaned up, so much more approachable and respectable. She smiled in gratitude at the sincerity she saw in his eyes. "I'd like that".


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took longer than usual to post, but I've been a little burnt out lately and needed a mini break. I made this chapter nice and long to make up for it. Hope you guys like it! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"Hello" Naomi said, answering the phone.

"Hey lady, how was Mexico" Amelia asked.

"It was perfect, just what I needed. Seven whole days of nothing but relaxing on a sandy white beach does wonders for the soul" Naomi sighed contentedly as she rested her head against the headboard of her bed. Nate had surprised her with a spontaneous trip to Cabo San Lucas; they'd just returned home the previous day. "And now I'm going to spend this week in bed before I report back to work. As wonderful as the trip was, I'm so tired. Carrying these babies is hard work". Naomi looked down and rubbed her ever growing belly. It was funny; the minute news of her pregnancy had leaked out into the ether, her stomach had ballooned out overnight. She wasn't enormous, but there was no mistaking or hiding the fact she was pregnant any longer.

"That's great, I'm glad you had a good time; you needed it. If you're so tired, maybe you should consider taking a leave of absence until after they're born" Amelia suggested.

"I can't do that; I'd go crazy staring at the same four walls every day. I'm going to keep working for as long as I can but I'm going to take it easy".

"Where have I heard that before" Amelia asked sarcastically.

Naomi chuckled. "I'm serious. My mind might still be going at breakneck speed, but my body can't keep up right now. It have no choice but to take it easy".

"I'm sure Nate has something to do with it too".

"Oh definitely" Naomi agreed. "The man is determined to pamper me. I can't even get out of bed in the middle of the night to go pee without him making sure I'm not overexerting myself".

"Aww, that's so sweet and slightly disturbing" Amelia joked.

"I'm not complaining. I'd rather have a man who shows me he cares at every turn, even if it gets on my nerves, that a man who doesn't care at all".

"Good point".

"Wait a minute, I just remembered something" Naomi said abruptly, switching subjects. "Aren't you supposed to be on your way over here with Gabby. Why are you calling me"?

"Yeah, about that; I'm on call again. Ever since Dr. Murphy retired, we've been short staffed in the neurology department. I'm really sorry".

"Mmm-hmm; are you sure all the extra shifts you've been working have nothing to do with the cute new ER attending Gabby says you've been fawning all over. What's his name again? James" Naomi teased, not able to hold back gossiping about it any longer.

"I'm going to kill Gabby" Amelia said. "Not only is she making up stories, but now's she sharing her delusions with the world".

"Amelia, I can feel you blushing through the phone. Admit it, you like him. Blame Gabby all you want, but what's the problem with liking James? He sounds great; I can't wait to meet him".

"When are you going to admit you're in love with Nate" Amelia deflected.

"Don't try to turn this around on me" Naomi chastised. "Come on Amelia, what is it"?

Amelia sighed. "The last two years have been hard Nae; it's a struggle every day just to stay sober. A relationship would only make it harder. Besides, I'm damaged goods with too much baggage".

"Oh, Amelia. I'm so sorry; you've been doing so well, it's hard to remember sometimes. I'm so proud of you. I can understand if you need more time but don't close yourself off because you're scared. Being in a relationship could also make things easier, having that extra support. And if any man can't accept your past and realize it's helped shaped you into the beautiful strong woman you are today, he doesn't deserve you. Ultimately, only you know if you're ready, but if you are, I hope you take a chance. I love you Amy, I want you to be happy". Naomi wished Amelia was in front of her so she could give her a big hug.

"Thank you Nae" Amelia said, sniffling. "I really needed to hear that. I love you too".

"You're welcome sweetie" Naomi said softly. "I'm surprised Addison hasn't given you a similar speech already. You're usually complaining about the constant irritating motivational speeches she gives you".

"Yeah, well Addison and I aren't really talking" Amelia revealed.

"Why?! Please don't tell me it has something to do with me. I don't want to come between you two; that's why I was hesitant to confide in you in the first place".

"Unfortunately, it has everything to do with you. She was pissed that I didn't tell her you were pregnant; she's treating me like I betrayed her. I told her over and over that your pregnancy wasn't my secret to tell but she wouldn't listen. I hate to say it, but I think she's jealous of the fact you told me and Gabby, but not her. You haven't exactly cut her off but she's noticed how distant you are. The fact that we've become closer while you two have drifted apart is not sitting well with her".

"I'm so sorry. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen" Naomi said, feeling guilty. She didn't regret telling Amelia but she didn't like being the source of so much conflict.

"I know; you were very considerate of our relationship. But like I said then, I care about you too. You wanted to keep your personal life private and I respected that; it's not my problem if Addison can't do the same. I love Addison, I still consider her my big sister even though she isn't married to my brother anymore; but that doesn't mean I'm obligated to tell her everything I know. I get that she's pregnant and hormonal, and that if it was anyone other than you, she probably wouldn't have reacted so harshly, but I can't deal with her until she calms down. I miss her but I won't neglect my friendship with you, or betray your trust, just to make her feel better. I'm sure she'll come around eventually".

"I appreciate your loyalty but I can't help but feel responsible. I really hope you guys work it out soon" Naomi said.

"Me too. You and Addison need to have a conversation as well" Amelia said. "There are a lot of hurt feelings on both sides that need to be expressed. I'm not sure what will happen between you and Addison, but you owe it to each other to lay your cards out on the table; that way you know where each other stands".

Gabby knocked briefly on the door as she walked into the bedroom and immediately lay down and got comfortable at the foot of Naomi's bed. Rolling her eyes in amusement, she replied "You're probably right. I've already told Sam, even if he didn't listen, I guess it's only fair that I tell her too".

"Exactly" Amelia agreed. "Look, I have to go. I'm getting a page".

"That's good timing. Gabby just walked in the door here".

"Tell her I hate her".

Naomi laughed.

"I'm serious" Amelia shouted, her own laughter sneaking through the phone line. "I'll talk to you later, bye".

"Goodbye" Naomi said, still chuckling, hanging up the phone.

"What's so funny" Gabby asked, resting her head against her hand as a prop as she lay on her side.

"Amelia told me to tell you she hates you; I spilled the beans on knowing about James" Naomi confessed.

"I love her too" Gabby smiled fondly.

"How did you get in? I didn't hear the doorbell ring".

"Your mother let me in. Where's Nate"?

"He went to check on his restaurants. Being his own boss has its advantages as far as time off but his employees aren't used to him coming around so infrequently. He trusts his staff but just wanted to make sure everything was still running smoothly".

"He sounds like a great employer. I can't believe you went on vacation for a week and Ruth is still here; doesn't look like she's going home anytime soon. How's that going" Gabby asked intrigued.

It's soooo….awkward" Naomi said. "She seems to be really trying but I'm having a hard time letting her in. That's part of reason Nate whisked me off for the week. He thought if me and my mother had a small break from each other, we could push the reset button and start over. The jury is still out on whether or not his experiment will work. I guess I built up a lot more anger and resentment over the years than I realized".

"Come on Nae, you have to meet her halfway. Part of the reason it's gotten so bad is because you've never spoken up before now. Open communication is the only way you're going to work out your differences and heal" Gabby advised.

"I know, I know, you're right" Naomi said, slouching down into the bed. Her back was starting to hurt.

"Speaking of communication, have you told Maya about your pregnancy yet".

Naomi blew out a frustrated breath. "That annoying asshole also known as my ex-husband beat me to the punch. Sam called her to see how she felt about me being pregnant and Maya exploded. She called me in a rage and screamed her head off at me".

"Like mother, like daughter. Temper tantrums run in the family I see".

Naomi pushed Gabby with her foot. "Shut up. The point is I had every intention of telling her myself and once again, Sam had to interfere. Now I have to wait for Maya to calm down and cool off because the news didn't come straight from me. That ex-husband of mine is such a nuisance. What is it going to take for that man to stay in his own lane"?

Gabby rolled onto her stomach and twiddled her thumbs but didn't comment; which was rare. Gabby always had an opinion about any and everything.

She had a feeling she knew where Gabby's train of thought was going. "Have you been talking to Nate" Naomi asked.

"No".

"Then why do I have the feeling you share the same opinion as him. You think Sam is in love with me, don't you? For such smart people, this theory of yours is really dumb" Naomi ranted.

Gabby sighed. "It's not a dumb theory, it's very plausible, and the most likely to explain his erratic behavior. Naomi, the man has a girlfriend and a baby on the way and he is obsessing over you. I've never wanted a friend so badly, I completely neglected everything else".

"Stop exaggerating. As crazy as he's driving me, I understand letting go of the past can be hard. However, it does not mean Sam wants me back. We've both moved on. He sacrificed our relationship for Addison for crying out loud" Naomi said; was she the only one who could see reason?

"Yeah, and I bet he's regretting it. If he had the chance to do it all over again, there's no doubt in my mind he'd choose differently. He probably would have never left you".

"Does this have anything to do with Addison? I know you two have never really gotten along but…"

"Don't go there Naomi. You know I have never let my personal feelings for Addison affect my better judgment. Regardless of how I feel about her, I have no control over how Sam acts. And right now he's acting like a man who wants his wife back" Gabby shot back, sitting up and looking Naomi dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry, that was a low blow" Naomi said, feeling ashamed. "Let's just change the subject. Clearly, we're not going to agree on this".

"Deal, apology accepted" Gabby said, reaching out to squeeze Naomi's hand to show she had already let it go. Their friendship was stronger than some silly disagreement. Looking down, Gabby whistled. "Oh my gosh, your belly. I can't believe I didn't notice before; you've really grown".

Naomi smiled and rubbed her stomach. "I know, it happened overnight. I woke up one morning and went from being barely pregnant to extremely pregnant" she laughed. "I can't believe I'm only midway through this pregnancy; I don't know how I'm going to make it".

Gabby touched her stomach. "You'll be fine, Nate will make sure of it. Have you felt them kick yet"?

"I feel flutters from time to time, that's about it".

"I'm am so happy for you".

"Thank you. Every day that passes, I get more and more excited. I can't wait to meet them, to hold them in my arms" Naomi gushed; but her smile faded a little as another thought popped into her mind. "I've been meaning to ask, how did everyone else at the practice take the news? I haven't spoken to anyone".

Gabby hesitated for a moment. "Pete and Cooper are typical guys, once they got over the shock, it wasn't that big of a deal for them. But Charlotte and Violet….there are some hard feelings there. They're giving you space right now, but I wouldn't be surprised if they literally jump on you when you come back to the office. They have a lot of questions that need answers".

"I was afraid of that. This has turned into one big mess. I never meant to hurt anyone's feelings by my actions and that's exactly what I did. What makes it worse is that if I could do it over, I'd so the same thing. I really needed my privacy at the time" Naomi admitted, torn between conflicting emotions.

"Don't beat yourself up too badly; you did nothing wrong. I'm sure Violet and Charlotte get it from a logical aspect but the problem is we are emotional creatures. And when emotions get in the way, reason and common sense go out the window. I'm sure they'll let it go, they just want to understand, find out the whole story first" Gabby affirmed, comforting Naomi.

"They deserve answers at this point".

"And you'll give them when you're ready".

"Speaking of answers and understanding, I want to understand you Gabby" Naomi said, redirecting the conversation. "I know you've needed time, and I've tried not to push, but my patience is almost extinct. What is going on with you? I've seen the faraway look you get in your eyes periodically. What was so bad that you disappeared for five years? I missed you so much and moments like these make me realize just how many precious moments we've missed out on". Naomi hadn't wanted to bring up the conversation so abruptly, but it was becoming clear that Gabby was never going to bring the subject up on her own. She was always so busy comforting other people, but she wouldn't let other people comfort her. In many ways, Gabby had been acting just as reserved as Naomi which went against her character. The old Gabby never held back; she was an open book who shared her feelings about everything without being asked. Naomi was tired of seeing her mask and bottle up all her emotions when she'd done so much to help other people, especially her. She wanted to repay the favor; they were going to get back on track together.

All expression left Gabby's face, becoming a stone wall. She dropped her head, her body going rigid. "Naomi…." She started shakily.

Naomi pulled Gabby towards her and enveloped her in a tight hug. "I'm right here Gabby, I'm right here. You're in a safe space" she whispered.

Completely breaking down, Gabby began sobbing hysterically into Naomi's arms. She clung to her best friend for dear life. "I just want to forget Nae, I just want to erase the last five years of my life" she wailed.

"Gabriella" Naomi said softly, using her real name. "The only way you're going to do that is if you work through it and let it go. I'm right here, you don't have to do it alone".

"I miss Jerry" Gabby whimpered, her sobs quieting down.

"I miss him too. He was the kindest sweetest man; even when he got sick, he tried to be there for you and Christopher any way he could". Naomi wondered where Gabby was going with this, but she remained quiet. She had to let her friend work through it in her own way.

"He's the reason I switched specialties from Orthopedics to Oncology halfway through my residency. I just knew we were going to kick cancer's butt. There was no way I was going to lose my husband to such a horrific disease. And we did win; he went into remission and a few years later we had Chris. But the leukemia just wouldn't stay away; it kept coming back, each time more aggressive". Gabby paused, crying into Naomi's chest again.

"He was a fighter Gabby; he tried so hard. You both did. He wanted so badly to be there for you and Christopher" Naomi said quietly.

"We were supposed to grow old together, sit on the front porch and watch our grandchildren play in the front yard. You know what hurts the most? It wasn't the cancer that killed him; it was a common cold. His immune system was so compromised from all the chemo treatments, his body couldn't fight off a simple cold; it developed into walking pneumonia and that was it. It not fair, it's just not fair" Gabby screamed in agony.

"It isn't, I know it isn't sweetie" Naomi said, wiping Gabby's tears and rocking her back and forth.

"I thought my life couldn't get any worse when Jerry died. The bottom fell out and I thought I would never recover; I was floundering. You saw for yourself that month you stayed with me after he died. I was so used to taking care of him, not being able to move or travel without worrying about him. Remember? I never even visited you here in California, you always had to come to New York. All of a sudden I had all this free time and I was supposed to just get on with my life. Then Drake came along".

"Drake? Who is that" Naomi asked.

"The most catastrophic mistake I've ever made in my life; as it turns out, losing Jerry wasn't the lowest point in my life. I didn't know what rock bottom was until I met Drake. When I first met him, he came off as a very unassuming nice and charming guy. He distracted me from my problems, allowed me to get out of myself and be someone else. I knew from the beginning that it wouldn't go far though. Drake was nothing more to me but a fling; someone to make me forget about I how said I was for a few hours. But we weren't on the same page". Gabby sat up, a little more composed.

"You've never mentioned him before".

"Because I didn't consider him important enough to mention; I never even let him meet my son. After a few weeks of some light fun, I tried to end it but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He called me constantly at all times of day or night. I didn't worry too much about it until he started showing up at the house unexpectedly. That's when I started to become frightened; I realized something might actually be wrong. The following week, I picked up Chris from school and he mentioned how the same man had been standing across the street watching his class's recess all week. When I asked Chris to describe the man, he gave the exact details of what Drake looked like".

Naomi gasped and covered her mouth.

"I immediately went to the police but they told me there was nothing they could do until Drake proved he was a real threat. They told me I didn't even have enough evidence to file a restraining order. I was going crazy; scared he could be lurking outside of my window watching me and Chris. I felt unsafe in my own home".

"Why didn't you call me? Or come stay with me" Naomi asked.

"You don't understand Nae, how freaked out I was. Drake was dangerous, I couldn't be sure what he was capable of and I didn't want to drag anyone else into the mess I created. I felt deep down in my soul something bad was going to happen. My number one priority was keeping my son safe. So late one night, I came to the conclusion that we would move, literally pack up in the middle of the night and hit the road and start fresh. I had every intention of calling you, updating you on what happened, once we got settled in a new place but Drake was one step ahead of me. As we were leaving, Drake was waiting for us. He snuck up on us and drugged and kidnapped us". Gabby began to shake as her body remembered how scared she'd been.

"NO"! Tears began streaming down Naomi's face as she reached for her Gabby.

Gabby took her outstretched hands but didn't let Naomi pull her in; she'd gotten this far, she wanted to finish her story. Giving into the tears that were brimming at the surface would prevent that. "I can't go into all the gory details, I'm barely hanging on as it is. I'll just say it took almost a year to escape. I ran straight to the police but when they arrived at where Drake had held us captive, he had disappeared. The police gave us protection for a few weeks but when they still couldn't locate Drake, they figured he skipped town, that we were no longer in danger. I agreed with them. I thought life would go back to normal but less than twenty four hours after our police detail was released, he reappeared. We barely escaped and spent the next four years on the run. I couldn't rely on the police to keep us safe. Every time I thought Chris and I had finally shaken him, he would unexplainably find us again. We got used to not being in one place for more than a couple months; finally, I got fed up. I refused to endure the rest of my life living in fear. I bought a gun and waited for him to find me again. There was a struggle….and he...

"Died?! You shot him" Naomi asked, horrified her friend has to endure such a tragedy.

Gabby couldn't say the words, so she nodded her head in answer. "It was ruled self-defense. Chris and I were free. But I'd never felt more trapped in a steel cage. I couldn't believe my life had turned into a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. And to put my son through that…." The floodgates opened and Gabby's sobs wracked her body; her chest heaved up and down so hard, her ribcage hurt.

Naomi pulled her back into her arms again, her own tears falling faster, and held onto her tight. "I should have tried harder to find you. I never dreamed you were going through such an ordeal, but that's no excuse. How could I not know something was wrong" she cried.

They cried together until they were both too exhausted to produce more tears. Gabby looked up at Naomi. "Don't blame yourself Nae; I know that if you had any clue what was going on, you would have been there without any hesitation. In my grief, I tried to take the whole world on my shoulders; it was dumb of me not even mention I was seeing someone. No one knew to come looking for me because I'd distanced myself from everyone; I even mailed my resignation into the hospital I was working at so when I never showed up again, no one thought twice about it. I have no immediate family and the rest are back in Puerto Rico. I've only met them a handful of times. This is all my fault".

"This is not your fault Gabby. That man was clearly crazy and unhinged. You did what you had to do to protect yourself and your son. Jerry wouldn't blame you and neither should you. He would be proud that you survived. He's probably trying to get a day pass to hell right now to give Drake a piece of his mind".

Gabby couldn't help but chuckle. "A day pass? Really Nae"?

"Yep, I'm sure he'd brave the fires of hell to stick up for you" Naomi chuckled back. "How has Chris dealt with all of this"?

"He's such a brave boy; he was my rock the whole time. And by a pure miracle, he's managed to keep up in school despite not being in a classroom for five years. I think he's still a little reluctant to believe the nightmare is really over; that we don't have to run anymore but other than that, he's adjusting well. We just need more time to grieve for the years we lost and for Jerry. With all the constant looking over our shoulders, Chris and I never really had the opportunity to come to terms with his death".

"Well, you don't ever have to worry about being alone again. I'm here for both of you and I'm not going anywhere. You can come to me for anything, I promise. Don't ever be afraid to lean on me" Naomi promised.

Gabby squeezed her tighter. "Thank you Naomi, that means so much to me. I love you so much; I'm so glad I have you in my life again".

"I love you too and I couldn't agree more".

…..

"Naomi, are you guys okay" Nate asked quietly, waking up Naomi. She and Gabby must have fallen asleep. They'd expended so much energy crying and talking; they had nothing left in the tank. She looked over to the other side of the bed and saw that Gabby was still resting peacefully. Looking back at Nate, who was kneeling next to her, she whispered. "We're fine, we were just tired. What time is it"?

"It's almost four o'clock" Nate answered.

"Four" Gabby mumbled sleepily. Slowly, she opened her eyes. "Thanks for trying to keep quiet but I'm a light sleeper". She attempted to sit up but was too tired and collapsed back on the bed. "I need to get going. I need to go pick Christopher up from school".

"Let me do it" Nate suggested. "Get some more rest. I'll pick him up and you guys can stay and have dinner with us tonight".

"I don't know" Gabby said hesitantly. She liked Nate but they were still getting to know each other. She had no way of knowing how Chris would react to him.

"Trust me" he implored. "It'll be fine".

Gabby looked to Naomi who nodded her head, letting her know she could rely on Nate. "if you're sure it's not too much trouble".

"No trouble at all, just give me the directions and I'll be on my way".

…

"I can't tell you how much I needed that nap. That was the best sleep I've had in years. I'm so glad you convinced me to talk to you" Gabby said, as she and Naomi walked down the stairs. It was after six.

"I'm glad you opened up" Naomi replied but her attention was focused on something else. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and peered into the family room. Nate and Chris were sitting on the couch next to each other playing video games. The way they were talking and interacting with each other looked so natural. A stranger passing by would have assumed they were father and son. Naomi rubbed her swollen belly as a big smile grew on her face.

"He's going to make a great father" Gabby said, touching Naomi's shoulder as she looked into the family room too. "I've never seen Chris bond with someone so fast. I haven't seen him smile like that since his father was alive".

"Gabby" Naomi said softly.

"I'm not going to cry, and if I do, they will be tears of joy" Gabby promised. "Hey Chris, how was school" she called as she turned her attention to her son.

"Hey mom" he smiled. "You'll never guessed what happened to me today" he said abandoning Nate on the couch and walking up to his mom.

"You can tell me while I cook dinner" she said, "if you guys don't mind. It's my way of saying thank you".

"Kitchen's all yours. Naomi's mother is in there but I'm sure she won't mind" Nate said, as he joined them at the foot of the stairs.

"Great, let's go" Gabby said to Chris, as she wrapped and arm around him and walked into the kitchen.

"You two were getting along famously" Naomi commented.

Nate stared after them, smiling. "He's a great kid". Turning back to Naomi, he caught a certain twinkle in her eye. "What is it, why are you looking at me like that" he asked.

"You don't ever have to worry about being a bad father ever again in life. The way you were with Chris right now, it was amazing. It's one of the many reasons I love you" Naomi confessed.

"It was no big…what did you say" Nate asked, in shock.

"I said I love you. I'm madly truly deeply in love with you Nathaniel Reed. I can no longer deny it or pretend I'm not falling for you; I've already fallen for you several times over".

Nate wrapped his arms around Naomi and lifted her off her feet and twirled her around slowly. "Damn you woman; I wanted to say it first. I love you too, so much it physically hurts sometimes. Every day I get the chance to wake up next to you, I fall in love all over again". Putting her on the floor, he leaned down and kissed her; it was so passionate and deep and heartfelt, their heads were both swimming by the time the kiss ended. As the sounds of rattling pots and pans drifted in from the kitchen, they held each other and rocked back and forth in blissful silence.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took me such a long time to update. I've been extremely busy and I developed a mild case of writer's block. And while I was trying to work through my mental block, another Naomi story popped into my head. We'll see if I actually post it or not, two stories are hard enough to keep up with. Anyways, I hope this chapter isn't too painful to read XOXO :)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"What's the holdup" Nate asked Naomi as they sat in front of the practice. "You've been dying to get back to work all week and now you won't get out of the car".

"I'm a woman, I have the right to change my mind" Naomi defended.

"You're nervous, aren't you" he guessed, seeing through her ruse.

Naomi sighed in defeat. "Yes, we've been in this bubble, alone in our own world. Now the truth has come out and I feel so exposed. I mean look at this" she said, pointing to her prominent belly. "Charlotte and Violet are going to bombard me with questions, and while I know they deserve answers, it still doesn't make talking any easier".

"You were able to open up to Gabby and Amelia".

"I know, but it still wasn't easy".

"It will be okay" Nate assured her, rubbing her thigh. "You're stronger than you think; it will probably help in the long run. The bigger support system you have, the better".

"You're right as usual. It's really starting to annoy me" Naomi teased.

"But you love me anyways".

"I do, I really do love you" Naomi whispered, her voice cracking a little. The sheer force of love she felt for him was so intense, it scared her sometimes. She couldn't imagine her life without Nate; she couldn't even remember what it had been like before him.

Nate leaned his forehead against hers, kissed her softly. "I love you too, more than words can say". He kissed her again. "Do you want me to come in with you"?

"Please".

"No problem, let's go". Getting out of the car, Nate walked around and opened the passenger door for Naomi. Helping her out, he wrapped his hand around her waist and escorted her into the building.

"Thank you for doing this Mr. Reed. I always feel so safe when I'm around you" Naomi said, burrowing into his chest as they rode the elevator up to the fourth floor.

"Why do you call me by my last name sometimes? I don't get it".

"I like your last name; it's a term of endearment. What? You don't like it" she asked, looking up at him.

"It's not that. I can just think of a few other names that you could call me" Nate answered, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Like what"?

He dropped his voice. "Daddy, for one".

"Shouldn't we wait for the twins to be born before I start calling you that" Naomi said, playing dumb.

"That's not the type of daddy I meant and you know it" Nate said, his hand traveling down and squeezing her ass.

Naomi bit her lip. "Nate, don't start something you can't finish".

"Oh, I can finish. But could you handle it" he whispered in her ear as the elevator doors opened.

Naomi could feel her juices flowing; they hadn't had sex the whole two weeks she was off; Nate had been cautious and insisted she relax as much as possible. But now that she was up and running again, even if it was at a slower pace, they were both anxious to resume certain activities. "Let's go find out" Naomi said, as she grabbed his hand and they briskly walked towards her office. She was prepared to rip Nate's shirt of as soon as they entered the door but she was in for a surprise. Naomi pulled up short so fast, Nate bumped into the back of her. Sitting on the couch in her office were Charlotte and Violet; apparently they had been waiting for her for a while.

"Hello Naomi" Violet said, her voice detached.

"Naomi" Charlotte said.

"Hello ladies" Naomi said tentatively. She was expecting an ambush, but not so soon. Her mind was light years away from having a serious conversation; right now she was more interested in making love to Nate. Feeling the hard rigidness of Nate pressing into her backside was helping her concentration either.

"I know you probably weren't expecting this first thing but Charlotte and I thought it would be better to get this over with. We don't need any more clouds of tension hanging over the practice" Violet explained.

"That and we're just being flat out nosy" Charlotte added as she gave Nate the once over. "You're Nate, right; the mysterious restaurant owner Naomi claimed to barely know"?

Nate was amused by Charlotte's bluntness. "That's an interesting way to put it, but yeah that's me. It's nice to see you again Charlotte and you too Violet".

"Likewise" Violet responded.

"Not to be rude, but I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of you; right now we want to talk to your girlfriend" Charlotte said.

"CHARLOTTE" Naomi chastised.

"It's fine" Nate said, turning Naomi around and kissing her on the cheek. "Talk to your friends. Just call me when you're done for the day and I'll come pick you up". Whispering into her ear, he added "we can pick up where we left off later".

Naomi quickly glanced down at the erection that had yet to soften; she bit her lip in anticipation. "It's a date and I think I have a new nickname you'll like, better than daddy" she said so low, only Nate could hear.

"What is it"?

"I don't know if I should tell you now" Naomi teased.

Nate grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. "I'm not leaving until you do".

On her tip toes, Naomi blew into his ear and whispered "Papi" in a thick Spanish accent. She kissed him softly, leaving a promise of things to come on his lips.

"You do realize we're still in the room" Violet spoke up.

Actually, they hadn't; it was so easy for them to get caught up in each other and block out the outside world. "Sorry" Nate and Naomi said in unison, looking sheepish.

Turning his attention back to Naomi, Nate continued; "I'll see you later". He kissed her briefly. "And I definitely like it" he whispered before walking out of the office.

Naomi watched him go, wishing she could go with him; she already missed him.

"Well, it's obvious why you got knocked up. You two can't keep your hands or lips off each other" Charlotte said, getting Naomi's attention.

"But what isn't obvious is why you kept Nate and your pregnancy a secret. What have we done to lose your trust" Violet asked, her emotions finally coming through. She was profoundly hurt.

Naomi frowned, feeling guilty. Walking over to them, she sat in a chair opposite the couch they were perched on. "You did nothing, I promise".

"I'm not so sure I believe you. I know I'm supposed to be the well-adjusted psychiatrist but I'm only human. You guys know me; I'm probably the most sensitive and emotionally unstable person at this practice. So when I constantly see you reaching out to other people instead of me, it makes me question our friendship. When Addison first moved here, you cast me off. And now that Gabby is here, the same thing is happening all over again. And I don't even get where your newfound closeness with Amelia came from. I just don't get it Nae; what is it about me that is so off putting even after all these years of knowing each other"? Violet was trying not to cry, but tears still managed to leak and run down her face.

Naomi dabbed the corner of her eyes, her own tears threatening to fall. "I'm going to answer you Violet, but first how do you feel Charlotte? Do you feel the same way"?

Charlotte shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't the touchy feeling type; sharing her feelings did not come naturally to her. But this was one time where she would have to force herself to get over it. "Yes and no. You and I haven't known each other nearly as long nor have we necessarily been close. However, I thought we were headed in that direction. I'm not the easiest person to get along with but you've always accepted me for who I am; I thought in some ways we were actually becoming friends".

Naomi sighed and bowed her head. When she looked up again, her eyes were flooded with tears and her bottom lip was quivering. "Please forgive me. I've been way more selfish in the past few months than I realized. My eyes are finally open and now I see how much I've taken your feelings for granted; I had no idea you would take it so personally. Deciding to keep my pregnancy a secret had nothing to do with you, it was all me".

"Why did you keep it a secret" Charlotte asked. "You used to be one of the most open people I know".

"It's such a complicated answer and honestly I don't know if I will ever fully understand it myself. But I do know that most of my reasoning stems from Sam and Addison. They hurt me so deeply, I shut down even though I tried to appear normal. When Addison got pregnant, I just gave up pretenses all together and the lack of trust I had in them spread to everyone. I felt alone and isolated and afraid".

"Afraid" Violet repeated confused.

"I was afraid no one would understand my side, that my feelings of being alone would be validated. Let's face it, I have no ownership over Sam or any desire to reconcile with him but I felt so betrayed. There was a bond between us that I felt they violated but if I had spoken up, I didn't know how it would be received. I didn't know if you guys would think I was being petty, unreasonable, the jealous ex-wife, or all of the above. I was afraid if I forced people to take sides, I'd be on the losing side" Naomi explained, her voice shaky. That was the first time she'd admitted that out loud.

"Well, I can't speak for Violet but if you would have asked me, you would've known I completely agree with you. I genuinely like Addison and I know she's not the malicious type but she broke the number one girl code rule. You don't date your friends' exes; the fact that she started dating her best friend's ex-husband makes it ten times worse. If I was in your shoes, I would have strangled her. But you seemed so okay with it, I kept my mouth shut because it was none of my business".

"I agree with Charlotte. Being a therapist, I understand we as humans can't always control how we feel. Sam and Addison have been good friends forever and when you joined the other practice, they leaned on each other a lot because they missed you; it was only a matter of time before things shifted between them. That being said, I was baffled about how they managed to even put themselves into that position. It's hard for men and women to be platonic friends; There are just certain situations you don't put yourself in with friends of the opposite sex unless you're looking for trouble. I don't think they set out to hurt you, but they were playing with fire and unfortunately you were the one who got burned".

A weight that Naomi hadn't even been aware she was carrying suddenly lifted off her shoulders. "Now I feel even more stupid for keeping my feelings to myself; and for hurting you guys. It feels so good to know you actually understand how I feel. Violet, you are one of my dearest friends. I would never intentionally cast you off, I love you too much. I'm so sorry I keep letting you down".

"You haven't let me down Naomi; I was thought I had let you down. And it turns out this has been one big miscommunication. I feel so relieved" Violet exclaimed. "Although you'd think that as a therapist, I'd be better at resolving my own issues" she laughed.

"It's hard when you're in the middle of things" Naomi smiled before turning to Charlotte. "As for you, we aren't becoming friends Charlotte, we are friends. I'm sorry for hurting you too. I hope this doesn't affect our growing relationship because I 've grown to love you too".

Charlotte coughed to cover up the crack in her voice. "Of course not; I'm a big girl, it's not in my nature to hold grudges. I'm just glad we were able to clear the air, there's no love lost at all". She kept blinking to keep her eyes dry.

Naomi recognized what she was doing but didn't call her out on it. "Me too".

"I do have one question though" Violet interjected. "What made you open up to Gabby and Amelia and not us. I would be lying if I said that part still doesn't bother me".

"Gabby is one of my oldest friends, I've known her for almost twenty years. When she showed up, it was the universe trying to tell me something and I stopped being stubborn and decided to listen. Also, she wasn't here. Even though she knew Sam and Addison, she didn't witness all the drama that unfolded so I felt like I wouldn't be putting her in the middle or forcing her to choose sides. I knew she would have my back automatically. As for Amelia, she caught me out on a date with Nate. I kind of had no choice unless I wanted what I'd been up to be exposed to the world".

"That makes so much sense" Violet exclaimed. "Nothing against Amelia, I adore her, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why you would confide in her before me; throw in the fact that she's practically Addison's little sister and it was even more mind boggling.

"I know what you mean. But telling her has been a surprising blessing in disguise. We've become so much closer. I only wish I had let you guys in on the secret earlier now. Nate kept telling me I needed my friends, to not let my anger at Sam and Addison affect my other friendships but I let my fear rule me".

"Nate sounds like a smart guy and he's handsome as sin. How did you really meet him; I'm not buying the dry cleaner story" Charlotte asked.

"Do you guys really want to know" Naomi asked. In retrospect, meeting Nate had been one of the most thrilling nights of her life. But relaying the story to her friends was still a little embarrassing.

"Uhh yeah" Violet and Charlotte said at the same time.

Naomi laughed. "At a hotel restaurant that he owns of all places. Addison had just told me she was pregnant and I was sitting at the bar alone reeling. Nate approached me in the middle of my self-induced pity party and I pretended to be annoyed. By the time I got up, I was so tipsy I couldn't stand up on my own. Nate had to help me keep my balance and then was nice enough to arrange a hotel room for me since I was too drunk to drive. He escorted me to the room and this sudden impulse just came over me. I meant to hug him to show him my gratitude, but instead I wound up kissing him and before I could make heads or tails of the situation, we were naked and in bed. Six weeks later, the pregnancy test showed up positive and the rest is history". She rubbed her belly as she reflected on the night her unborn children were created.

"You go girl" Charlotte cheered. "I didn't know you had it in you. That sounds like something I would do, before I met Cooper of course".

"So we were right about all that sexual tension the day we went out to lunch" Violet said. "It was radiating off him in waves".

"Yes you were right" Naomi admitted. "I was nine weeks pregnant by then but that was the first time I'd seen him since our encounter. To be honest, I was surprised he remembered me; I just knew he was a playboy who had moved on to the next. And when I snuck away from the table to tell him I was pregnant, he didn't take it well. Sometimes I wonder how we got here after the rocky start we had".

"You mean all in love and unable to keep your hands off each other? I saw the way you two came rushing into this office. You were about to have your way with him right in this office. The chemistry between you two….it's amazing you're only pregnant with twins" Charlotte said.

Naomi grinned guiltily. "No, I'm not in love with him. I'm madly in love with him. He completes a part of me I didn't even know existed" Naomi said, her eyes going dreamy.

"Wow, you've got it bad" Violet whistled.

"Tell me about it. It's amazing how what I thought was the worst day of my life wound up being the best day of my life. If not for Sam and Addison, I would have never met Nate; in many ways, they gave me the best gift ever".

"Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive them" Violet asked.

"They don't need my forgiveness. The real question is whether I can get past it and I think I can. I get a little closer every day. But my relationship with them is forever changed and it will never be the same. I haven't really discussed it with Addison but I have with Sam due to his constant meddling. He doesn't want to accept it but that's just the way things are" Naomi shrugged. "My life has changed; Nate and these babies are my top priority".

"That's Sam's problem, not yours. If you keep your distance long enough, he'll eventually get the message" Charlotte assured.

"I don't know, he's a persistent man who's used to getting his way" Naomi said worriedly.

"You just need to concentrate on those twins growing in there" Violet said, looking at her belly.

"Have you found out the sex of the babies yet" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, we found out on Friday. And as a peace offering to ensure that I really do care about you ladies and our friendship, I'll tell you guys first. We got lucky; we're having a boy and girl".

"That's awesome" Violet said. "I haven't told you yet so congratulations. I'm really happy for you and for Nate and for us. Having this conversation with you has made me feel so much better".

"Same here" Charlotte said. "We all really needed this talk. And I couldn't be happier for you".

"Thank you ladies. And I promise from now on, no more secrets. I think I'm finally getting back to my old self, the woman who used to wear her heart on her sleeve and confide in her closest friends".

"Have you ladies made up" Amelia said from the doorway, Gabby standing right behind her. "We couldn't wait up in the kitchen any longer. If you haven't kissed and made up, do it now. And if you have, can we join the love fest"?

"Come on in. Naomi was just telling us the sex of the babies" Violet smiled.

Gabby gasped in rushed past Amelia into the office. "I want to know; when did you find out" she asked Naomi.

"This past Friday…" Naomi started as Gabby and Amelia joined them on the couch and chairs. As she continued talking, she looked around at her group of friends and was humbled. She had a great man, supportive friends, and two babies she couldn't wait to meet. Her life was finally turning around for the better and getting back on track.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry it took so long to udpate this. I know it's been taking longer than usual for me to post, but I promise I will try to get back to my quicker updates soon. In case I don't say it enough and/or haven't said it lately, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH for reading my story. You don't know how much it means to me to receive such positive feedback. It makes me think I can really do this as a career some day down the road, LOL. Anyways, here's the next chapter, it's a little intense. And thepinkkiwi1995, your timing is impeccable. This is the second time I have written a chapter and you have left a comment asking me to udpate only hours before I post a new chapter. Great minds think alike :) So, I'm dedicating this chapter to you! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"They've been kicking like crazy today" Naomi said, as she placed Nate's hand on her belly over the area she felt the fluttering sensations. At six months pregnant, she could feel them moving inside her a little more every day.

"Wow, that's amazing" Nate whispered, completely awestruck. Feeling them kick his hand would never get old.

"You didn't think so last night" Naomi reminded him.

"That's because I was trying to spend some 'quality'" Nate finger quoted "time with you and you kept laughing. There I was trying to seduce you and my darling children kept distracting you".

"Aww, poor baby" she teased. "I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise. But if it makes you feel better, your powers of seduction don't need any more work. You've already got me hook, line and sinker. Carter and Carrington wouldn't be growing in my belly if you didn't" Naomi said, trying out the names.

Nate shook his head. "Nope, still don't like those names. I don't care how many times you slip them into casual conversation. I was thinking we should go with Nathan and Natalie".

"Really babe?! Both our names start with N-A and now you want to subject our kids to that too? Talk about mass confusion".

"I think it would be cool".

"I don't. You vetoed my names so I'm vetoing yours. We're just going to have to come up with new names" Naomi said.

"Speaking of new, I was thought maybe this would be a good time to go….house shopping; find a new place to raise our family".

Naomi looked up at him surprised. "What's wrong with my house? Have I made you feel unwelcome"?

"No, it's not that. But like you said, it's your house, not ours. And correct me if I'm wrong but Sam used to live there, did he not? I'm a pretty confident guy but I'll admit that every once in a while, my mind starts to drift. I can't help but think about Sam sharing that same space with you; using the same sink I do, the same closet space, making love to you on the same bed. It just makes me uncomfortable. Now would be the perfect time for us both to start fresh, find a house that equally belongs to the both of us, with no baggage crowding the walls. I want to share the rest of my life with you, in a place of our own". Nate looked down at Naomi to gauge her reaction to what he was saying.

"I'm so sorry Nate. Why didn't you tell me how you felt before" Naomi asked, gently touching Nate's face.

Nate shrugged. "Because it wasn't a big deal; I thought I would get over it. But every day I wake up next to you, I fall more in love with you and the life we're building together. And the more I fall, the more my fear grows. I feel so possessive of you; I don't want to be reminded that you had a life before me. Maya is the only exception. I'm sorry if that makes me sound like a control freak but it is how I feel".

"But you know you have nothing to worry about, right? I am utterly and completely yours; I don't even remember what my life was like before you entered the picture. It feels like my life started when we created these babies" Naomi said, placing Nate's hand back on her belly for emphasis. "Sam is my past; you're my present and my future". She didn't understand where Nate's sudden irrational anxiety over Sam was coming from; he'd always been so nonchalant about Sam before. Sure, her ex-husband had a habit of overstepping his boundaries but she'd never given Nate a reason to think that Sam's tomfoolery would come between them. If anything, it would only make them a stronger couple.

"I know that, I really do. But sometimes it feels like we're being haunted by your past. We live in the house you bought with Sam; you work with Sam at a practice you two started together…it's like I can't escape the man. I know you think I'm being ridiculous for thinking he's still in love with you, but I can't shake the feeling" Nate admitted, shaking his head. "Competition from your ex-husband makes me nervous; you share a history with him I can't contend with. At first I could shrug off Sam, but now I see just how special you are. When he finally admits he fucked up, he'll do anything, stoop to the lowest levels to get you back. So now I have to worry about every move he makes; I don't trust him. Do you see what you've done to me? I've never been insecure about a woman a day in my life and then you walked into my life; in a few short months you've turned me into a reformed playboy who would literally go insane if I lost you. I know you're mine but even the thought of losing you scares me to death".

Naomi leaned in and kissed him. "Then stop thinking about it. Even if your contrived theory is true, Sam doesn't stand a chance. There is no competition. He let me go and he has no chance of getting me back. I love him but I will never be in love with him again. And if you want the honest truth, as much as I used to be in love with him, it doesn't come close to how I feel about you. When I look at you, my heart flutters every time. Just thinking about you makes my skin heat up. If I have to keep telling you that every day for the rest of our lives, I will because that's how much I love you. And if you want to buy a new house together, I'd absolutely love to. But only if we don't make this move about Sam; I want it to be about us".

Nate grabbed her face, kept it close to his and kissed her back, deepening the kiss. When their lips broke apart, he leaned his forehead against hers. "God, what have I possibly done in my life to deserve you"?

Naomi smiled, giving him another quick kiss. "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you".

"If you ask me, I think you're definitely dating below your station. I'm still trying to make myself worthy of having you".

"Blasphemy; you being you is all I'll ever need".

Nate kissed her again. "Thank you for listening to me; I know I'm being a little absurd but it feels good knowing you still took my concerns seriously and tried your best to assure me. I love you so much Nae".

"That's what I'm here for. I love you too" Naomi said, burrowing her head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

Nate rested his head against the couch as a comfortable moment of silence descended on them. "So, it looks like we're buying a house" he said after a few minutes, getting excited. "What neighborhoods do you think we should start looking in"?

"Hmm, I don't know but we need to move fast. I want to be moved in and settled before Carter and Carrington are born" Naomi said slyly. "That gives us a little more than three months".

"Don't you mean Nathan and Natalie" Nate corrected her.

"No, I'm pretty sure I meant Carter and Carrington".

"And I'm pretty sure I'm not letting you name our children that".

Naomi looked up and kissed Nate on the cheek. She moved a little further up, and began nibbling on his earlobe. "Please, pretty please" she pleaded in her baby voice. "They're such pretty, strong, character building names. Don't you want are kids to have character" she asked, blowing into his ear.

Nate jumped as he felt his body beginning to respond to Naomi's antics. "Uhh…nice try, but this isn't going to work" he sputtered, trying to keep his cool.

"Not even if I did this" Naomi speculated as her hand started traveling south towards his waistline.

"Oh my God, you guys are nauseating" Gabby exclaimed, walking in the door right at that moment, Addison on her heels. "Naomi, is it me, or do you keep forgetting you're already pregnant".

Naomi looked up; somehow, she'd completely forgotten she was at work. She and Nate had come to sit on her couch, after they'd eaten the lunch he'd brought. Even so, she felt no shame. She was in love and didn't care who witnessed it. "That's what you get for not knocking" she quipped, teasing her best friend. "And for your information, one of the joys of being pregnant is being able to do whatever you want without worrying about getting pregnant".

"That makes absolutely no sense" Gabby said, rolling her eyes.

"It makes sense to me" Nate said, leaning down to kiss Naomi before he said his goodbyes. "I'll see you at home tonight. Love you".

"Love you too" Naomi whispered, pouting as he got up and left the office.

"Of course lover boy would agree with you" Gabby said, swatting Nate on the arm as he passed. She failed to keep the smile out of her voice though. She was really happy for her best friend and for Nate; she liked him, he was a great guy; but at the same time, she didn't want to be subjected to their public displays of affection every time she was in a room with them.

Addison felt uncomfortable; she was big as a blimp and her body ached from head to toe. She was so ready for her daughter to vacate the premises; not only was she excited to meet Ella, but she wanted her body back. However, being pregnant wasn't the only thing making her feel ill at ease. Sam had not been himself lately. She had her suspicions as to why, but she was afraid to voice them out loud. And if that wasn't enough, being in a room with Gabby and Naomi was making matters worse. The distance between she and Naomi had continued to grow; it was now wider than the Grand Canyon. To see the rapport that Gabby had so easily reinstated with Naomi after a five year separation, to see her growing friendship with Naomi's boyfriend Nate when Addison hadn't ever been officially introduced to him hurt her beyond belief. Naomi had all but erased her from her life; other than work and group atmospheres, they barely communicated. The only reason she was in Naomi's office now was for a consult.

"Well, are you two going to come in or stand in the doorway all day" Naomi asked. "Let's get this show on the road. Addison, come sit down, your feet and back must be killing you. I know mine are and I still have a whole trimester to go. You're about ready to pop; when are you due again"?

Addison walked into the office and sat down in a chair opposite Naomi. "I have three weeks to go but I'm fine. I'm only carrying one baby, not two." she said politely. This is what drove her craziest about their strained relationship. Naomi barely talked to her but when she did, she acted like there was nothing wrong. In the past, she wouldn't have had to ask when Addison was due, she would have known. Naomi would have thrown the baby shower she had last week, not Amelia. But at this point, Addison was grateful that Naomi had even bothered to show up. She was also grateful that she and Amelia had reconciled, though their relationship was not quite the same; maybe it was Addison's jealousy. Everyone, including Amelia, had been growing closer and closer to Naomi as she had been growing farther and farther apart. Sometimes she felt like the other ladies only continued to talk to her in order not to appear bias.

"Oh please, don't let her fool you Addison" Gabby said, sitting in the other chair. "Nate rubs her feet and massages her back every night. She's in better condition that I am".

"Whatever" Naomi laughed. "You know you could be enjoying the same perks if you let me set you up with that guy I was telling you about. He'd be perfect for you, I just know it".

"And I keep telling you no; I'm still trying to find my bearings out here in Los Angeles. Besides, I'm just not ready" Gabby said, her voice turning serious.

Naomi clutched her chest; she hadn't meant to be insensitive. By no means was she trying to find a guy to replace Jerry, nor had she forgotten the hell Gabby had gone through. She just wanted her friend to be as happy as she was; Gabby deserved it. She was owed a few breaks in life. "Of course not, I didn't mean to…"

"I know you didn't, you just care. How about this? I'll let you know when I'm ready and then I'll let you set me up with whomever" Gabby suggested, smiling at her friend.

"Deal" Naomi smiled back.

Addison sensed there was a serious underlying story in their exchange, but once again she was left out of the loop. "So what case did you need us to consult on" she asked, hoping to move this awkward situation along a little faster.

"Right" Naomi said, focusing and grabbing a case file off the coffee table. "My patient Debra Stevens; it took us three years to get her pregnant. She's almost twenty weeks but when she went to her family doctor for a regular checkup, they discovered a lump in her right breast. She has stage two breast cancer. Gabby, I wanted you to look at her test results to see what the best course of treatments are and if it can wait until after the baby is born. Addison, I need your expertise on what we can and can't do while she's pregnant, how the cancer will affect the baby, and if she can even carry the baby to term".

"Is she coming into the office today" Gabby asked.

"No, her appointment is on Thursday. I thought we could go over her file today so we're all as familiar with the case as possible before we talk to her. Obviously, this is a precarious situation but I want to be able to give her all her options, and if possible, deliver some optimistic news" Naomi answered.

"Alright, let's get started" Gabby said.

….

"Thank you ladies, I really appreciate it" Naomi said as she closed the file. They had been pouring over Debra's case for the last hour, coming up with as many options and solutions as possible.

"No problem" Addison said, using all her arm strength to stand up. She felt so heavy.

Gabby stood up too. "Ditto" she said, agreeing with Addison. "I can see why you're so attached to this patient. From the stories you told, she sounds like a sweet woman. Hopefully, she'll be able to have her baby and go into remission shortly after".

"I hope so too. Hey, do you mind if I talk to you about something else before you leave" Naomi asked.

"Sure" Gabby said, walking over to the couch and plopping down next to Naomi.

For the umpteenth time, Addison witnessed the ease in which they related to each other and remembered when she and Naomi used to talk like that. "That's it, I can't take it anymore" Addison screamed.

Both women looked up. "Addison, are you alright" Gabby asked.

"Oh, don't act like you care" Addison said bitterly. "You didn't like me in college and no matter how nice you act towards me now, I know you still don't like me. You must be jumping with glee on the inside now that Naomi has completely cut me out of her life".

"Addison…" Naomi started.

"I just don't understand Naomi, what did I do" Addison said, her rant just beginning. The tears began to roll as she continued "I'm not naïve, I know Sam and I getting together bothered you more than you let on but I thought you were coming around. But ever since I got pregnant, you've slowly but surely shut me out of your life. We could be bonding over being pregnant at the same time; instead I'm constantly asking why my best friend won't talk to me. Nae, there has to be a way we can get through this, I miss you".

Naomi sighed; she'd known this conversation was coming but she hadn't been looking forward to it. "Whether you believe it or not, I miss you too Addy. But too much has happened, what's left of our friendship is forever changed. I wish that wasn't the case, but it is. I haven't intentionally cut you off, it's just the way things have naturally progressed".

"What's left of our friendship? The way you treat me, it feels like we don't have a friendship at all. I don't know how many times, how many different ways I can say I'm sorry. I never meant to fall for Sam, but it happened. I tried my best to ignore my feelings but it's impossible to run away from love. Can't you understand that? Why do you insist on punishing me"?

Naomi's anger was beginning to rise; who the hell did Addison think she was? "The way I've treated you" Naomi shouted. "Exactly what have I done to you? Because to my knowledge, I haven't mistreated you in any way. My life does not revolve around you Addison. In case you haven't noticed, I have my own life to live and it does not include coming up with different ways to torture you. Sometimes people just drift apart; it's not my fault if your feelings are hurt because I don't pick up the phone and call you every five seconds anymore. For you to blame me for purposely making you miserable….I won't allow it. Honestly Addison, what did you expect? Even if we were on better terms, did you really think I was about to hold your hand through your pregnancy? You're carrying Sam's baby"!

"You don't pick up the phone at all, that's the point! I know we've had a rough go of it lately, but how are we supposed to get through this rough patch if you won't talk to me? At least give me a chance to make it right Nae. Why should it matter that I'm carrying Sam's baby? You knew we were in a relationship, what did you expect to happen? I've always wanted kids, you know that. Besides, you're so into Nate, you can't keep your hands off of him. Why should you care who Sam's dating or having kids with when you're doing the exact same thing with someone else? An old friend of Sam's I might add" Addison threw in at the last second.

"You have lost your mind" Naomi said coldly. "You're more naïve than you give yourself credit for. As someone who's claimed to be my best friend for two decades, I shouldn't have to explain any of this to you. We shouldn't even have to be having this conversation; as a matter of fact, I don't want to have this conversation. Let me just skip right to the end and repeat what I told your boyfriend a few weeks back. If you want to ride off into the sunset with Sam, be my guest. I really mean that. I'll get over it; hell, I might even learn to accept it one day. But don't expect me to go along for the ride. All this nonsense about me punishing you and not giving you a chance to make things right is crazy talk. There is nothing to make right, it just is what it is. You made a choice Addison; somewhere down the road, you decided Sam was worth the risk. You concluded that being with him was more important than our friendship. I'm sure you hoped it wouldn't come down to that but if it did, you had clearly already picked a side. I had to come to terms with that and make some choices of my own. I love you Addy but our friendship will never be the same and I refuse pretend like it will be anymore. This is our new reality; I can't be your shoulder to cry on any longer.

"This is all because I fell in love? Naomi, you know better than anybody you can't help who you fall for! I didn't meant to fall for Sam, it just happened" Addison said for the thousandth time. "I thought our friendship was stronger than this".

Gabby, who had remained silent up until this point, harrumphed and rolled her eyes. This conversation epitomized everything that had made Addison such a pain in the ass in medical school.

"What" Addison said crossly, turning her attention to Gabby.

She had been biting her tongue for months but if Addison was going to give her such a wide opening, Gabby was going to take it. "Do you talk yourself into believing the crap that comes out of your mouth or were you born delusional" she retorted hotly.

"Gabby, just let it go" Naomi said, a headache forming.

"No, I want to hear what she has to say" Addison said. "Let's see what garbage comes out her mouth".

Gabby stood up and walked around until she was standing right in front of Addison. "The only one spewing garbage in this room is you. You don't just magically fall for someone Addison, especially your best friend's ex-husband. If you believe that, you're not just lying to Naomi, you're lying to yourself".

"I'm not lying to anyone. I'm telling the truth, it just happened" Addison defended.

"So after twenty years of friendship, you just woke up one morning in love with Sam. You did nothing to exacerbate the situation. You never kissed him or anything. You guys are next door neighbors right? So, you're telling me that not one dinner you might have shared together, as friends, didn't run longer than it should. Neither one of you got too drunk and crashed at the other's house. And for sure there was no way you might have shared a bed together, as friends of course. You never put yourself in any of those intimate situations with Sam, right? Cupid just dropped by in the middle of the night and shot you both in the ass. That's what you're saying, isn't it" Gabby questioned. She had no way of knowing if her assumptions were correct, but she had a gut feeling she was on to something. Addison rarely saw her actions clearly.

Addison's mouth flew open but no words came out. She couldn't refute anything Gabby had just said, not one single word.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Gabby said, shaking her head in disgust. "This is the exact problem I had with you in college. You were forever playing the victim, even though in most cases you were the villain. Anytime something was wrong, you'd go crying to Naomi and let her comfort you and validate your false convictions of being right. You never took responsibility for your actions; it was always someone else's fault or you did the wrong thing for the right reasons, or you never meant for anyone to get hurt so who could blame you for that? I got so sick of people sticking up for you, making excuses for you. Oh, Addison's just a rich girl from Connecticut, she doesn't know any better. Or her heart was in the right place. And anytime I tried to call you out on your bullshit, I got labeled the bad guy because I wasn't willing to take or excuse you behavior. But Naomi always did, she was kind that way. She always saw the potential in you for greatness. You've taken advantage of that over the years; no matter how much you've pissed her off and hurt her, deep down you knew she'd always come around. So why not date her ex-husband; Naomi always forgives you and you always get what you want, right? You know the most frustrating thing about you that irks me to no end? I saw the same potential in you that Naomi saw. I was just waiting for you to stop resting on your laurels, blaming your eccentric family for turning out the way you did. Everyone has baggage from their childhood but they don't use it as an excuse. But you were comfortable, still are, chalking it up to how you were raised. You turned into a great doctor Addison, but you're still not a great person. The potential is there and you're still letting it go to waste".

"How dare you" Addison yelled. "Like Naomi hasn't hurt me over the years; she's not innocent and neither are you. You're telling me not to blame the way I turned out on my childhood? How many times did the gang have to endure you talking about how you came from nothing. How your father abandoned you and your mother had to work three jobs. You wanted everyone to feel sorry for you and you tried to make me feel like a monster because I never had to struggle. If you want a lesson on playing the victim, look in the mirror. You and that sob story was the bane of my existence".

Gabby was sorely tempted to slap Addison. "You just don't fucking get it" she shouted. "No one is saying that you can't be hurt too. I'm sure Naomi has done some things over the years, no one is perfect. But answer me this, has she ever blamed you for her actions or claimed it just happened? That's the difference. Just like the difference between our backgrounds and the way we both reacted to them. Maybe I did complain too much about my childhood, but the point is I became a doctor in spite of my upbringing; I had to work hard to get to medical school and twice as hard to stay there. You never had to worry about any of that. What you interpreted as me trying to make you feel guilty, and all these insinuations that I was jealous, are way off base. I wanted you to realize how fortunate you were that you didn't have to worry; I wanted you to stop relying on your pedigree and think about someone other than yourself for once, try to put yourself in someone else's shoes. Put yourself in Naomi's shoes. You're over Derek but would you be okay with Naomi dating him? Or having a child with him"?

Addison wanted to say no but an image popped up of Naomi in bed with Derek in her head. Just the thought of it made her blood boil. "No" she admitted begrudgingly.

"Exactly. At the end of the day, it's not even about Sam" Gabby explained. "It's about the trust that was broken between two friends. Sam just represents how that trust was broken. You being with him calls into question every aspect of your friendship; it's hard to determine what was real and what was false. And if she can't trust you, how could you possibly expect her to still talk to you , confide in you like she once did. This is why you need to open your eyes and acknowledge the role you played. You would've been able to understand this without it being explained to you. Not everything is your fault Addison, I'm not trying to make you look like the bad guy, but you need to start realizing that things don't just happen. Our actions determine what happen; and no matter what our intentions are, people still get hurt and have the right to feel hurt".

Feeling completely deflated, Addison turned towards Naomi. Gabby's words were starting to hit home. "Is what she said…is that how you feel"?

Tears were streaming down Naomi's face; her throat felt tight, so thick with emotion; all she could do was nod.

"I see". Addison looked down at her pregnant belly, rubbed it, and continued to think about what Gabby and Naomi had told her. At this point, she couldn't take her actions back or make the baby gestating inside her disappear, nor was she sure she wanted to. However, Addison was starting to see how things could have been handled so much better; but things had been handled disastrously; she'd been fooling herself into thinking things were fine. One thing she did know, karma had already come back to bite her in the ass. It was time she finally admitted it to herself. "You ladies have given me a lot to think about" she said. "I know my words probably seem empty but Naomi, I truly am sorry. I never realized…." Addison stopped before she got too choked up. Walking to the door before she completely lost it, she turned back briefly and said "If it makes you feel any better, I think Sam is still in love with you"; she exited the office before Naomi could react.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"I knew it" Gabby exclaimed, collapsing into a chair.

Naomi sighed and leaned back further into the couch, rubbing her belly. "It's not true Gabriella. Sam is not in love with me".

Gabby sat up straight and looked at Naomi like she was crazy. "Let me get this straight. Your boyfriend, your best friend, and your other best friend who is actually dating Sam all believe he's in love with you and you still refuse to see reason. What is it going to take to convince you"?

"I don't need to be convinced because it's not true. I'll admit that Sam has been acting a little crazy but for everyone to jump to conclusions and assume it involves me is ridiculous. I'm probably just a scapegoat for his real problem, whatever that is".

"Remind me again why he can't possibly be in love with you" Gabby requested.

"Because he left me" Naomi shouted, surprised that she seemed to be the only one who understood what that meant. "Everyone wants to think he just made a mistake, that he was suffering from a mid-life crisis, and now he's come to his senses. That logic is nothing more than a fairytale. I know Sam, I was the one married to him. He's stubborn but a level-headed and rational guy. I'm sure he put a lot of thought behind his decision. And if divorcing me isn't proof enough, dating my best friend and impregnating her is; that's not something you do when you're hoping to win your ex-wife back".

"You talking about Sam like he's perfect, like he can do no wrong. But he's human just like the rest of us. You call it a fairytale, I call it life getting in the way. The fairytale would have been him never leaving. Come on Nae, it's not like I'm suggesting you Sam take him back, far from it, I just want you to acknowledge the possibility that he still loves you" Gabby explained.

"I'm sure he still loves me; a part of me will always love him. But he's not in love with me" Naomi said for the thousandth time. She felt like a broken record.

Gabby raised her hands in frustration and slammed them back down on the arms of the chair. "Okay, since you have all the answers, then explain why he's been so obsessed with you lately. If it's not love, then what is it"?

"He misses our friendship. In many ways, he was my best friend too. I don't think he realized how much his relationship with Addison would affect it. And he's not Nate's biggest fan right now. They used to be really good friends in high school but they fell out over some girl and things haven't been the same since. I think he's paranoid Nate is going to break my heart; it's kind of ironic considering he's the one that did the breaking" Naomi mused.

"Fighting over a girl" Gabby questioned. "Looks like Sam is ready to go for round two".

"Oh My God, would you just drop this Gabby" Naomi exclaimed.

Gabby wanted to but something about the whole situation was nagging her; she looked at Naomi curiously. Her eyes were now closed as she leaned her head back on the couch. "Hypothetically, if Sam and Nate were to really fight over you, who would you pick. You're not still in love with Sam are you"?! Gabby knew how much Naomi loved Nate but she just couldn't understand why she refused to see Sam might still had feelings for her. Was it because if she didn't face his feelings, she wouldn't have to face her own?

Naomi's eyes popped open. "What"?!

"Look, I know I'm probably getting on your last nerve now but I had to ask. Maybe you're right and Sam is just looking out for you. But for you not to even consider that the rest of us might be right is so strange to me. It makes me wonder if you're repressing some feelings of your own. So, I'm going to ask you the question again and I want you to be honest with me. Take away Nate, Addison, the babies, and any obstacle standing between you two for a moment and truly think about it. Are you in love with Sam"?

Naomi felt more like slapping Gabby and throwing her out of her office. If she wasn't so fat and getting off of the couch wasn't so hard, she might have. However, her sudden burst of anger raised a red flag in her head. Why should she be so upset over a question, especially when she already knew the answer. Taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly, Naomi refocused and really thought about what Gabby had just asked her. The conclusion she drew was slightly more complicated than she anticipated.

"So…" Gabby prodded.

"No, I'm not in love with him" Naomi said.

"I sense there's a 'but' coming" Gabby said.

"But…I could have been in love with him for the rest of my life".

Gabby scrunched her face up in confusion. "I don't understand".

Naomi's hands became restless as she began to explain. "Usually when people get divorced, there's a clear cut reason. Someone cheated, someone was abusive, or they just don't get along and had no business getting married in the first place. Sam and I never had any of that, there was no reason, at least not on my end. I was more in love with him than the day I married him. And though I'm sure Sam had his reasons, I still don't know what they are. For the longest time, I didn't think I would ever recover from the sheer pain of him leaving me. There is no feeling worse than being desperately in love with someone who has stopped loving you, or at least in the way you want to be loved. Even when we tried to give it another shot, it wasn't the same; he didn't look at me like he once did and I found myself to scared to trust him with my heart, so I had to let him go. I don't know how I put myself back together, but somehow I did just to get knocked down again when he fell for Addison. Somehow I faked my way through that and then she wound up pregnant. I felt in my soul I would never survive. And then Nate came along; it took five long years of trial and error after my divorce but he found me and changed my life. Of course I initially denied my feelings, I think I was afraid to give in because I knew I would fall deep and fast. But letting Nate in was the best thing I ever did; it probably would have taken longer if not for the babies, but I still would have gotten there. He makes me feel whole again. I'm no longer scared of loving again; loving Nate thrills and excites me. And every day, to my immense surprise, our loves grows even deeper. What I feel for Nate surpassed what I felt for Sam a long time ago. A year ago I would have thought that was impossible because I loved Sam so deeply. However, with Nate, there are depths I didn't know existed before him".

"I still don't understand".

Naomi exhaled. "I got a little sidetracked but I guess the point of my long backstory is that as much as I love Nate, I'm only with him because of Sam. If Sam would have stayed with me, continued to love me, I would have kept loving him until the day I died. We would have grown old together and sat on the porch and watched our grandchildren play in the front yard. We would have had a full life together and I would have been perfectly content, not wanting for anything. But things didn't turn out that way and I was forced to move on. And now that I have moved on with Nate, I could never go back to Sam. It wouldn't be the same; I wouldn't feel nearly as fulfilled as I would have before Nate. In many ways I'm grateful to Sam; the memory of him leaving still hurts and a part of me will always love him, but his leaving left space for Nate to come into my life. So no, I'm not in love with Sam anymore, but in an alternate reality I would be".

Gabby nodded her head, trying to process all the information Naomi had just given her. It made sense now. It sounded more like Naomi hoped Sam wasn't in love with her more than she flat out refused to believe it was possible. The damage had already been done; they couldn't go back. "I think I understand your point of view now but I still say you have some repressed feelings regarding Sam".

"Gabby…" Naomi started.

"Hold on, I'm not talking about love. I think its anger. We've all seen Sam piss you off over the last few months for various reasons but I think you're angry for other reasons too. Sam is frustrating the hell out of you because if he is circling back to you, what was the whole point of leaving, right? Like you said, you would have been his forever. He's the reason you're not together, he's the reason why even your friendship is almost completely nonexistent. So just the thought of him suddenly having a change of heart and expecting you to come crawling back after a little begging enrages you, doesn't it"?

Naomi was silent for a minute. "I never thought about it, but maybe you're right. It's all just so nonsensical; he would have broken my heart for nothing. And it would also really piss me off because of Addison. I know she made her own decisions but for her to be dragged into the middle of this….I can't. No matter what happens, our friendship will never be the same after this and I would hate to think our relationship was ruined for nothing. Whether it's right or wrong, Addison clearly loves Sam. She's about to have his baby. Just because I don't like it doesn't make her emotions or that baby are any less real. If Sam was to abandon ship just because he has some big epiphany and wanted me back….I don't want to think or talk about this anymore". She didn't want to think about her ex-husband being that careless, nor did she want to be put into the position of feeling sorry for Addison. "This is why I'm sticking by my original statement that Sam is not in love with me. The type of person who would thoughtlessly run over so many people's feelings is not the person I loved and was married to; I refuse to believe Sam is capable of such vile behavior. He can't be in love with me because the alternative is just too horrific to contemplate".

Even Gabby was starting to feel a little sorry for Addison. If Sam was in love with Naomi, she would be the one left out in the cold on both sides. As many issues as Gabby had with Addison, deep down at the core, Gabby knew she was a good person. And as much as they argued, they couldn't have been around each other for so many years without some amount of affection for each other. Gabby couldn't imagine Addison would have even considered being with Sam if she thought she would wind up losing both Sam and Naomi in the end. "You're right, this is all one big mess. I'm starting to get a headache. I'm sorry I pushed you so hard".

"It's fine" Naomi said, shrugging. "I'm sort of glad you did. You forced me to really dig deep and explore my feelings once and for all. So now if this topic is broached again, I know where I stand with no doubt in my mind. I only wish Nate could see how sure I am of my feelings. Sam's erratic behavior is making him so paranoid".

"He loves you. And unlike Sam, he realizes what he has" Gabby said softly.

"That's what he keeps saying but he's got it backwards. I'm the lucky one. I'm not trying to downplay myself and say I'm not a good person but if he could only see what I see…Nate's the special one, not me" Naomi said caught in a love daze. She patted her stomach as the babies began to kick again.

"Well I guess you guys can just agree to disagree then. But if you ask me, I think you're both lucky to have each other. Count me among the ones who thought Sam and you would last forever; I was inwardly devastated to learn what happened when we reconnected. But the way you are with Nate, and the way he's with you…it's beautiful to see. You guys make my heart melt and make me feel like vomiting at the same time. That's a rare combination" Gabby laughed.

"Shut up" Naomi shouted, throwing a pen at Gabby; but she couldn't help but laughing too. "Thank you Gabby".

"No problem. What was that other thing you wanted to talk to me about"?

Naomi tried to recall what it was but for the life of her couldn't remember. "I don't know, I'm having a serious case of pregnancy brain right now. It must not have been that important".

"I should get going then; call me later if you remember" Gabby said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Wait" Naomi called at the last second; something else was weighing on her mind.

"Yes" Gabby answered.

"Do you think I should talk to Addison? Sam is upsetting me more and more by the minute by putting me in this position, but I feel like I should speak with her; let her know that Sam isn't in love with me. And that even if he is, there's no chance of us getting back together".

Gabby sighed. "I know what you mean; part of me wants to say that this is all her fault. However, she took a calculated risk and expected Sam to do the same. It was supposed to be them against the world. If he goes back on that, it's just her. That's a hard place to be in and I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even Addison. I care for her more than I let on, you've always known that. But honestly Naomi, what can you say to her? If this is all one big misunderstanding, great; everyone but you jumped to the wrong conclusion. But if Sam is in love with you….it doesn't matter if you want him back or not. Addison will still be a woman about to have a baby by a man who is in love with someone else. That's a tough pill to swallow any way you look at it".

"I know…it's just….God, how did this happen? How did the tables get turned so quickly? I was mad at her and now…why do human emotions have to get in the way of everything" Naomi complained.

"Hey, emotions are also what keep life interesting. You'll figure it out Nae, you always do. I'll see you later. You and Nate are still coming to my house for dinner right"?

"Nate's working late tonight but I'll be there. I'm bringing my mom with me".

"She's still in town? It's been over two months. I thought you said she was leaving last week" Gabby said, surprised.

"I thought so too but she changed her mind. I never thought I would say this, but it's nice having her around. We still have a long way to go in repairing our relationship but we're laying down a solid foundation. Chalk it up to another reason why Nate is just so darn perfect; if it wasn't for him, I don't think we would have come so far so fast." Naomi shook her heard in amusement; she really was lucky to have him.

"Nate doesn't have a brother laying around anywhere does he" Gabby asked.

"I thought you weren't ready to date"?

"I'm not but when I am, I'm hoping Nate has a brother".

"Sorry, just two sisters; I'll be meeting them for the first time in a few weeks".

"Damn it" Gabby shouted jokingly as she walked out of Naomi's office. "See you later chica" she called back.

"Bye" Naomi shouted, as she watched Gabby leave.

* * *

**Okay, I know there has been plenty mentions of Sam but no Sam in the last few chapters. He'll pop back up in Chapter Seveenteen if I stick to the plan. I am liable to change directions as evidenced by this chapter. Where I started and where I finished are night and day but I liked this chapter. And I think it will help shape how everything else plays out. Anyways, he'll show up and though I'm not sure when, he and Nate will have that one on one. Naomi's mom will probably be making a brief appearnce some time soon. I'm trying to wrap up loose ends as I go but sometimes I forget how many plotlines or side stories I created, LOL.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, this is not my best work but I wanted to post something since it took me so long to update this story. I'm sorry if there are more typos than usual; I tried my best to edit but I'm not as focused today as I usually am. Writing is a little more strenuous for me these days because my schedule is so hectic. Anyways, I hope this is okay. Hopefully, I will be able to update this story again within the next week. Thank you so much for reading! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"Amelia" Naomi shouted, slapping her on the arm as they chatted in the kitchen.

"What" Amelia exclaimed. "Like you've never had sex in a public place before; I can see it in your eyes. You love to play the innocent role but that pregnant belly of yours is proof that you're not. You and Nate are always all over each other. Plus, I heard stories about you and Sam on a conference table back in the day. And let's not even forget about the whole Archer phase".

"Oh my God, please let's do forget about Archer. I don't know what I was thinking. And let's not rehash my sexual history to prove your point" Naomi laughed, shaking her head as she reminisced. "I'm just shocked. It seems like just yesterday you were afraid to give James a chance and now you can't even make it home before you start ripping his clothes off. I'm really happy for you".

"He makes me really happy. I'm so glad I listened to your advice and got over my fears. Thanks Nae" Amelia said, her eyes glistening with happy yet to fall tears.

"You're welcome" Naomi responded, not really paying attention. Her focus had drifted towards Addison as she passed the kitchen on the way to her office. She'd tried to forget about the big argument they'd had last week but it was burned on her brain. Turning back to Amelia, Naomi asked "How's Addison doing"?

Amelia sighed. "She keeps claiming she's fine but I don't believe her. I know part of it must have to do with you but I get the feeling something else is bothering her" she said carefully, as if she knew what that something else was but didn't want to say. "In some ways, she's pulling the same stunt you did. She's shutting down on me. I think she feels isolated and alone but it's all self-imposed. Nobody has shut her out but she thinks they have so she keeps to herself".

"Maybe it is my fault" Naomi sighed, rolling her eyes. "I never intentionally set out to distance myself from her or Sam; in fact I did the exact opposite in the beginning. But it came to the point where I had to do what's best for me. I never said I wouldn't talk to them or be friendly, I just said I couldn't be their shoulder to lean on anymore. I have a right to feel the way I do and yet they're the ones walking around like victims. And me being all hormonal, I always start to rethink my position. But every time I start to feel a little sympathetic, they get even more melodramatic on me and I'm reminded I shouldn't feel guilty for doing what I had to do".

"I understand what you mean but honestly, I don't think it's just you. There's a lot wrong at once and she's closer to giving birth than you are. Trust me there's something else that's bothering her more than the state of her friendship with you right now" Amelia assured.

"That something else wouldn't happen to be Sam, would it"?

"How did you know"?

"Because of what she said after me, her, and Gabby got into that huge argument last week. Right before she walked out the door she accused Sam of still being in love with me. She's been avoiding me ever since. I'm surprised she didn't tell you" Naomi said.

"She what?! I can't believe she told you that" Amelia shouted, completely flabbergasted. "But it doesn't surprise me Addison didn't tell me anything. Like I said, she's shut down on me. She didn't even tell me about the argument; Gabby did but she didn't go into detail".

"It's just so ridiculous. I already had Nate and Gabby in my ear speculating about Sam's feelings towards me and then she goes and says the same thing. It's like everyone has gone mad" Naomi complained.

Amelia didn't say anything. She just took a sip of her coffee and looked away.

"Oh come on, not you too Amelia" Naomi cried.

Amelia shrugged her shoulders as an apology. "I'm sorry but the signs are there. I'm not saying it's true but there's a definite possibility. He's been scary obsessed with you lately. I hope it's not true, especially for Addison's sake, but you're pretty awesome Naomi. It was only a matter of time before he started to question his feelings for you".

"That's it" Naomi said with authority, as she slammed her hot tea down on the counter. "This can't go on any longer. I'm nipping this in the bud before this story can spin even more out of control".

"What are going to do"?

"First, I'm going to go talk to Addison and tell that she has nothing to worry about; Sam is all hers. And then I'm going to go track down that idiotic ex-husband of mine and tell him to get his fucking act together. I'm going to tell him to stop giving people reasons to believe he wants me back and I'm going to tell him to start concentrating on his daughter who is scheduled to arrive into this world at any moment". Naomi headed toward the kitchen's exit, on a clear-cut mission.

"Good luck with that" Amelia called after her, taking another sip of coffee. She doubted it would work, but she had to admire Naomi's spunk. At the very least, it would make for an interesting story later tonight at their girl's evening in.

…

"Can I come in" Naomi asked as she knocked on Addison's open door.

Addison looked up from her desk, feeling a little hesitant. After their argument last week, she didn't know if there was anything left for them to talk about. But the fact that Naomi was knocking on her door made her curious. "Sure".

Naomi slowly walked in and sat in a chair in front of Addison's desk. She looked down and took a deep breath as she tried to determine exactly what she wanted to say. Lifting her head back up and looking directly into Addison's eyes, she said "What you said last week is completely untrue. I won't deny that Sam's behavior has been a little strange lately, but he loves you Addison. He doesn't want me back. And even if there was the slightest chance that he did, I'm in love with Nate. Me and Sam had a nice run but we're over indefinitely".

Addison sat back in her chair as she listened to what Naomi had to say. She wanted so badly to believe what her former best friend had to say. But Naomi wasn't living with Sam; she didn't see how distracted and uninterested he seemed. She didn't have the luxury of noticing the lack of attention and affection Sam had been giving her lately. Still, despite everything her and Naomi were going through, it was nice that she was making the effort to try and reassure her. Addison smiled sadly. "Thank you for saying that Naomi, I really appreciate it. But I'm tired of living in denial; I've been doing that for the last four months. It's time for me to wake up and be realistic, there's more than just me to consider" Addison said, rubbing her stomach for emphasis. "And the reality is…I'm losing Sam. Maybe I never really had him in the first place".

"This has got to stop" Naomi shouted, frustrated beyond belief. "I think I would know if my ex-husband was in love with me. Everybody is just speculating, coming up with the juiciest story because they can't explain his behavior. Why does everyone have to assume it has something to do with me"?

"Now whose being the naïve one" Addison asked, raising her eyebrow in dry amusement. "The fact that you just confirmed that I'm not the only one who believes Sam is in love with you is all the proof I need. You should be happy Naomi. This is karma at its finest. By the time this is all said and done, my heart will be broken and you will have rejected Sam in favor of staying with Nate. We'll both get what we deserve".

"Don't try to turn the tables on me; especially when I'm only trying to explain that you have nothing to worry about. I don't enjoy other people's misery no matter what I feel they've done to me" Naomi defended.

"I'm sorry, that was a low blow. I take it back. But I just don't understand you Naomi. As much as I appreciate your effort, it makes me equally curious as to why you're here. Why are you so opposed to Sam having feelings for you. Aren't you just a little thrilled? I'm over Derek but if I discovered he still had feelings for me, I'd be excited. It would mean that I was truly hard to get over, that I meant more to him than he was willing to admit".

"I don't need that validation. I don't regret the years we spent together; as a matter of fact, I loved them. But that part of my life is over. I'm not interested in focusing on my past when my future is so bright. Why are you so determined to be miserable Addison? You're in a committed relationship and you're about to be a mother. This is what you've always wanted, you should be happy. Instead, you're intent on pushing every one away from you. Just because our relationship isn't the same doesn't mean everyone else has abandoned you".

"I'm not trying to be miserable" Addison argued. "I'm just opening up my eyes like Gabby suggested. I'm not imagining Sam pulling away from me. I'm not imagining all of our friends ignoring me and cozying up to you. And you've told me too many times to my face how you can't be my friend anymore for me to get that confused".

"No, you're throwing yourself a pity party and using me as a scapegoat as usual. If you're feeling isolated and alone, it's your own doing. I've had Amelia tell me more than a few times how she's tried to reach out to you, but you keep shutting her down. Don't punish her for being my friend. She can be both our friends, just like everyone else". Naomi stood up and headed for the door. "Clearly coming in here was a mistake, I've seemed to only make things worse".

"Naomi…."

"No, forget it Addison. Whether you believe it or not, I truly hope everything works out for you. I never said I couldn't be your friend anymore, just not your best friend. But we'll do it your way; that's a load off my shoulders. I promise this will be the last time you'll ever hear from me. You have a good day and a nice life".

…

Naomi was so disheartened by arguing with Addison, it didn't even occur to her that she forgot to confront Sam; that is until she entered her own office and saw him perched on her desk. She was no longer in the mood to talk to him. If she couldn't get through to Addison, there was no point in trying to reason with Sam. It would be a waste of Naomi's breath. "Sam, go away" she said as she sat down on the couch.

"Not until we talk" Sam said, walking towards the couch and sitting down next to her.

"I don't want to talk to you" Naomi insisted. "You've been nothing but a pain in my ass for the last six months. Do you know your crazy antics have half the office, including your girlfriend, thinking you're still in love with me? I keep telling people they're way off base but they refuse to give up on the idea".

Sam hesitated. "What if they're right" he asked quietly.

Dread and a simmering rage filled Naomi. She looked at him, wanting to kill him. "Don't do this Sam".

"Don't do what? Love you? I can't help my feelings Naomi. I tried to ignore them, bury them, destroy them but each time, my feelings came back stronger. I love you Naomi; I think deep down I never really stopped" Sam confessed.

"You're just scared. Addison is about to have your baby and the fear is making you irrational. You're just trying to cling to something familiar. Sam, you'll be fine. You are a great father to Maya and I'm sure you'll be a great father to Ella".

"I'm not scared of being a father again, maybe a little anxious, but not scared. I can't wait to meet her. But having another child has made me face the truth about my life. I fucked up Naomi, I should have never left you. I want you back".

"What about Addison"?

"I care for her deeply; we've always been close friends. But at the end of the day, she's just not you".

With some difficulty, Naomi stood up and moved away from Sam. "This can't be true. Your mind is playing tricks on you".

"No, my mind was playing tricks on me when I thought it was possible to live without you".

"Would you stop saying those things" Naomi screamed, angry tears falling as she turned back to face him. "You weren't even thinking about me until I refused to keep being your doormat. Suddenly I wasn't there at your beck and call anymore and there was a problem. That's on you Sam, not me. And now your ego is bruised because I'm with Nate. But let me clue you in; all these false declarations of love are not going to work Sam; so quit while you're ahead".

Sam stood up and followed her. "Nothing I'm telling you is false, it's the truth. My ego is not bruised Naomi; I am simply trying to protect you. Nate is not a good person so why would I ever be fine with you dating him? Even if I weren't in love with you, I would still be begging for you to leave him alone. All he can do is hurt you in the long run. Come back to me Naomi; I promised I'll spend every day and every second of the rest of my life trying to atone for the mistakes I made".

"This coming from the guy who broke my heart" Naomi laughed humorlessly. "There's no way in hell I'm leaving Nate, I love him. I'm carrying his children. Did you even think about that or were just planning on ignoring my children? Nate is the best thing that has ever happened to me. What we had is over Sam; even if I was willing, we can't get that back. I've moved on and if you could just see past your fears, you would realize you have too".

"Would you stop trying to make me seem like I'm a mental patient who's lost their mind? I know exactly what I'm saying and I mean every word of it. I'm sorry I left Naomi, I know I never explained my reasons but if you give me a chance, I'll tell you everything you want to know. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make things right. I would never ignore your children, I'd raise them like they were my own right alongside Ella. We can make this work".

Naomi shook her head. "You're delusional Sam. You're so focused on what you think you want, you're not considering anyone else's feelings but your own. What happened to you? The person I see standing in front of me is not the man I married. He wouldn't be so careless with people's lives and hearts".

"I don't want to hurt Addison but what can I do? In the long run, wouldn't it be more harmful for me to stay when I'm in love with someone else? I could care less about how Nate feels, he doesn't deserve you".

"And you do" Naomi asked.

"No, but like I've said, I'm willing to spend the rest of my life proving that I am worthy of your love. Please just give me a chance. Stop acting like this is one-sided Naomi. There has to be some part of you that realizes you still love me".

Naomi sighed angrily. "I do love you Sam, I always have and I probably always will. There was a time when I couldn't breathe without you. And if we had never gotten divorced, I would probably still feel the same way. But we did get divorced, and I had to get on with my life. So while I will always love you in some way, I'm not in love with you, not anymore. Right now, I don't even like you, not even a little bit. I want to punch you so hard for making such a mess of so many lives. How could you do this Sam? How could you be standing her begging for me to come back to you when you already had me for all those years? How could you trample all over Addison, ruin the friendship between all three of us? I've never met someone more selfish in all my life" Naomi screamed. "Get the fuck out of my office Sam".

"No, not until you kiss me" Sam declared.

"WHAT" Naomi shouted, staring daggers at him.

Unafraid, Sam walked right up to Naomi. He wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her close. "I won't deny that I haven't been the best version of myself lately" he whispered. "I've made a real mess of things and I'm trying to make it right. That requires being honest and doing the hard work upfront to prevent more damage in the long run. Maybe it's time you started being honest with yourself too. You're still in love with me. You're just too afraid to admit it just like you're too afraid to accept that I still love you. But if I'm wrong, and you're so confident you love Nate, kiss me. If you're over me, it won't mean a thing to you. So do it, kiss me Naomi".


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys are probably going to kill me for this chapter, but it had to be done. I'm sorry in advance :(  
**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

All the women from the practice were sitting around Naomi's living room eating, drinking, and talking. Even Addison had shown up at Amelia's insistence; it would be one of the last nights, if not the last night, she would have out before her baby was born. Addison was surprised at how good of a time she was having. Amelia and Naomi had been right; the distance she felt had mostly been self-imposed. Naomi still wasn't speaking to her, wasn't even bothering to look in her direction. After their argument, Addison wasn't surprised. However, Naomi had not turned her away when she showed up so maybe that was a good sign. Or maybe Naomi was just too distracted to care; she was attempting to appear normal, but something was wrong. Everyone had noticed but hadn't commented on it, not even Gabby.

"So when is the big moving day" Charlotte asked, trying to engage Naomi into a conversation. She'd been quieter than usual the whole night.

At this point, Naomi wasn't entirely sure there would be a moving day. She and Nate had cosigned on a house the previous day but they had forty-eight hours to change their minds. After the events that unfolded hours earlier, Naomi suspected Nate was having doubts. It scared her so much, she was feeling nauseated.

"Nae" Gabby asked, becoming truly concerned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Being pregnant makes my brain so scattered" she laughed half-heartedly, trying to ignore her fears. "The house is brand new and the builders are still putting some finishing touches on it. But if they stick to their deadline, we should be able to move in two weeks".

"Wow, that's such a quick turnaround. Are you excited" Amelia asked, as she shared a questioning look with Gabby. Naomi had been so chipper and upbeat that morning; now she was the faking being chipper and upbeat.

"Absolutely! When Nate and I went house hunting over the weekend, our goal was just to get a feel for what each other liked and didn't like; that way we could reach a compromise on what we wanted and go from there. Neither of us expected to fall in love with the second house the realtor showed us. Nor did we expect our bid to be approved so quickly; I was sure there would be more competition. It's such a great house; perfect for raising a family, for entertaining, for any purpose you want a house to have. It's multidimensional".

"What are you going to do with this house" Amelia wondered.

"If you can believe it, this house is already close to being sold. I put it on the market not an hour after I found out about the other house. By the end of the day, I had three offers. I didn't even get a chance to put a 'For Sale' sign in the yard" Naomi laughed. "I'm going to wait until the end of the week and then select the best offer I receive".

"Everything is lining up in a perfect little row. You must have an angel sitting on your shoulder" Violet said sweetly, clutching Naomi's hand. She obviously needed reminding because whatever was bothering her had made her forget. Violet found Naomi's attempt at appearing normal worrisome and disconcerting. Something traumatic must have happened and she was reverting back to old habits; Violet hoped it didn't lead to her shutting down again.

Naomi smiled back at Violet but she couldn't help but feel the devil sitting on her other shoulder was now in control. That devil looked just like Samuel Ezra Bennett. How many times and how many different ways could he manage to ruin her life? Maybe he and Addison really did belong together because for all the heartbreak he had brought and continued to bring her, it had been unintentional. He was always so busy concentrating on how he felt; he never considered how his decisions were affecting her. However, just like Addison, Naomi knew Sam was capable of being a better person. She had seen it, been married to that side of him for over a decade. Why couldn't that Sam come back? She could deal with that Sam.

"Nae, you haven't heard a word I said. What's wrong" Gabby asked.

Naomi looked around, surprised to find everyone staring at her. Had she dazed off again? "Sorry, I'm having a hard time concentrating. There's just so much to do in the next couple of months, I'm starting to feel overwhelmed. But other than that, nothing is wrong" she fibbed. "What were you saying"?

Gabby gave her a look that said 'I don't believe you for a second but we'll discuss it later'. Whatever was troubling Naomi had thrown her completely for a loop but Gabby would be damned if she let her keep it to herself. "I was asking where you mother was. I thought she was going to join us tonight".

"Oh, she was but something came up at the last minute. She hurried out the door so fast; I didn't get a chance to ask where she was going" Naomi said, just now remembering how strange it had been.

"Aww, that's too bad. Maybe she'll join us next time" Amelia hoped.

"Yeah, maybe; at the rate, I don't think she'll ever go back to New York. I'm not complaining though" Naomi said casually as her mind started to drift again. For the life of her, she couldn't remember what happened or who said what for the rest of the night. By the time she was able to somewhat refocus, the night was over. Somehow she was standing by the door, hugging her friends as they left. Gabby and Amelia were the last ones at the door.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing Addison. I know it's been rough, and the argument you two had earlier certainly didn't help, but…" Amelia started.

Naomi held up her hand to stop her. "It's fine Amelia, I didn't mind. Whatever the status of our friendship is, she's still friends with everyone else. I would never turn her away just because of my personal feelings. I would never make my friends choose who they want to spend time with".

"Good, now you can tell us what's wrong with you" Gabby said, Amelia nodding her head in agreement.

"Everything's fine. Like I said earlier, I'm just overwhelmed".

"No, you're distracted and worried. Why? What happened" Gabby insisted.

Naomi sighed. "Guys, it's been a long day. My back hurts and I'm really tired. I'll just see you at the office tomorrow".

"Fine, we'll go. But you better be prepared to answer our questions tomorrow. And I do mean all of us" Amelia said, including Charlotte and Violet in her 'us'.

"Goodnight ladies" Naomi said, ignoring Amelia's warning. She watched them walk down the driveway and get into their cars before she quietly closed the door. Turning around, she leaned her back against the door, closed her eyes, and tried not to cry.

"Is your company gone" Nate asked from the top of the stairs. He'd been upstairs and out of sight the whole evening; hadn't made a peep.

Naomi opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Yes. Can we talk"?

Nate slowly made his way down the stairs. "We can, but I don't know what there is to talk about. I saw what I saw Naomi. I came to your office to take you to lunch and got the worst shock of my life. Sam had his arms around you and he was about to kiss you". The horrific scene had been playing on a continuous loop in his head. He'd been so stunned, he hadn't reacted at all. He'd simply turned on his heels and walked out the office. Naomi had called after him but he hadn't stopped to give her a chance to explain. She'd had to follow him and drive all the way home to talk to him. Nate wished he could go back and relive that scene just so he could punch Sam in the face again. This time, Nate would've beaten him so badly, Sam's face would've been unrecognizable.

Nate was now standing directly in front of Naomi, towering over her. Taking his hand, Naomi led him to the couch and sat down, motioning for him to do the same. "But I told you what happened. As much as it pains me to admit it, you were right and I was wrong. Sam apparently still has feelings for me. That's his problem, not mine; I'm in love with you. You should be taking this time to gloat; wasn't vindication supposed to be yours? Instead, you look like someone kidnapped your puppy. Please cheer up Nate; it breaks my heart to see you look like this; especially when you have no reason to".

"Unfortunately, I have every reason to look like this" Nate said, sadly.

"I don't understand. What do you mean"?

"Before I answer your question, I want you to answer mine. You said that Sam dared you to kiss him to prove you were truly over him. So, if I hadn't walked into your office at that exact moment, would you have done it? Were you going to kiss Sam"?

Naomi inhaled sharply, hesitated while she tried to form the right answer. "I won't lie, I was tempted to. I wanted to be able to kiss him, prove him wrong, and move on with my life. But I had an epiphany, I realized a couple of things. No matter how the kiss went, Sam would never believe I felt nothing because he obviously does. His own feelings would cloud his judgment on how I reacted to kiss. Secondly, I realized that I would feel something if I kissed him".

Agitated, Nate became restless on the couch, suddenly unable to sit still. "I see".

"No you don't see" Naomi said. "Sam was my first love; he's the father of my child. No matter where life takes us, I won't be able to escape that. So there will always be that feeling of nostalgia, remembering what used to be. Kissing him would remind me of precious moments we shared; so I would feel something from that aspect. But it wouldn't make me want to ever be with him again. You've stolen my heart Nate; I belong to you".

Nate sighed. "I think it's you who doesn't see the picture clearly Nae. Sam's delusional and I think he has a better grasp of what's going on. There are some unresolved feelings between you and your ex-husband; I think you're afraid to look too closely. I saw the way you were looking at him; it looked like you wanted more than a trip down memory lane".

Naomi felt like she had been slapped in the face. "Are you accusing me of being in love with Sam? How many times and how many ways do I have to tell you that I love you before you actually believe me"?

Clutching her hand tightly, Nate reached up and wiped the tears that had involuntarily started to fall down Naomi's face. "I do believe you, I know you love me. I'm just not completely convinced that you don't love Sam too".

"I've explained this a thousand times. I…"

"You love him but you're not in love with him" Nate said, finishing her sentence for her. "That explanation used to be enough for me. I appreciated your honesty; the fact that you weren't trying to hide your feelings reassured me you wouldn't be with me unless you wanted to. But I'm starting to think you were hiding in plain sight. I hear you say it now and I feel the exact opposite. If feels more like a mantra, something you keep repeating to yourself until you believe what you're saying is true".

"I'm not convincing myself of anything. I know the truth. I love you Nate. Don't let Sam get in your head; don't let him come between us. That's exactly what he wants".

"He's been there since day one, that's the problem. As much as I've tried to ignore him, he's managed to make his presence known at every turn. He's kept your attention. I think it's time you finally stopped running and tried to discover how you really feel about him".

"I'm not running; I know exactly how I feel". Why was this happening? If only Nate could have been privy to the conversation she'd had with Gabby. He would understand that she had already been through the process of analyzing her emotions.

"I'm sure you believe that but history shows you have a habit of running away. You didn't want to deal with Sam leaving you, so you slept with Archer. You didn't want to deal with Sam dating Addison, so you pretended that it didn't bother you. You didn't want to deal with Sam and Addison having a baby, so you got drunk and slept with me. You didn't want to deal with the fact that you were instantly attracted to me, so you tried to forget my existence until you wound up pregnant. Which raises the question, if not for our chance meeting that day, when did you plan on telling me you were pregnant" Nate wondered, interrupting his own thoughts. Going back to making his point, he continued "Then everyone suspected Sam's weird behavior meant he was in love with you, but not you. You insisted we were all crazy because again you didn't want to deal. Now Sam has admitted he's in love with you and has accused you of being in love him. Based on your pattern, how could I not at least consider you have yet to face the situation head on"?

"Nate..." Naomi was speechless. Part of her was angry for him throwing her past in her face. She wasn't proud of the way she'd handled certain things. On the other hand, he'd also made some valid points. She did tend to live in denial when things got rough. But this time it wasn't true; however, her past was working against her. "Nate" she began again. "I don't have the greatest coping skills, I know that. But every time I made a decision, I did the best I could at the time. It was never my intention to run away then or now. I don't know what you need to hear, but I promise that is not the case this time. I really and truly have thought this out; Gabby all but forced me to. I know exactly how I feel. I love you; I want to be with you".

Nate felt like his soul was ripping in half. He hated what he was about to do but he knew he had to do it; however, it didn't make it any easier. Gently grabbing Naomi's face, he pulled her close and kissed her, softly at first. As their lips molded together and found a steady rhythm, the desperation grew from both of them. By the time the kiss ended, their hands were cramping from holding each other so tightly. "I love you so much Naomi" Nate panted. "I love you so much, I'm willing to do the one thing I'm not sure I'll be able to survive; let you go".

"WHAT?! What are you talking about" Naomi asked hysterically.

"Since our first date, we haven't spent a day apart. We've practically been on top of each other. I think we need some time apart. You need space to truly be sure of how you feel. I think it would be best if I spent a few nights at my apartment".

Naomi clutched Nate even tighter. "No, no, no! Have you not heard a word I said? I don't need space, I need you. Don't do this Nate, don't leave me".

Nate kissed the tip of her nose and lightly stroked her face. Emotion was making his throat tighten but he pushed through. "I would never leave you Naomi, I love you. I'm here as long as you want me. But if there is a chance that I'm not what you want, I can't be selfish. If being with Sam is what you want, I'm willing to sacrifice my happiness for yours because you're special and you deserve it".

"Please don't do this" Naomi sobbed. This is your fear talking. You rather walk away than risk me leaving you. But you fail to realize that there is no risk. I'm committed to you. I'm carrying your children; we just bought a house together. We're supposed to raise a family and spend the rest of our lives together".

"And we will...if that's what you want. Regardless of what happens, I will always be here for you and our kids. It's just up to you to decide in what capacity".

"Nate" Naomi whimpered. "I've already told you in what capacity I want you in my life. You just refuse to listen and trust our love is strong enough".

"If that's the case, then that is even more of a reason for us to spend a few nights apart. I need to take the time to erase all the doubts and fears from my mind. I don't want this to be an issue ten years down the line. If by some miracle, you choose to stay with me, I want to be able to put a ring on your finger without any baggage looming over our heads".

Nate seemed so determined. Naomi finally realized nothing she could say would change his mind. He'd had all evening to think about it and had reached a decision before he'd even come downstairs. In some ways, Naomi understood what he was doing but she still felt hurt. Why didn't he trust her? Didn't he realize that when he walked out the door, she would feel abandoned all over again? "Nate, you can put a ring on my finger now, that's how sure I am" she said, in one last ditch effort.

The image of Naomi staring into Sam's eyes flashed again in Nate's head. "But I'm not". He kissed her one last time before he stood up and went upstairs to pack a bag.

Naomi was standing at the door waiting for him when he descended the stairs again with a duffel bag. "I'm begging you one last time, don't go. Don't let Sam win. Don't let him tear us apart".

"He's not going to tear us apart unless that's what you want. This is not a breakup or a goodbye Nae; this is me forcing us both to really think about what we want and how we feel. I'm just a phone call away any time you need me".

"I need you now".

Nate dropped his bag and encircled Naomi in a long tight hug. He knew his actions were hurting her but Naomi couldn't possibly imagine how much this was hurting him too. Naomi was the love of his life; if she chose Sam, it would permanently cripple him. It was the biggest gamble in his life that he would ever make but her happiness was worth the risk. Somehow finding the strength to pull away, he knelt down and kissed her belly. "Alright little ones, take care of mommy for me while I'm gone. I love you so much; hopefully I'll be back soon". Standing up, he looked directly into her eyes. "I love you too. I'll love you until the day I die" he whispered, kissing her on the cheek before he picked up his bag, opened the front door, and left.


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright, I've sort of written myself into a corner that I now have to fight my way out of. I know and have always known where this story is going and how it will end, but the in between is killing me, LOL. Anyways, sorry (I feel like a broken record) for the delay. I would love to promise quicker updates in the future but I simply can't; my schedule has become out of control lately. All I can do is try. Hopefully, it won't take this long again. Please hang in there with me guys! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"Naomi, what's wrong? Where's Nate" Ruth asked as she walked into her daughter's bedroom. She'd just gotten home from her mysterious outing. Naomi was lying on top of the duvet cover fully dressed and crying. Her shoulders shook with tremendous force as water ran down her face and she wallowed in despair.

"He's gone mama, he's gone".

"I don't understand; gone where"?

"Back to his place; he says we need space from each other" Naomi sniffled. "What is it about me that makes men need space from me"?

Ruth walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Gently, she reached over and began rubbing Naomi's back to comfort her. "There's nothing wrong with you baby. If Nate can't see how wonderful you are, and how much you love him, then it's his loss. But I think he's smarter than that; he'll come around".

"Oh, please. You're probably happy Nate is gone. Admit it; you never wanted me with him in the first place. In your eyes, Sam will always be your son and I will forever be the one who let him get away" Naomi said snidely, misplacing her anger and taking it out on her mother. "Well, news flash mom. Nothing in this world will ever make me take Sam back".

"Good, you shouldn't" Ruth said adamantly, ignoring the pang she felt. She realized her daughter was lashing out in pain but her words still stung; not because she said them, but because there was a ring of truth to them. Unintentionally, her continued relationship and support of Sam had sent the wrong message to Naomi that she was unimportant, that her feelings didn't matter. Ruth felt so guilty for being blind and insensitive to her daughter's plight. She'd been too busy wishing that Naomi would find her way back to Sam to realize just how much pain she had caused. But after overhearing Naomi and Nate argue over what happened earlier that day, Ruth finally realized that Sam was no longer a viable option for her daughter. He might still love her, but his actions had done nothing but hurt her. And after living with Naomi and Nate the last few months, observing the way Nate treated her, how her face lit up when he came home….Ruth knew that Sam had forever been replaced in Naomi's heart; deservedly so. Despite their rocky introduction, Nate had proved to be a respectful, caring, considerate, and loving man who treat Naomi with the love and respect she deserved. Ruth would be more than happy to have him as a son-in-law

Naomi stopped crying long enough to look at her mother in surprise. "What…what did you say? You actually agree with me"?

"Yes, I do. I owe you an apology Naomi; I know I wasn't the best mother. My own mother was a stern woman who hardly gave me any affection. She hardly gave affection to anyone except her numerous husbands. I grew up aspiring to be nothing like her; but having never had a mother that hugged me, it was difficult for me to show affection to you. I'm so thankful you took more after your father. You're so open and warm and generous; I'm so sorry I didn't know how to reciprocate it properly. But in my own misguided way, I did try. My continued relationship with Sam was not because I cared about him more than you; I just thought that he was what you still wanted, still needed. I was hoping one day, you two might reconcile. But after recent events, I don't think he deserves you, not anymore. That's why I spontaneously went over to Sam's house to have a little chat with him; I overheard about the stunt he pulled today. I finally realized that whatever you two had was over which means so is my relationship with him. I told him he needs to get his life in order and start considering other people's feelings. I can't believe how selfish he's become. Nate on the other hand, is perfect for you. I can see why you fell so fast and so hard for him. He's the one sweetie".

"Mom…" Naomi was speechless. Sitting up, she tried again. "Mom…" still no words came out. There were too many conflicting emotions whirling inside of her; anger at Sam, sadness and pain over Nate, and unexpected happiness and relief with her mother. Her heart and mind didn't know which trail to follow. "Oh, mom" she gasped, reaching for her as her tears began to flow again.

Ruth embraced her in a tight hug without hesitation, rocking her back and forth. "Everything will be okay, I promise. Nate will come back. And I'm here as long as you need and want me".

"But what if he doesn't? He thinks I'm still in love with Sam. I've tried over and over to convince him I'm not, but he doesn't believe me. I don't know what to do" Naomi cried, clutching her mother tightly.

"First of all, you're going to pull yourself together regardless of what happens. You're a strong independent woman, much stronger than you think. Most women would crumble under the circumstances you've endured the past few years. I would have. So, you're not going to let this defeat you either. Besides, my grandchildren need their mother. Secondly, you're going to let Nate have his space. He needs to understand just what he is giving up by not being here with you; that way when he comes crawling back, he'll never try something like this again. But right now, he's just scared and transferring his insecurities onto Sam".

Naomi nodded against her mother's chest as her tears subsided. Ruth was right; at the very least she had to keep it together for her children's sake. Sitting up, she asked "What do I do about Sam? I've been trying to get him to back up for months now but the message just won't sink in. He's got tunnel vision and a tenacity I've never seen. Even if Nate were still here, Sam would still be a thorn in my side".

"You need to let him go".

"What do you mean, let him go?! I have but he hasn't let me go; that's the problem".

Ruth sighed. "Naomi, please don't take this the wrong way. Nate is probably just scared and confused; he'll come to his senses. But if I had to take a guess, I would say the reason he's not fully convinced you're over your ex-husband is because in some ways you're not. I think you've let go of wanting to be with him and accepted the fact that you two are over. I think you've fully embraced loving and being with someone else. But what you haven't done is let go of the idea of what could have been. You're playing the 'what if' game in your head. If Sam hadn't of left you….if he hadn't dated Addison….if he hadn't gotten her pregnant. Can't you see how that would make Nate doubt you? It makes him feel like your whole relationship is based off of Sam's actions, like the only reason he has you is because Sam's mistakes allowed it. You have to let go of the perfect life you think you might have had with Sam had things gone differently; especially when you can't be sure if other obstacles would have presented themselves. You need to concentrate on your future and present, not the past; actually do it, not just say you're doing it. I see the way you look at Nate; as much as you loved Sam, you've never looked at him like that. Nate has made you the happiest you've ever been. So instead of holding onto the idea of what could have been, maybe she should try a different outlook. Maybe your divorce was always meant to happen so you could find Nate. Maybe Nate has been your destiny from day one".

"Oh my God…" Naomi had never thought about it, but her mom made some valid points. She was holding onto the past, or more accurately, her idea of what should have been. No wonder Nate had always felt a little skeptical; she'd give him plenty reason to. During their discussions about Sam, she'd always mentioned Sam left her, let her go. Naomi had never thought about or mentioned letting Sam go; she always talked about being forced to move on because she didn't have a choice. Now thinking about it from Nate's point of view, she could see how differently that sounded in his ears. What she thought had been reassurance had actually caused more doubt; it made him seem like her second option. And now with Sam confessing his feelings for her, it was easy to see why Nate would assume she might choose Sam over him; especially when she never failed to mention that she still loved him. And it was true; she still loved him, just not in the way Nate thought. That fact still presented a dilemma. How was she supposed to explain to Nate that she finally understood when it didn't negate the fact that she still cared for Sam, despite his recent actions. "I never…I thought…I didn't…but I still…I've made such a mess" Naomi stuttered, not able to articulate any clear thoughts.

"Let me just clarify" Ruth started, seeing the confusion on Naomi's face. "It's okay to still love Sam, to care for him. You two had a great marriage and my precious first grandchild. You'll always share a connection. Sam being in your life was not meaningless. But he was only a stepping stone to help you get where you're supposed to be. You got stuck on that stone for a while; don't feel guilty for realizing it was time to keep walking, keep moving forward. That's a lesson Sam will have to learn too because you were a stepping stone for him as well. You two crossed paths for a season but Nate, he's your lifetime. Nate will understand that, just give him time".

Naomi nodded. "Okay, you're right". Reaching out, she clasped her mother's hands in her own. "Thank you mom; I owe you an apology as well. I see how hard you've been trying and I gave you such a hard time. I let my resentment keep me from letting you in. But sitting here and talking with you tonight, when I'm at my lowest point, I can't….you've…it means so much to me. So thank you" Naomi said, choking back tears.

"I just wish we could have got to this place sooner. I love you Naomi. You're my baby girl. I don't want another day to pass without you knowing how much I have always loved you, even if I wasn't capable of showing it". The tears Ruth had managed to keep back were now leaking down her face.

Naomi hugged her mom and felt like a little girl as she got caught in the warmth of her mom hugging her back. "I love you too mommy". Her tears started to flow again. "He's only been gone a few hours and I miss him so much. I feel like I might die without him".

"He'll be back, I know he will. He just needs time".

"I hope you're right" Naomi whispered too low for her mother to hear.

…..

Last night had been the worst night of Naomi's life. Without Nate's warmth beside her, she couldn't sleep. Her mother had tried to fill that void for her, but when she looked at her mom, all Naomi could think was that Nate should be sleeping in that spot. She'd spent hours tossing and turning until she had finally given up and turned on the TV, keeping the volume low so she wouldn't disturb her mother. But Naomi found herself not being able to watch television either; it watched her as she sat in a heartbroken daze. The tears had come and gone in random spurts as the hours passed and the dark night slowly turned into breaking daylight. As soon as the first ray of light touched the carpet, she had gotten out of bed. She had to get out of the house. Work didn't sound appealing but it was a better option than staying home, constantly seeing and be surrounded by Nate's belongings spread throughout the house and reminding her of him. Her mom had tried to convince her to stay home but she just couldn't.

Now, as she entered the practice, Naomi kept her sunglasses on. Between not getting any sleep and crying for hours, her eyes were red, puffy, and swollen. Deciding to skip the kitchen that morning, she stepped off the elevator on the fourth floor and headed towards her office. She had back to back patients today; maybe the busy work would help her keep it together. But when she entered her office, Naomi automatically knew she was going to lose it. Gabby, Amelia, Violet, and Charlotte were in there sitting down, waiting for her. That didn't surprise her but what did was the fact that Addison was sitting there waiting for her too. She knew what happened; Naomi could see it on her face, the hurt and anguish. Sam must have told her. Addison looked heartbroken and Naomi felt the gaping hole in her chest grow even wider when she thought about Nate. It took all of her strength to keep her bottom lip from trembling. "Not today ladies, I can't deal with an interrogation, not today. Come back another day" she told them, walking by them to her desk.

"I'm sorry Naomi but this needs to be discussed today, right now. We're not going to give you the chance to shut down on us. It's not healthy for you or the twins" Violet argued.

"There's nothing to discuss. Obviously you guys are aware of the situation; your body language is a dead giveaway. It happened, you guys were right; I was wrong, end of story".

"I'd say it's just the beginning" Addison said, her voice raspy. She'd been crying too, but she looked more put together and composed than Naomi. "I must say that when I told you those things about karma yesterday, I didn't think it would happen so quickly. But like you said, it did happen and now we have to deal with it. Sam and I are over and our friendship is ruined for nothing. I have to find the strength to co-parent with him in the wake of our breakup and you have to decide how his confessions affects your life." Addison's eyes were glistening with tears yet to fall.

"We don't have to deal with anything. Sam is an asshole who ruins lives. I know you might find this hard to believe, but I'm sorry Addison, I truly am. No one deserves to be treated the way you have; especially when you could go into labor any minute. And the fact that you're even willing remain civil with him for Ella's sake is admirable. But Sam is your and only your problem to deal with. I have officially washed my hands clean of him. I'm completely and utterly fine. So I don't know why all of you are congregated in my office wanting to talk about this. You all know I don't want him back as much as you knew he had feelings for me. You should all be consoling Addison, I'm fine".

"Then why haven't you taken off your sunglasses" Violet asked.

"And why were you so distracted last night" Charlotte asked.

"Not only distracted, but worried" Amelia added.

"Guy…just leave me alone" Naomi's voice cracked.

Gabby slowly stood and walked over to Naomi's desk. Perching on the mahogany wood in front of her, Gabby asked "Did you tell Nate"?

Naomi became restless in her chair. "I didn't have to; he walked in as Sam was trying to kiss me". She looked down and fiddled with the hem of her blouse, not able to look them in eye.

There was a collective gasp. Gabby lifted Naomi's head and took off her sunglasses. The redness and sadness said it all. "Where is Nate"?

"He…he's…gone" Naomi choked, completely breaking down, collapsing into Gabby's arms.

"What" Amelia exclaimed outraged, as they all gathered around her desk. "That can't be right. We've all seen the way he looks at you; he loves you more than he loves air. There has to be a mistake".

"He says we need space; that I need time to figure out how I really feel about Sam. He doesn't trust that I'm over him. But I am, Gabby you know I am. We had a long conversation about it".

"Damnit Sam" Addison whispered under her breath. He'd broken her heart once but he'd broken Naomi's heart twice with his selfish actions. Seeing the destruction he'd caused to Naomi's life only made her grieve that much harder for herself. She'd risked everything for him, believing their love was worth it, that it would stand the test of time. Even when signs of him not being as committed as she was started to pop up, she'd ignored them. She thought it was a small bump in the road. It had turned out to be a huge sinkhole. Now not only was her heart shattered, but her friendship with Naomi was too damaged and complicated for them to give and receive support from each other in their simultaneous time of need.

"Nate's too levelheaded to stay way for long. He'll come back" Gabby said.

"That's what my mom said. She said that I should let him have his space. She said Nate was probably having doubts because even though I let go of being with Sam, I hadn't let go of what could have been. But how am I supposed to show him that I've let that go too if he doesn't come back? I need him; last night I could barely breathe without him there beside me. I can't lose him, I just can't".

"You haven't lost me Nae" Nate said, standing in the doorway.


End file.
